Looking For Love
by TattooShadow
Summary: Severus Snape didn't think his life could get any worse until Neville's cauldron explodes and turns him into a toddler. To make things worse, Albus decides to place him in the care of none other than Hermione Granger.
1. The Incident

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 1**

_The Incident_

Professor Severus Snape, prowled the classroom, glaring at every student with a look of total distain. He even glared at the remaining Slytherins, no longer showing favoritism since the Dark Lord had been defeated. Unfortunately, the Golden Trio had returned to Hogwarts to finish their last year and he had the displeasure of having the three Gryffindors in his class along side the witless-wonder, Neville Longbottom.

Currently, the class was working on an Aging potion and of course, Longbottom was having trouble. Snape narrowed his eyes when he saw Miss Granger whispering instructions to the boy.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger! I believe this is an individual project," he sneered and glared at the two. He watched her face turn red before she instantly looked away and began focusing on her own potion.

Professor Snape had been noticing that Miss Granger acted unusual around him since the beginning of the year and couldn't quite figure out why. She would no longer look him in the eye and she blushed whenever she did make eye-contact with him. It was strange indeed. Raising a brow, he crept silently behind her and watched over her shoulder as she stirred her potion.

He couldn't figure out what had changed about the girl. He had to admit that she had physically changed, that was for sure. She was no longer the bushy haired, buck-toothed child she once was. Now she was a beautiful young woman who was confident in almost everything she did. For that, Snape hated her. He wished he had been confident as a child. He wished that he could have gotten the attention she often got.

Hermione didn't realize that her Professor was standing behind her when she stepped back from her potion and bumped into him. She startled and turned to see him staring down at her with intense obsidian eyes. She flushed and looked back at her cauldron wide-eyed with shock. Her hands trembled as she chopped the remaining ingredients and went to add them to the cauldron when large spidery fingers grasped her hand. She froze and felt her knees shake when Professor Snape's silky voice whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"You are supposed to stir the potion fourteen time counter-clockwise before you add those, Miss Granger." He felt her shiver and saw her face turn even redder, causing him to smirk, his eyes glittering dangerously. "Are you distracted, Miss Granger?"

"I…yes…I mean…er…no," she stammered, staring at the hand still holding hers. His skin felt cool and smooth against hers causing a reaction in her that she could not stop.

"I believe you are lying," he whispered, letting go of her hand. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention." His voice was low and almost seductive. Hermione swallowed hard and never thought she would be aroused when losing house points.

She felt him walk away with a swirl of his robes and let out the breath she had been holding. She had developed feelings for her Professor around the middle of her sixth year and thought that it was just an infatuation, but as time passed, it didn't go away. In fact, her feelings became stronger. Hermione shook her head and tried to focus on her potion, knowing full well that she was completely unable to think clearly.

Hermione wished that her feelings were just a simple crush, but no. It always had to be more complicated than she wanted. Of course, her hormones and emotions were in chaos after that little stunt Professor Snape had just pulled. She couldn't believe that he had actually willingly touched her. Her heart was fluttering and her knees felt weak.

She stole a glance in his direction to see him sitting behind his desk staring right at her. Her eyes went so wide they actually hurt causing him to an elegant eyebrow at her. Her face turned crimson and she quickly looked back at her potion, but felt his eyes watching her every move.

_Interesting…_ He thought.

Severus wondered what could possibly be going through the girl's head right at this moment. It wouldn't be hard to find out, but he didn't want to invade her privacy. Standing again, he prowled the classroom until he found himself behind her again. This time her senses seemed to be heightened because she tenses visibly.

"Miss Granger, why do I find you staring at me so often? Is there something you wish to say?" he whispered in her ear, smirking when he noticed the panicked look on her face. He might as well have some fun in his lonesome life.

"No sir, nothing at all," she said firmly, but he could hear the waver in her voice.

"Is that so? Then why do you constantly look at me?" he asked, moving his body a little closer to her. She gave a small, almost inaudible gasp, but he was close enough to hear it.

"I don't know…I need to finished this, sir," she said breathlessly.

"Then finish."

"I can't with you standing over me," she replied softly.

"I am your Professor, it is my job to stand over you," he said, reverting back to his cold tone, but low enough for only her to hear it.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly and added her next ingredient with shaky hands.

"What do you think of me, Miss Granger?" he whispered, his eyes glittering with amusement.

_That you're hot and I wish you could ravage me…_ "I'm not sure what you mean, sir," she replied although her mind was saying something completely different.

"I think you do," he sneered. "You look at me for a reason."

_I am going to lose control if you keep whispering to me like that… _"I can't tell you, sir."

"Why not? Afraid that I will give you detention for your rude and cruel names you no doubt have for me?" he replied waspishly.

_If you only knew what I thought of you_. "You obviously don't know me very well. I do not think ill of you. Quite the opposite actually," she replied tartly, but it was out of her mouth before she could stop and she felt him go rigid.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked, his tone more curious than angry.

"Nothing," she replied meekly. She turned her head a little to see that he had leaned over her shoulder and was staring her in the eyes. She felt her breath catch when she realized just how close they were.

"What did you mean?" he asked more forcefully. She found it hard to look away from those onyx-colored eyes.

"Just that I don't think ill of you like you seem to think I do," she replied quickly and turned away before he could use 'Legilmency' on her.

After a moment of staring at her crimson face, he stood up straight. He decided that maybe it wasn't a good idea to know what she thought of him. It seemed to be leading to something inappropriate and he wasn't sure if that was such a wise idea. He stalked away silently so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Miss Granger muttering obscenities.

There were several minutes of silence before she heard a loud explosion. The class ducked down and as Neville's cauldron exploded, sending the potion all over the classroom. Smoke engulfed the room and it took a few minutes for it to dissipate. Everyone looked around the classroom to find that two students from Gryffindor and one from Slytherin had been reduced to toddlers.

"Oh no! Neville must have added the wrong ingredients!" Hermione exclaimed, looking over at the toddler versions of Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, and Pansy Parkinson. She searched the classroom for Professor Snape when her eyes fell on a pile of black robes on the floor in front of her desk. She walked over and found herself gaping along with the rest of the class.

Standing stark naked was a three-year old Severus Snape in a pile of his black robes wearing a very angry scowl on his face. The class broke down completely as three toddlers ran around the room completely naked and the Professor stood angrily on his clothes. He looked down at himself and his little both dropped open.

_Holy fucking shit…_


	2. Obligations

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 2**

_Obligations_

Hermione stared down at Professor Snape who was standing in a pile of his black robes, staring at Neville angrily. Neville, who was naked, took one look at the scowl on toddler Snape and ran across the potions room. Hermione couldn't believe that her secret crush was now a toddler. It took a moment for the shock to subside and then the class had burst out laughing. Severus Snape was not only a toddler, but a very naked toddler. Hermione was the first to act as she quickly picked up his cloak and wrapped it around him, earning a glare, but on the face of a three-year old, it was much less threatening.

_When I get back to normal, I am going to kill Longbottom! Oh Gods, I can't believe I am naked! _

Severus was mortified and froze as Miss Granger wrapped his cloak around his body and picked him up. He stared at her in disbelief, but even as he began to form coherent thought, his mouth couldn't pronounce the words he wanted to say.

"He's actually cute now!" Lavender cried out trying to pinch his cheeks. The toddler swatted her hand away angrily.

_You better not touch me you wench! Granger, you better put me down!_

"Neville's cowering in the back of the classroom. Ron, I think you should take Seamus and I'll get Neville," Harry said, picking up Neville's cloak and going after him.

"How do we know it won't wear off?" Ron asked, as he grabbed a fretful Seamus and wrapped a cloak around him too.

"Because the aging potion is designed to last for a few days to a few weeks depending on the potency and how it is made, but Neville obviously added the wrong ingredient so this could last anywhere from a few minutes to weeks if not more," Hermione said worriedly.

_Know-it-all… Alright! Put me the hell down! _

Hermione felt him start to kick his way out of her grasp, but she wouldn't let him go. Quickly, she waved her wand and cleaned up her station before heading out to see Professor Dumbledore while the class laughed. Harry and Ron followed with their toddlers as well as a very disgruntled Draco Malfoy with Pansy in tow.

_These impertinent children are going to regret laughing at me when I get back to normal._

Severus stared at Miss Granger with narrowed eyes as she made her way to the Headmaster's office. He was secretly grateful that she had quickly covered his nudity before the students had the chance to get a real good look at him. As soon as they entered the office, Severus turned his glare to the Headmaster whose eyes were nearly twinkling out of his head.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise! Oh I see there are more of you that came. Who have you brought with you?" he asked with a bright smile.

_Old fool knows who the hell I am!_

"Um…sir, this is…Professor Snape. Neville's cauldron exploded and covered him with the potion. He must have added the wrong ingredient because the potion we were brewing was supposed to make you older not younger. Also, Harry has Neville, Ron has Seamus, and Draco has Pansy," she told him and brought the toddler, Snape, over to him.

"Why Severus, you are such a cute child even with that familiar scowl on your face," Albus crooned, pinching his cheek gently.

_You're going to die…_

When Severus heard snickering, he turned and scowled at Potter and Weasley who only laughed harder. Unfortunately for Severus, he did look rather cute as a toddler with a scowl on his face.

"Sir, what are we going to do? I don't know what Neville added to the potion so I have no idea what the antidote would be," Hermione said, shifting Severus over to her other side and ignoring the glare he was giving everyone in the room.

"I'm afraid that we are going to have to wait till the potion wears off. In the mean time, we will have to find a suitable place for him and I will take over his classes," Albus said thoughtfully, but the mirth in his eyes gave his amusement away.

"What are you going to do with them?" Hermione asked, glancing at her young professor who was scowling at both of them. She had to put an effort into not laughing seeing as how his face was in-fact, absolutely adorable.

"I think that Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnegan should stay in the care of Mr. Potter and the rest of Gryffindor house. I'm sure Miss Weasley would be glad to help. As for Miss Parkinson, I believe that I will ask Miss Bulstrode to care for him," he said happily.

"Sir, what about Professor Snape. Who's going to take care of him?" Hermione asked, wondering if Dumbledore was going to place him in the care of Malfoy. Ever since Snape had testified against Lucius Malfoy, Draco hated him. It was obvious the blond boy was thinking the same thing as he gave an evil smirk in their direction.

_Don't put me with Malfoy! Don't put me with Malfoy!_

"Why don't you take care of him, Miss Granger?" Albus asked.

_WHAT?!_

"Professor! I don't know anything about taking care of babies!" she cried out, but got a hard kick from Snape. She glared at him. "I do know how to discipline them though!" The toddler stared at her angrily.

_Try it!_

"Miss Granger, I am fully confident that you will be able to care for young Severus here better than anyone else at Hogwarts. I fear that if I were to put him in the care of another student…well…as you know, Professor Snape is not the most liked teacher at Hogwarts," he replied, making Hermione realize that he was making a good point.

"Sir, I could care for him," Draco supplied.

"I think not, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger would be the suitable choice for this matter," Albus said seriously.

"Alright, I'll do it, but he doesn't look happy about it," she said in resignation as she looked at the black-haired boy.

_No shit._

It was settled then. Hermione was now responsible for Professor Snape who was trapped in a toddler's body. She walked slowly with him in her arms back to her rooms which were thankfully all hers since she was Head Girl. Potions had been the last class of the day so at least she didn't have to carry him with her to every class. At least not today.

Once inside, Hermione set the boy down on the bed and looked at him. It was unsettling for him to look right back at her with that familiar scowl even if it was on the face of a three-year old.

"I can't believe this shit," she grumbled, shaking her head.

_You? How the fuck do you think I feel, wench?! I'm in the body of a fucking child!_

Hermione sighed as she removed her cloak and threw it unceremoniously on a chair before kicking off her shoes. She began rummaging through her drawers for a change of clothes because all she wanted to do right now was take a shower.

Severus was thankful that he still had his adult mind, but he also realized that he reacted a lot as a toddler actually would. When he became angry, which was often, he knew that everyone else was hearing him wail like a child would. It was embarrassing.

"You! Stay put!" Hermione said sternly, pointing a finger at him and startling Severus out of his thoughts. His eyes narrowed as she stalked into her bathroom. When he heard running water, he crawled off the bed and started exploring the room.

_Well, at least it's not bloody pink._

He wandered over to her dresser and was surprised to see Miss Granger's wand lying on top of it. Unfortunately, he found that he couldn't reach it. Sticking out his lower lip with determination, he pulled the dresser drawers out and began to climb it. Once he was able to reach for the wand, he grabbed it, but his unsteady chubby legs slipped out from under him and toppled to the floor, becoming tangled in his own cloak.

_Dammit!_

Hermione was quick with her shower and wrapped a towel around herself as she stepped out. She didn't bother drying her hair as she went back to her room to make sure that Professor Snape had not gotten into anything. Hermione was shocked to find him waving her wand around in frustration.

"Professor!" she screeched, although calling the toddler, 'Professor', seemed a bit strange. The little boy looked up at her with big dark eyes before they narrowed. He began waving the wand again and although Professor Snape's mind was screaming obscenities, the toddler was speaking gibberish out loud. "Give me my wand!"

It was an accident really when Severus moved the wand a certain way and the spell hit Miss Granger. He was shocked to find that he had just vanished her towel and now the young woman stood completely naked before him, her eyes huge with shock. Severus couldn't help but stare. For once all day he was thankful that he was in a toddler's body and not his own. His own body certainly would have reacted to the sight. His eyes landed on her medium sized breasts and hard pink nipples.

_Sweet Merlin! This has been the only highlight to my day. I never would have thought Miss Granger was hiding such a delectable body…What?! No! No! No! She's a student! She's a student! Oh shit, she's coming at me…_

Severus watched in horror as Miss Granger walked right up to him despite her nudity and snatched her wand away. She placed it on top of the dresser before actually reaching down and picking him up, the huge black cloak dragging on the floor.

"You are being impossible! Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

_I AM YOUR PROFESSOR! _

"If I know you by now, I am sure you are complaining that I am a student and you are not, however, at present time you are nothing more than a toddler so when you're with me, I'm boss!" she snapped at the boy and knew that Professor Snape was positively fuming.

_How dare you! All of you will be sorry for this!_

Hermione got tired of holding Snape in front of her so she pulled him against her, uncaring that she was nude and walked him over to the bed. She did notice that Snape had immediately locked eyes with her breasts.

_She's holding me while naked. Look at those…_

Severus stared at her breasts with appreciation although the toddler merely stared in _fascination_. He reached out a little hand and squeezed it causing her to nearly drop him. Severus actually recoiled slightly when he saw her expression.

"If you were an adult right now I wouldn't be so upset about that, but since you are not, it is very awkward for you to do that," she scowled.

_What? Did she just say what I think she said? Is she serious?_

Hermione set him down on the bed and immediately felt self-conscious about her state of undress. Quickly, she slipped into her clothes, fully aware that Severus Snape was watching her. She had to wonder what he was thinking.

_That's why she blushes when I am near her! She has some sort of affection for me! What the hell does she see in me? Maybe she isn't the brightest witch of her age…_

Hermione dried her hair with a wave of her wand and tied it into a ponytail before going to her closet and rummaging through some old clothes. Finally, she found a few that she didn't really care for anymore and brought them over to the bed, laying them flat so she could get a good look at them.

_What the hell is she doing now?_

With a few well said incantations, she transfigured the clothes into clothes suitable for a little boy. Unfortunately, Severus didn't agree as he fixed a glare on her. The only clothes he didn't mind were the greens and deep blues, but the rest he hated.

"Don't give me that look," she warned.

_I'll look at you any damn way I please you impertinent chit! I am not wearing half of that crap!_

"You want black clothes, don't you?" she sneered in a very similar manner to him.

_Yes._

"You're not going to get it all black clothes. You are going to look like a normal child and not like someone about to attend a funeral," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. She merely looked at him with a raised brow when he let out a very childlike scream of protest. "I'll take away the pin-strips and give you solid colored clothing, but you will wear these, including white. Be thankful I am not making you wear yellow and orange."

_Oh yes, I am forever in your debt. I'm so glad you found it necessary to dress me like I am some sort of doll!_

Hermione reached over and touched his hair, startling him. She frowned as she ran her fingers through it. Shaking her head, she walked right back over to the bathroom and started to run the water again.

_Oh no she isn't! That blasted girl is out of her mind if she thinks I am going to let her bath me!_

When she came back in the room, he was horrified when she picked him up and walked into the bathroom. He stared in disbelief at the tub that was only filled a little less than halfway.

_She's out of her fucking mind!_

Severus began to kick and scream when he saw the tub causing Hermione to nearly drop him again. She held him at arms length as he kicked and thrashed, but he wasn't able to get out of her grip.

"BEHAVE!" she screamed in frustration, causing him to be momentarily shocked.

_There's irony. My student is actually telling _me_ to behave. Hah! _

Hermione took the opportunity to pull the cloak off of him causing him to gasp loudly. She set him down in the water and turned to her cabinet to get some of her shampoo when she heard the sound of little feet. She turned to see Severus Snape's naked toddler butt running out of the bathroom.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" she roared and chased him out of the room. He ran into her small common room, darting through the couch and chairs as fast as his short chubby legs would carry him. He was completely unaware that Potter and Mr. and Miss. Weasley had come into the room until he saw a flash of light and turned to see them with a camera.

_YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!_

"Man, I hope that he is better off as an adult than he is right now," Ron said, looking down at the naked boy. He saw the boy's face flush, obviously aware of what he meant.

_I can assure you, Mr. Weasley, I am more endowed than any of you could ever hope to be!_

He felt Miss Granger scoop him up into her arms and looked to see her glaring at him. He was almost sheepish as he turned his gaze away. He was distinctly uncomfortable.

_She is touching my bare ass…I mean I guess it's not so bad since I am a toddler right now, but in some twisted form that is still my naked ass and she is touching it. Now I am stuck with the rest of the bloody Gold Trio to add to my discomfort. Great! Just great! I hope I drown in that tub. _

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked.

"We wanted to see how you were doing since you have to take care of Professor Snape while he is like this and we wanted to come and see if you needed anything. Are you eating dinner in the Great Hall?" Harry asked, eying the glaring boy that was his Professor.

"No, I think I would like to avoid the other students right now. I'll probably order dinner down here and then put him to bed," she replied. At that, Snape looked at her sharply.

"I don't think he likes the sound of that," Ginny piped up.

"I don't care. I have had enough of him for one night. I need to give him a bath though, so-"

"BATH? You're giving him a bath?!" Ron cried in dismay.

"Well, yes. I have to," she replied defensively.

"Are you crazy? This is Snape! You know, the Greasy git of the dungeons?" Ron replied angrily.

_Oh, you just wait, Mr. Weasley! You're going to pay for that!_

"Ronald Weasley! Professor Snape is trapped in the body of a toddler and cannot do the things for himself that he would normally be able to do! Professor Dumbledore told me to take care of him and I will! Properly! If you have a problem with that, then go to Gryffindor tower and sulk by yourself, because I don't give a damn! Besides, you do know that you are going to have to do the same thing with Seamus and Neville, don't you?" Hermione yelled, finally losing her temper. At that, the boys groaned loudly.

"It's alright, Hermione. Don't listen to Ron," Ginny cut in, elbowing her brother in the ribs just as he opened his mouth for an angry retort.

"Yeah, we'll just go and leave you alone, but if you need anything, just let us know," Harry said as he shoved Ron to the door.

_Yes, you do that. Get the hell out and never come back so that I will not have to deal with every aspect of misery that hell is offering me._

Hermione carried him back to the bathroom and set him down in the water. He sat down and covered himself, looking up at her with a look of uncertainty. She picked up her wand and used it to produce a bubble bath.

"I hope that makes you feel slightly more comfortable," she said softly as she picked up a small rag and soaked it.

_Not in the least._

"I'm sure this is very awkward for you."

_You have no idea._

"I am not very comfortable with this either, but it has to be done."

_Indeed. _

"I probably won't be able to look you in the eye when you're back to normal."

_Nor will I. _

"Hopefully, you return to normal soon."

_Yes. That way I can raise hell for every single one of you insolent brats… _


	3. First day of hell

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 3**

_First Day of Hell_

Hermione had bathed her young Professor and was now dressing him in a cute blue outfit, which he obviously wasn't happy about because it was a light shade of blue. She couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks as she found bathing him to be a very uncomfortable ordeal. Apparently, he felt the same way because he hadn't looked at her the whole time.

_This has got to be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. To hell with James Potter hanging me upside down for the school to see! This is ten times worse!_

Hermione laid him on the bed and frowned. "I don't know if I should put a diaper on you," she murmured, but he heard it.

_Don't you dare, wench!_

Hermione saw the glare on the little boy and pursed her lips. It was obvious that there was at least some of the adult Professor Snape inside this toddler based off of the attitude and expressions he made.

"Well, I just hope that you don't have an accident because I don't want to clean it," she said with a heavy sigh.

_All the more reason I should just shit myself right now._

Hermione was tired after she had dressed Professor Snape and flopped down on the bed while the toddler sat on the floor glaring at her. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling, wondering how things could possibly get any worse.

_Hey! Where's my food woman?! It's not like I can get it myself now!_

The toddler began to scream causing Hermione to sit up quickly with a look of concern. He glared at her and after a moment she found herself glaring right back. He was throwing a tantrum.

"You need to figure out nicer ways to get my attention," she snapped.

_The hell I do!_

"Are you hungry or something?" she asked tiredly.

_No shit! It is dinner time. Did that know-it-all brain finally decide to kick back in?_

Hermione summoned a house-elf to bring food to her rooms. She then picked up Snape, much to his dislike, and set him in a high chair that she conjured. He looked at it and then at her.

_Are you fucking serious? _

When the food appeared, Severus stared down at it in disbelief.

_What the hell is this shit? Baby food? No! No way am I eating this! _

Hermione whirled around as Snape screamed and threw the plate of offending baby food at her. He kicked and screamed to get his point across. Then when he saw Miss Granger drenched in baby food, he began to laugh hysterically.

_Hah! Finally, something amusing has happened!_

Hermione felt the stress building up and blinked back the tears of frustration. She quickly 'Scorgified' herself and sat down in the chair next to his.

"Alright, I need to know what you want to eat," she said in resignation.

_As if I could tell you!_

"I can't feed you steak or anything like that, so what about soup?" she asked looking at him. The toddler shook his head and gave her a scowl.

"Chicken and rice?" Again she got another shake of his head.

_I want something that's going to fill me up, woman!_

"Dammit! What the hell do you want?!" she practically screamed. There was a look of complete disbelief on his face as he looked at her with wide black eyes.

_HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU? I'M A FUCKING TODDLER!_

Now he started to scream angrily, causing Hermione to want to rip her hair out. She threw up her hands and paced the room in frustration. She could only imagine what Professor Snape was thinking right now.

_I WANT SOME DAMN FOOD! HURRY UP AND SUGGEST SOMETHING I LIKE!_

"What about pasta? Do you like spaghetti?" she asked shakily. At this, the tantrum stopped immediately.

_Spaghetti sounds pretty good, actually. Finally, the chit comes up with something acceptable._

Hermione could tell that she hit the mark and summoned the house-elf again. Almost immediately, there was a plate of spaghetti in front of him. Clumsily, he picked up his fork and began trying to eat, but his hands wouldn't obey what his brain was saying. He was beginning to get frustrated really quickly. He was oblivious to what was going on around him and hadn't noticed that Mr. Potter had entered the room through the fireplace, looking exhausted.

Harry smiled at Hermione who gave him a warning look as she ate her own pasta, but otherwise didn't say anything as he pulled out his muggle camera. When she noticed the camera, an evil smirk graced her lips as he snuck around the high chair. They watched Snape in silence since he seemed to be preoccupied with trying to feed himself.

_Damn it all to hell!_

Severus couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't really use his hands to eat so he did what any other frustrated toddler would do. He slammed his face into the plate of pasta, getting a mouthful and chewing happily.

_I can't believe I have resorted to eating like a dog._

His face was covered with spaghetti sauce and his mouth was full of noodles when he finally noticed Potter with the camera. His eyes went wide with shock.

_NO! _

There was a bright flash of light and Potter was laughing his head along side Granger.

_You did it! I hate you all! Damn Mr. Longbottom for this!_

Severus glared at the two Gryffindors who were laughing hysterically now as he sat there, not only in the body of a child, but also in a high chair with spaghetti all over his face. He was pissed. He watched the two of them finally stop laughing and Potter sit in a chair next to Granger.

"Has he said anything yet?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned at him.

"No, why?"

"Well, Neville talks. I mean, he sounds like a little kid, but he does speak somewhat. He said in his own way that Professor Snape is going to be pissed when he gets back to normal.

_Ooooh, you have no idea, Potter!_

"Does Seamus talk?" Hermione asked, her attention firmly on Harry.

"No, not really. I wonder if they have to work at it to do it."

"You might have a point! If Neville said that Professor Snape is going to be angry with him-"

_Beyond angry…_

"-then he obviously has adult thought processing."

_Don't give the boy that much credit…_

"Yeah, so maybe in a little while, Snape will start talking," Harry said looking over at the very angry three-year old.

"It's _Professor_ Snape and yes, maybe you are right. So when Neville speaks, he doesn't speak like us?"

"No, not like he normally would. He honestly sounds like a toddler. He isn't bad when he talks, but he doesn't pronounce all the words like an adult even if his brain is thinking it. It took him a while to get used to his motor functions too. He had a hard time eating like Professor Snape is having," Harry explained.

"I think the transforming was such a shock that they haven't had time to adjust to their body yet," Hermione said thoughtfully.

_Fucking know-it-all…_

"What do you think he's thinking?" Harry asked pointing to Snape.

_How much I would enjoy snapping your neck with my bare hands rather than using my wand… Wait a minute! My wand! Where is my wand?!_

Severus started to thrash in the chair, his eyes darting wildly around the room. This time he tried to get his brain to coordinate with his mouth, hoping that he could get the words out. The last thing he needed was Malfoy getting his wand.

"Wa!" he managed. The two looked at him curiously. "Mmm wa!" Now he was getting pissed.

"He's trying to speak," Harry said.

_NO FUCKING SHIT, POTTER!_

"What do you want, Professor?" Hermione asked coming to stand before him.

"Mmmm wa!" She frowned and looked at Harry.

"Is this how Neville talks?"

_Don't compare me to that moron!_

"No, Neville speaks a little clearer than that. Like I said, Neville can talk to the point of understanding, it's just that a lot of big or complicated words, he can't pronounce them right. I think Professor Snape is trying to adjust to being a toddler and using his vocal chords," Harry said.

_I really despise you, Potter._

"Alright, try again Professor. Tell me what you want," she said kindly.

_I want to strangle all of you… _"Mmmm wan," he managed, hoping that he was able to say it clearer.

"His wand!" Hermione said in surprise.

_Finally!_

"His wand? Did it get left in the classroom?" Harry asked.

"It had to have been. What about Neville's and Seamus's?" she asked.

"Lavender grabbed them. She didn't bring the Professor's though."

"I'm going to get it. I don't want someone to take it. Stay here with him," she said and before anyone could protest, she grabbed her cloak and wand before disappearing out the door.

_No you just did not leave me in the care of the Golden Boy. What a terrible mother you would be…_

"Well, _sir_ I guess it's just you and me," Harry said uncomfortably.

_Did you just now notice that or are you stating the obvious? _

"You should try being nice to Hermione. She'll take good care of you," he continued.

_You should try leaving so that I may think of the many ways to commit suicide without your constant chattering. It's bad enough I have to stay with Miss Granger and listen to her mouth._

"I would honestly hate to know what you are thinking right now," Harry admitted.

_Indeed._

"You should eat your food."

_Go to hell!_

"Do you want me to feed you?" Harry asked uncertainly.

_WHAT? _"No!" Severus managed to cry out and inwardly cringed at the way his voice sounded.

"Ok, Ok! I just thought I would ask."

_How considerate of you…_

Harry could tell by the look on the boy's face that he was probably thinking up some sarcastic remark although he couldn't say it. He was beginning to wonder if Hermione would be able to deal with the dour Professor.

"You better be nice to her. You may be my Professor, but don't you dare hurt my friend or you will be sorry," Harry threatened. He could tell that Professor Snape was pissed.

"You a ass'ho!" the boy snapped and watched in satisfaction as Potter's mouth fell.

"Well, I see you're learning to use your vocals chords," Harry said dryly.

"Go way!" the boy snapped. _Well, I sound like an idiot, but at least he can understand me._

"No, I can't. Not until Hermione gets back," he said and sat back looking anywhere but at his toddler Professor.

Hermione entered the classroom with her wand drawn and looked around to see that no one was there. Quickly, she ran to the pile of black clothing and sifted through it. She let out a sigh of relief when she pulled the ebony wand from it, but her relief was short-lived when she heard someone coming. As quickly as she could, she scampered over to the potion store room and hid inside. She peeked through the crack in the door and felt her breath catch when Draco Malfoy and his two goons walked in and began looking through the clothes.

"It's not here!" Malfoy hissed.

"Do you think he has it?" Goyle asked.

"No, I think the Mudblood has it. She must have come earlier while we were at dinner," Draco growled.

"We can get it from her tomorrow while she is in class. We can break into her rooms," Crabbe suggested.

"Good idea," Draco said and the three of them left the room.

Hermione left her hiding spot and went over to the pile of clothes, picked them up and left the room. She was careful to avoid contact with anyone, especially Malfoy and his friends. She was angry that they planned to break into her room to get Professor Snape's wand so she would need to tell Dumbledore immediately. She made her way back to her room only to find a disaster.

Harry and Snape were fighting on the floor. Snape was throwing little punches at Harry who was trying to swat the little hands away without really hurting him and there was spaghetti splattered everywhere, including on both of them.

Hermione stared in disbelief for a moment before dropping the clothes and wand on her sofa and grabbing Harry's camera. She cleared her throat and tried not to burst out laughing when they both turned to look at her, covered in spaghetti sauce, eyes wide, and their mouths forming an 'o' due to her unexpected appearance. The camera snapped and she started laughing, instantly getting a dirty look from Snape.

_Dammit Granger! _

Harry finally managed to push the little boy off of him and stand up. He picked spaghetti out of his hair and a noodle of his glasses in disgust. Little Snape however, ran over to Hermione and tried to jump and get the camera from her.

"Gimme!" he screamed.

"No, I will not," she said and tossed the camera to Harry who stuck it in his back pocket.

_You insolent little-_

"Did you find his wand?" Harry asked, immediately catching Snape's attention. Hermione's expression turned serious.

"Yes, I did, but Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle showed up just a few seconds after I got there. They were looking for it. They're planning on breaking into my rooms tomorrow to find it," she said.

_Those no good little bastards!_

"We have to tell Dumbledore," Harry said.

"I was going to go in a minute," she said using her wand to clean up the mess.

"No, I'll go. I don't want them coming after you so just stay here and I'll tell him," he replied and headed out the door.

_Well, he may be a foolish, hard-headed idiot, but at least he is an adequate friend. That certainly came from his mother and not that worthless man she married._

Hermione cleaned Snape with a simple cleansing spell and plopped down on the sofa. Carefully, she picked up the ebony wand and looked it over. It was nicely crafted and no doubt, Malfoy wanted to break it, thinking he would leave Snape to be a muggle. She looked over at the boy to see him standing next to her with a somber expression.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to it," she said softly and for the first time, she could see gratitude in his eyes.


	4. Toddlers and Class

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 4**

_Toddlers and Class_

Getting toddler Snape to sleep in a crib was a disaster so Hermione had to make a small bed instead. On top of that, he had acted up whenever she picked him up or touched him in any way, further adding to her frustration. Now that he had finally started using his vocal chords properly, he was able to express how he felt and he made sure he expressed ever bit of it. Hermione didn't know a thing about children of any of age so this was all completely new and not pleasant. She would have thought that Professor Snape would have at least acted a little more mature despite his predicament, but she was obviously wrong. He was acting every bit like the petulant child that he was.

Now it was six in the morning and Hermione was forced to get out of bed because Snape was complaining. It was obvious that he was used to waking early in the morning even more so than her. She usually didn't get out of bed until around seven. Grumpily, she got up and went to the bathroom, ignoring Snape the entire time.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!" he snapped in a very childish tone. She ignored him.

Hermione turned the shower on, making sure the water was cold to help her wake up, and stepped it. As soon as the icy water touched her skin, she felt awake and irritated. She glared at the tiled wall as she soaped herself, thinking of how much she wanted Snape to be normal again so she wouldn't have to worry about taking care of a child anymore.

_What the hell is taking that girl so long?_

Severus looked through the clothes that Miss Granger had transformed for him and sneered. He was sure he looked ridiculous sneering now that it was on the face of a child, but he didn't care. He found the dark green outfit she had made and changed his own clothes, fumbling with the buttons. He couldn't believe that he had no black to wear, couldn't use his wand, couldn't fend for himself, and he couldn't tower over anyone because he was only about three feet tall. It was infuriating.

"Granger! Hurry up! I'm hungry!" he yelled, wincing at the way he sounded. There was no reply so obviously she was ignoring him. _'Ignoring me are you? Let's see about that…'_

Severus reached up and turned the knob to the bathroom door, heard it click, and then pushed it open. Hermione was just stepping out of the shower and stared at him in anger and embarrassment.

_Holy mother of Merlin! I am starting to enjoy this little adventure…_

"SNAPE!"

_Maybe not…_

Severus didn't wait to hear what she had to say. He took off running out the door and to her sitting room where he jumped on the couch and sat down, waiting in silence. The image of her nude body floated through his mind. It was certainly nice seeing her dripping wet. He turned and felt his eyes widen when he saw her storming into the room, fully dressed and extremely pissed.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" she snapped.

_I didn't give her permission to use my-_

"How dare you come into the bathroom while I am showering! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

_I'm in the body of a child for starters…_

"You have given me nothing but grief! I haven't even had you for twenty-four hours and you are driving me insane!" she ranted.

'_How do you think I feel?' _"I'm tired of you," he growled.

"YOU'RE TIRED OF _ME_?!" she screamed causing Severus to involuntarily shrink back.

"I don't like this either! I can't even wipe my own ass!" he yelled back at her, standing on the couch so he was level to her face.

"Do you think I enjoy doing it for you? The least you can do is try to make this easier for the both of us. That means BEHAVING!" she yelled the last part in his face.

"I hate you," he said flatly after a moment of shocked silence. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately. It took a few second before she said anything.

"Fine, then hate me, but Dumbledore put me in charge of you until you are back to normal so you are just going to have to get used to it," she said softly and went to the table, stuffing books and parchments in her bag.

"You can tell me you hate me too," he mumbled, trying to hide the guilt he was feeling because the hurt had been evident in her voice.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I don't hate you. I never have. I told you once that I do not think ill of you and that includes hating you," she replied without looking at him.

"Whatever!" he mumbled.

"Don't you 'whatever' me, young man! You're a royal pain in my ass!" she growled.

_Pain in your ass, huh? Let's see how Gryffindor you are now…_

Severus sat on the couch and gave her a sad and sorrowful look. His dark eyes widened and he forced his lower lip to tremble as tears came to his eyes. He almost lost his act, wanting to laugh hysterically when he saw the stricken expression on Miss Granger face. He felt a world of triumph when he felt tears stream down his face and he let out a childish cry.

_How do you like that, Miss Granger?_

"Oh no, don't cry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said quickly, coming over and smoothing out his hair. Inwardly, Severus was laughing madly. "It's ok, it's ok." Hermione wrapped her arms around him and held him to her breast, feeling guilt take over. She didn't see Severus's even little smile even as he sniffled and looked down at her breasts.

_Oh yeah…_

Hermione carried Snape in her arms toward the Great Hall while carrying her book bag over her other shoulder. She was glad to finally sit down when she saw Harry and Ron come in looking disgruntled and holding Neville and Seamus. She looked at the Slytherin table to see little Pansy running across the table with Millicent chasing her angrily. The sight made her snort and she glanced to see a little smirk on Snape's face.

_Better her taking care of the brat than me…_

"Hermione, I swear to Merlin I hope this potion wears off soon. Seamus is worse as a child than he is as a teenager! He's been driving me insane!" Harry exclaimed, plopping unceremoniously down next to her. He looked up and raised a brow when he noticed Snape peaking around Hermione to glare at him.

"I know how you feel," she said tiredly.

"So how's the spawn of Satan?" Harry asked, looking at Snape with a glare of his own.

_Funny, Potter. Funny how I think the same of you…_

"He's fine and don't call him that," Hermione said, fixing a plate of eggs and bacon for Snape. He greedily began to ate, ignoring the stares from the other students.

"I'm sorry for this, Professor Snape," a little voice said shakily and Snape looked up to see Neville Longbottom sitting across from him. The boy looked scared out of his mind. Mr. and Miss Weasley were sitting on either side of him and looking at Snape curiously. The rest of the table were also casting glances at the two toddlers. Snape narrowed his eyes and gave Longbottom the coldest look her could muster up. He didn't even need to say anything. His livid expressions spoke volumes and the deafening silence was quickly filled with the sound of spilling water. Neville began to cry.

"HE PEED!" Miss Weasley exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. The rest of the students burst into fits of laughter and Snape held a smug expression on his face.

Hermione glared and at him. Neville had always been terrified of Professor Snape and it obviously made no difference that Snape was at least thirty some odd years younger.

"Don't do that, Snape! You don't have to scare him anymore than he already is!" she snapped.

"It's his fault we're like this!" he argued like a petulant child.

"That may be true, but he did apologize," she hissed.

"I don't care!" the little boy snapped back.

"Well you should! Stop being so cruel," she replied.

"I'll be whatever I damn well want to be!" Severus retorted angrily. _I can't believe she is telling me how to act. Who the hell does she think she is? My mother?_

Ginny cleaned the mess with her wand and sat Neville a few seats down from them so he and Snape weren't facing each other. She glared at Snape who looked at her lazily as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey Hermione, how is your scrap book coming along?" Ginny asked, finally looking away from her miniature Professor.

"It's good. I got my parents pages done as well as yours, Ron's, and Harry's," she replied.

"Did som' one say my name?" Ron asked with a mouthful of eggs. Hermione grimaced and looked back at Ginny.

"At least now you'll have some new pages to add," Ginny said, motioning to Snape who was looking from her to Hermione with a look of total loss.

_What the fuck is a scrapbook?_

"You're right. Some of those pictures Harry took would be nice in there," Hermione said.

_Oh hell no!_

"Yeah, I heard about the one you took during the spaghetti fight," Ginny laughed.

_YOU WILL NOT KEEP THOSE!_

"Harry, make sure I get a copy of those pictures!" Hermione said excitedly.

_NO! NO BLOODY COPIES!_

Ginny saw the expression on Snape's face and snorted pumpkin juice through her nose by accident. Hermione, Ron, and Harry burst into laughter while Snape sat there with a distasteful look on his face.

"We better get to class," Hermione said and stood up. She picked up Snape, much to his embarrassment, and headed to class.

"I want the pictures you and Potter took!" he growled.

"Hah! Yeah right! You'll have a hell of time getting those from me!" she laughed. The look he gave her would have terrified Voldemort.

"No! You can't keep them!" he snapped.

"For all the grief you have put me through, I am keeping them and if you continue to act like a spoiled brat, I will not be returning your wand to you for quite a while!" she replied hotly and walked into her Transfiguration class.

"You can't do that!" he yelled, his voice annoyingly high pitch.

"Watch me," she said all too sweetly.

Hermione went to her seat and conjured another chair for Snape who looked around the classroom in boredom. It was obvious that he had no interest in being there since he had graduated years ago.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. I see you have our Potions Master with you," Professor McGonagall stated, coming over and looking at Severus with glittering eyes.

"Yes, Professor, I hope you don't mind," Hermione said uncertainly.

"Oh not at all. It's nice to have Severus in my class again," she said, trying to stifle a laugh when Severus glared at her.

_Laugh Minerva, laugh… Go ahead! Ha, Ha, let's laugh at my expense!_

"He's quite adorable," McGonagall said in amusement.

"He is, isn't he?" Hermione said, looking at him.

_Don't start this cutesy shit_…

"How is he behaving?" Minerva asked.

"Like a petulant child," Hermione replied without thinking and then covered her mouth in shock. Minerva burst out laughing while Snape glowered.

_You annoying little wench. I do not behave like a petulant child!_

"He's making sure to make your life miserable," she told Hermione.

"Yes, he's doing quite a good job of it. Hopefully he doesn't do anything to ruin my day," Hermione mumbled remembering the eventful morning with him.

_Really? I have something that will make your day just grand…_

Minerva was about to say something when a loud noise reverberated from Severus. His face was red as he push all the air in his stomach out as well as his dinner. Minerva stared at him in disbelief while Hermione had a complete look of horror.

_Not laughing anymore are you?! Oh, that stinks…_

"Um…can…can I be excused for a moment," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Yes, of course. _Please_ take him with you," Minerva said as she fanned her hand in front of her face while walking back to the desk. Toddler Snape burst out laughing and did so hysterically. Hermione quickly picked him up, being careful as to how she held him and headed for the door.

"I'll be right back, Professor," she said quickly.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger. After what he just did, I can understand if you are late. Oh and twenty-points to Gryffindor for having the patience to deal with him," she said, eyeing him with pursed lips. Hermione quickly took him from the room, embarrassed by what he had just done. He was still laughing madly despite the fact that he was sitting soiled pants. Hermione was almost tempted to leave him in those clothes, but she didn't want to be cruel.

"Professor, that was just gross," she said, entering the bathroom.

_Yes, but it was worth the look on both your faces!_


	5. Uncontrollable

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 5**

_Uncontrollable _

Hermione could honestly say that she had never been so humiliated in her entire life until Snape had been turned into a toddler and left in her care. Not only had he seen her naked _twice_ and grabbed her breasts, but he crapped his pants _deliberately_ in front of Professor McGonagall. She certainly didn't change him manually when she had taken him to the bathroom. She cast several cleansing spells and had transfigured one of her quills into a new pair of trousers. She didn't even want him to wear the same ones after that. What irritated her most was the fact that he laughed the entire time, hysterically.

She was lucky enough to get through the rest of her classes without him repeating incident, but she felt slightly comforted that the other three toddlers weren't that easy to deal with as well. She had watched Pansy throw a tantrum and launch bottles of ink from the Slytherin side of the classroom at anyone she pleased. Then she had watched Seamus pull Ron's pants down to his ankles, exposing a very pale and slightly freckled rear-end, of course causing Ron's face to turn scarlet when everyone burst out laughing. Hermione had also seen, to her surprise, Neville running around on the desks of female Gryffindor students and grabbing as many breasts as he could. It shocked her really. She figured that being a toddler finally gave Neville the excuse to go breast grabbing since he didn't get much action when he was his normal self. He did, however, stay away from her since she was with Snape.

Classes had been hell and she was ready to be done. It was Friday and she was looking forward to the weekend so she didn't have to carry Snape with her all day. She also noticed that Draco and his two friends had missed classes all day. She had been very careful to ward her room properly and she hadn't been alerted to anyone breaking in. She assumed that Professor Dumbledore probably caught them and they were in detention. Finally, classes were over and she packed her bag quickly so they could leave.

_Thank Merlin! If I had to attend one more fucking class with these idiots I would shit myself just so we could leave again! I hate this! Hate it! Hate it! Hate it!_

Hermione picked him up and left the classroom without another word. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. She just wanted the day to be over. She quickly made her way to the library and returned the books that were due and checked out a couple more.

"I can walk," Snape in irritation at having to be carried everywhere.

"There are too many students out right now and I don't need to lose track of you in the crowd or have someone kicking you around," she replied crisply.

"I can take care of myself," he snarled childishly.

"Of course you can," she said sarcastically.

_Impudent little shit…_

"I am so irritated right now!" she growled as she finally entered her room and set her bag down.

_I can tell…_

Hermione set him down and went to her room to change. She didn't see Severus slip past her to go the bathroom. She was frustrated, embarrassed and stressed. When she finally got into her muggle jeans and t-shirt, she went back into the sitting room to find the boy gone.

"SNAPE!" she roared.

"WHAT? CAN'T I PISS WITHOUT YOU NAGGING ME?" he screamed from the bathroom. When he screamed like that he really did have a high pitch voice that made Hermione want to laugh.

"Whatever!" she yelled back. She could hear him mumbling something from inside the bathroom, but couldn't hear what he said. When he emerged, the toddler walked over to Hermione and held out a small cylinder object for her.

"Is this what you need? It sure seems like it to me," he snarled and he watched as she took the object and looked at it, flushing red with embarrassment.

"I DO NOT NEED A TAMPON!" she screamed.

"Then what the hell do you need? Chocolate? Tea? How about Fire-whiskey? Maybe you should get one of those muggle play toys for women," he suggested and coming from the mouth of a child was just wrong even if it was Snape. He looked at Hermione's red face and gaping mouth with indifference. "You're acting like you are having you menstrual cycle."

"I am NOT having my menstrual cycle!" she said vehemently.

"Then what is your problem?" he asked snidely.

"_You_ are my problem," she snarled.

"I'm just a child," he said in mock innocence.

"You are not a damn child, Snape. You are a Professor!" she growled.

"Ha! You see! Even you admit it! I am not a child, I am a Professor therefore I have the right to deduct points-"

"That is not what I meant!"

"Yes it is," he countered. "Oh yes, and thirty points from Gryffindor for being rude to a teacher."

"What?! Slytherin should lose two-hundred points because of you shitting yourself in front of Professor McGonagall during MY class!" she snapped in frustration.

"Yes, but since we established that _I_ am the teacher, you cannot deduct points from _me_. Besides, I thought my little stunt was rather amusing. Did you see Minerva's face? Actually, you should have seen yours. I haven't laughed that hard in my entire life and that is the truth," he said in amusement and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"You are driving me insane!" Hermione yelled, wanting to pull her hair out.

"Yes well, this is payback for the years of torment I had to endure from you and your friends," he replied in the smoothest tone he could, considering he sounded like a child. Hermione pursed her lips and nodded, looking at him with a dangerous glint in her eye.

_Shit…_

"Ok, Snape. Two can play at this game," she replied with a devilish smirk.

_I don't think I like that look…_

"Oi, Mione!" Harry called from the fireplace.

_Oh for fuck sake! Does it ever fucking end? I mean, really?_

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione inquired, sitting back in her seat.

"I just thought I would come and check on you again. By the way, Dumbledore said that he caught Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle trying to break in earlier so they're in detention, but that doesn't mean they won't try it again so watch out," he said as he came to sit down on the sofa. He took one look at Snape's evil little face and changed his mind. Instead, he sat on the chair across from them.

"Thanks Harry. I actually have Snape's wand on me so they can search the room all they want," she replied. She noticed the uncomfortable look that Harry had on his face and turned to see Snape staring at him unblinkingly.

"You know, Hermione, Professor Snape looks like an evil midget," Harry said after a moment of silence between the three. Before she could reply, Snape flew off the couch, his little legs running faster than she had ever seen.

_THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BASTARD! _"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed and just as Harry stood to run, little Snape tackled him to the floor.

"Ahh! Get off me, Snape!"

"I'm going to choke you, Potter!" he screamed and instantly went for the neck.

"SNAPE, HARRY! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Hermione screamed, but she was ignored.

"Get off! I can't hit you cause you're a child right now!" Harry snapped.

"You couldn't hit me anyway because I'm your damn Professor!" he snapped and thrust his little fist at Potter's face, getting him square in the jaw. Luckily, Snape was a whole lot lighter now that he was a toddler because Harry was able to pick him up and practically throw him like a rag-doll. Instantly, Harry got to his feet and ran around the room with little Snape chasing him as fast as he could.

"MIONE!" Harry yelled as he ran another circle around the sofa. "Get your child, right now!"

"He's not my child!" she snapped before jumping in front of Snape. "Snape, come here ri-" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Snape practically bull-dozed her onto the floor. He acted as though she wasn't even there and kept going after Harry. Hermione got up and cursed under her breath. She didn't even hear her 'floo' activate again nor did she see Ron enter with Ginny who was holding Seamus.

"Blimey…" was all Ron could say as he watched Snape chase Harry and Hermione chase after Snape. He looked over at Seamus when he heard the boy laughing hysterically. Ginny pulled out Harry's muggle camera and snapped a few more pictures without them even noticing.

Hermione was able to grab Snape around the waist and lift him up, his little legs kicking the entire time. She walked over to the sofa and tossed him onto it much to his chagrin.

"I'm not a fucking doll!" he snapped and almost went cross-eyed when he looked at her forefinger pointed so close to his face.

"You watch your mouth, young man! Stop acting like a child and sit here and behave!" she yelled. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted sending a glare towards the new visitors. Ginny snapped a picture and stifled a laugh as Snape scowled at her for it.

"Oh my goodness! You should have seen you guys! That was funny!" she giggled.

"Oh yes, it was just hilarious," Snape said sarcastically and glared at Potter who was breathing hard and sitting a good distance from him.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked tiredly, plopping down next to Snape and earning a glare.

"I came to see if you wanted to do some scrapbooking," Ginny said, walking over and taking the bag off her shoulder.

"Sure, we can do that. I need to do something to relieve the stress," Hermione said, glaring at Snape.

"Good. I was just going to have Dobby bring food here if that was alright with you," Ginny said as she sat on the floor and began pulling miniature sized scrap-book materials from her bag.

"Good idea. The last thing I need is _him_ doing what he did earlier today," she said distastefully as she summoned her own scrap-book materials to the sitting room.

"What did he do earlier?" Ron asked, making sure to keep an eye on Seamus.

"He shit himself ON PURPOSE in front of Professor McGonagall," she snarled, eyeing him again. Ginny gasped, but Ron, Harry, and Seamus burst out laughing.

"That's awesome!" Ron exclaimed.

"No it is not! It was embarrassing and disgusting!" she retorted.

_You deserved it, Granger!_

"I'm sorry, Mione, but being that it was Snape who did it I think it's pretty damn funny!" Ron said with a laugh.

"Yeah, even though I don't like him much, I have to give him credit on that one!" Harry laughed until tears spilled from his eyes.

_How touching…_

"Shut up! Both of you!" she said and glared at little Seamus, instantly making him go silent.

"Alright, alright," Ron said and conjured a chess board for him and Harry. Seamus walked over and sat down on one of the chairs so he could watch them play while Hermione and Ginny returned their materials to the proper size, taking up a large portion of the floor in front of the sofa. Hermione looked back at Snape to see he was still pouting.

_What are you looking at?_

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Kill you all," he replied snidely. Hermione thinned her lips and walked over to an open area next to the fireplace. Thinking carefully of what she wanted, she began to conjure several oddly shaped objects that were the size of two bricks combined.

"Hermione, did you just conjure a pile of Legos?" Harry asked looking at the brightly colored plastic pieces.

"Yes," she said in a matter-of-fact tone and thought better of the colors. With a quick wave of her wand, she changed the colors into dark greens, blacks, browns, whites, and a few silvers. She walked back over to Snape and picked him up.

"Put me the hell down!" he bit out.

"Oh shut up," she said, setting him down in front of the large pile of Legos.

"What in the fucking hell is this?" he asked looking at the oddly shaped blocks. They were large plastic blocks with two cylinder type shapes sticking up from the top of each block. Some of the blocks had three cylinder shapes sticking up and Snape had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do with them.

"These are Legos," she said calmly.

"What in the name of Merlin is a Lego?" he asked waspishly.

"They are like building blocks. It's a muggle thing. Aren't you a half-blood?"

"Yes, but I do not see how that pertains to anything," he snapped, looking up at her lividly.

"You're parents never bought you Legos? They have been around for years," she replied.

"These are toys!"

"Well…yes," she said uncertainly.

"My parents didn't buy me toys! I don't want these! I may look like a child, but I AM NOT a child!" he snapped.

"You're parents didn't buy you toys? That sucks!" Harry said, feeling a little sympathy for Snape.

"I don't need your pity!" the raven-haired boy responded acidly.

"Well, these will give you something to do! So do it!" Hermione snapped and went back to sit with Ginny.

Severus looked at the blocks contemptuously and then looked back at everyone else to see they were all involved in their own little thing. He scowled blackly and sat down on the floor, his arms crossed over his chest again. It was several minutes of watching Miss Granger paste non-moving pictures onto some sickly colored piece of paper before he looked back at the Legos.

Scowling, he picked one up and looked it over. They were hollow and strange looking to him. He had never played with Legos, or any other toys for that matter, so he had no idea what to do with them.

_This is stupid!_

He began to slowly take pieces and stack them next to each other, but they moved constantly if he so much as bumped them. Miss Granger had said they were like building blocks.

_How the hell are you supposed to build anything with these things?!_

He tried piecing them together a few different ways to no avail.

_These are good for nothing!_

Snape held one in his hand and then eyed Potter who was focused on his game of chess. An evil smirk crossed his face.

Hermione looked up just in time to see a green Lego block fly across the room and smack Harry in the head, sending him to the floor. Her mouth fell and she gaped at Snape who began laughing hysterically, practically rolling on the floor. She was about to say something when she heard Seamus and Ron laughing too. Ginny covered her mouth to try and hide it, but her face was nearly tomato red. Harry stood up and rubbed his head, glaring at Snape.

"Little midget…" he mumbled before sitting back down. "Shut up, Ron, and play the game."

"Snape, you better stop it or I will send you to bed already!" Hermione told him. Snape stopped laughing, but the amusement was evident in his coal black eyes.

"Well, at least he's laughing," Ginny said, but got a glare from Hermione.

"Yes, I'm glad he's having a grand old time," Harry cut in sarcastically.

_Oh yes, At least I can get away with hitting that imbecile._

Snape ignored Potter's glare and looked back down at the blocks. For a moment he sat there studying them trying to figure out how they were actual building blocks. He narrowed his eyes and picked two of them up.

_Alright, if a child can do this so can I…_

Severus tried to piece them together again, but this time he stacked on top of the other and heard them click into place.

_FINALLY!_

It was that one click that started it all. Severus decided that if he was forced to be a child then he might as well keep himself occupied. He began to pile the blocks into color order and set them neatly in their own little spaces. He stood for a moment, looking down at the open space he had before he began to lay out a foundation for what he was building.

_At least, Granger, thought to make corner pieces…_

Hermione sat with Ginny and pasted pictures to several different colored sheets of paper before adding in all the extra decorations. She had loads of stickers, borders, pins, buttons, ribbons and much more to decorate her pages with. It was one of the muggle past-times that she had always enjoyed and was glad that Ginny got into it as well. Of course, Ginny's pictures were from the magical world and moved where as Hermione's didn't.

Hermione slid her finished sheets into the plastic sleeves of her scrap-book and flipped through it again to make sure it looked right. Her family book was finally done. She had several others at her parent's home and the start of another one under her bed. It was actually one for her time at Hogwarts. She had to admit that she was anxious to get to that one.

When she looked up, her mouth fell open and she stared at Snape's Lego creation. He had built a five foot castle for himself. She hadn't even realized that she had given him that many blocks. The whole thing was color coordinated and Snape was no where to be seen.

"Did Snape seriously build a castle out of Legos?" Harry asked, looking up at the small building.

"Yep, I think he did," Hermione replied.

"How cute!" Ginny said.

"Go to hell!" was the surly reply from within the Lego castle.

"Well, he may be small, but he sure is the same old Snape," Harry said sarcastically.

"That he is," Hermione agreed quietly.

Harry pulled out his camera again and took a snap-shot of the small castle. The flash caught Snape's attention and he stuck his head out of the window only to see another flash in his face.

"You are going to be sorry, Potter!" he yelled angrily.

"Yeah right! We'll see about that! By the time you are back to normal, these pictures will be developed and hidden where you can't find them," Harry said casually. He was enjoying Snape's weakness for the short amount of time he would have it. He might as well was how he figured it.


	6. A dirty little secret

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 6**

_The Dirty Little Secret_

Severus Snape didn't come out of his castle of Legos for several hours. He didn't want to see anyone's face, the camera flashes, or have to deal with everyone. He grew up a lonely boy and into the lonely man that he was today and he had no plans of changing that. Severus sat in his castle in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chin; glaring out at the Gryffindor's who seemed to finally be leaving.

"Well, Hermione, we better get back and go to bed," Harry said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yes, I need to go to bed as well," Hermione said tiredly.

"Well, we need to get back to see what Lavender has done to Neville. She was quick to offer to baby-sit and I think she went on one of her little dress-up frenzies with him," Ginny said. Luckily for Snape, no one saw him shudder at the thought.

"Poor Neville," Hermione said sympathetically.

"Poor Neville? Blimey, it was either leave em' there with her or bring him here to deal with Snape. Neville was much happier dressin' as a girl," Ron said picking up Seamus. Hermione thinned her lips and shook her head as everyone headed to the fireplace.

Once everyone was gone and Hermione had put all her scrap-booking things away she went back to the sitting room and knocked gently on the Lego castle. There was no response. She frowned, knelt down and peered in the doorway only to see little Snape sitting in the corner with his narrowed black eyes fixed on her.

"It's time to go to bed," she said softly.

"I'll decide when I go to bed, Miss Granger!" he snapped. Her good mood quickly vanished and she glared at him.

"You will do as I say or you'll be sorry," she replied evenly.

"I AM THE PROFESSOR!" he roared.

"GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" she screamed causing his eyes to widen in shock. He found that she actually looked quite frightening.

"FINE!" he snapped, too tired to argue with her about it. He came out of his little castle and glared up at her menacingly. "You're an annoying, bossy, know-it-all!"

Hermione eyes lost their angry spark and Snape could swear that he saw a flicker of hurt before she masked her face with indifference. He knew that he often did that, but seeing Miss Granger do it was somewhat disturbing.

"Come on, I don't have all night," she said curtly and walked into the room. He followed grudgingly, but narrowed his eyes when he saw her go into the bathroom and heard the water start.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"You need to take a bath," she replied.

"Oh no! No! No! No! You are NOT giving me a bath again," he said defiantly. She came back out and looked down at him.

"It should be easier to deal with since we have done this already," she said, but he could hear the uncertainty in her voice. She was just as uncomfortable as he was.

"No! It is not easier! You saw my bits and you were never supposed to!" he yelled, his face turning a deep shade of red, but they both knew it wasn't from anger.

"Well…it doesn't necessarily count though," she said uncomfortably.

"Excuse me? Why doesn't it count?" he asked, raising a little eyebrow.

"Because you're…you know…little. I mean, if your…_bits_…looked like that as an adult then…I suppose it would count…" she trailed off feeling extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Miss Granger, I am not Mr. Weasley," he said rather calmly. So calmly that it disturbed her. "I can assure you that my _bits_ are quite adequate. Do not judge my appearance as it is now for if you ever had the chance to see me naked as an adult, you would probably stare and that mouth that you can never seem to shut would probably be gaping long enough to catch flies."

_Well, she finally shut her mouth… I just wish she would stop looking at me like that…_

When Hermione finally snapped out of her momentary shock, she moved away from the bathroom door and headed to her bed to read while Snape took his bath. She could feel his eyes following her, but didn't look at him.

"Miss Granger, if I had known that getting you to shut that mouth of yours would only require me describing my penis, I would have just showed you the damn thing in hopes that your mouth would never open again," he said with a smirk, enjoying baiting her. She looked up at him calmly.

"Sir, you don't have the balls," she said boldly. The smirk left Severus's face instantly.

"Oh really?" he dared to ask.

"I wouldn't count the balls you have now, their too small," she replied evenly. This time he scowled.

"You're going to eat those words!" he growled and stomped off into the bathroom.

"I hope I do," she murmured, smiling to herself. She opened her book and began to read, but was distracted with thoughts of what Snape had said. She really wanted to see _it_ now.

Hermione frowned when she heard a 'thump' on the floor, followed by scampering little feet and several obscenities. She couldn't help the smug smile that graced her lips as she listened to Snape complain about how he couldn't reach the towels or climb out of the tub by himself without falling. Hermione pretended to be reading when Snape walked out scowling. She snorted when she saw the towel wrapping around his entire body except for his face.

"I don't see anything amusing about any of this," he hissed as he padded over to his little pile of neatly folded clothes.

Hermione shrugged and closed her book. She was tired and worn out. Snape was certainly easier to deal with as adult and she never thought that to be possible. She looked over at him to see him fully dressed with his hair slicked back.

_What the hell are you staring at me now for?_

"Are you ready for bed?" she asked.

"No. I am ready for a fire-whiskey," he replied smoothly although a little high pitched.

"You are not drinking that shit while in my care," she said evenly.

"Language, Miss Granger," he warned.

"Oh please! Don't try to discipline me or tell me right from wrong when you're the one that shit in your pants in my Transfiguration class," she snapped in annoyance.

_Yes, it was quite disgusting but hilarious as well… I'm sure you'll never forget that one. _

"You are not very pleasant company right now, Miss Granger," he said calmly.

"You're never pleasant company you little brat!" she snapped.

_Ok. You want to call me names? Fine._

Severus willed his eyes to water and his lower lip to tremble as he stared at the young Gryffindor with sad wide eyes. He wasn't too surprised when he saw her horrified expression filled with guilt.

_You, Miss Granger, are so gullible._

"I'm not a brat," he said in a hurt childish down, forcing the fake tears to fall.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione said in horror and instantly went to him, picked him up and held him to her.

_Feel the guilt! Feel it! Ha Ha!_

"I didn't mean to say it! This just hasn't been easy," she said soothingly, rocking him back and forth while she sat on the edge of the bed.

_It's not like this is a walk in the park for me either!_

"I'm just so frustrated with everything. Maybe I do need to check if my menstrual cycle is near," she said guiltily.

_Ok…I really didn't need to know that…but thanks anyway._

"Please don't cry," she whispered, rubbing his back.

_If you keep holding me to your breasts every time then I am going to cry every day just for that…_

"I didn't even think you were capable of crying," she kept on.

_Oh thanks. That was supposed to make me feel better?_

Severus snuggled closer to her, savoring the feeling of her breasts against his cheek. Once again, she missed the evil little smirk he wore as she rubbed little circles on his back.

_This is the most action I've gotten in a long time…that's actually pretty sad now that I think about it._

Hermione lay back on the bed with little Snape on top of her. She had forgotten that this was her sour Professor for the moment and thought of him as a three-year old that she had said mean things to and was now trying to comfort him.

_Hmm…this isn't so bad…_

Severus could hear the steady rhythm of her heart beat and the circles she was rubbing into his back was beginning to have effect on him. His eyes became heavy and he yawned widely, temporarily forgetting that this was the annoying Gryffindor that was best friend to Harry Potter.

Hermione heard the soft snoring and realized that Snape had fallen asleep. She didn't have the heart to put him in the crib so she pulled the blanket over them and turned out the lights with the wave of her wand. After tucking the wand back under her pillow, she closed her eyes and was instantly sound asleep.

Severus awoke at around seven in the morning when he felt something tickling his face. He sat up and looked down at the bushy hair of Hermione Granger. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

_I can't believe I fell asleep in the same bed with her! What the bloody hell is wrong with me!_

He was about to say something when she rolled over and snuggled into her pillow. For some reason no words could leave his mouth. He looked down at her long lashes resting against her cheeks and the barely visible freckles that dusted her nose. If he were really honest with himself, he would say that she was beautiful.

_I am losing it…_

"Mmmm…" she moaned softly.

_What the fucking hell?_

"Oooh…"

_Oh sweet Merlin! STOP IT! _

"Mmmhmm…"

_I can't take this anymore! I want my body back dammit!_

"Severus…" she whispered. She was sound asleep and completely oblivious to her Professor who was staring at her with eyes as wide as saucers.

_Did she just say my name? _

"Oooh…"

_Oh my God! She said my name and she is moaning! What is she dreaming about? I want to know! _

Severus saw the young woman bury her face in the pillow and noticed the very subtle hip movements. If his eyes could get any bigger they would have. He sat in complete shock and stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

_Holy shit! She's dreaming about me!_

"Don't stop, Severus," she said breathlessly against the pillow.

_Why the fuck would I stop?! Damn that Longbottom fool for his idiocy! I can't bloody do anything about this!_

"Oooh!" she cried out softly.

_Oh I must be giving it to her good…_

He could hear the change in her breathing and could see the light sheen of sweat on her forehead. He couldn't help but smirk now.

_So, Miss Granger holds a dirty little secret. That would explain everything. Oh, she is going to be so humiliated. I can't wait!_

"Severus!"

_I'm right here! _

It was shortly after calling his name again did she calm down and sleep soundly, leaving a very smug Severus Snape to his thoughts. He laid back down next to her and even moved closer, hoping that she would wake up and remember what she dreamt about. He wanted to see the horror on her face. Unfortunately, lying back down was not a great idea because he ended up falling dead asleep.

When Hermione rolled over two hours later, she awoke to a very irate toddler Snape who happened to be underneath her. She quickly jumped off him and stared at him in horror as her vivid dream flashed through her mind.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to crush you," she apologized.

"Perhaps if you would stay on your side of the bed I wouldn't have to worry about being crushed!" he snapped.

"I said I was sorry," she mumbled, but avoided looking directly into his eyes. She missed the smirk again.

"Miss Granger, why can't you look at me? Surprised to find that your Professor slept in your bed?" he asked mockingly.

"Right now, you're a toddler so it doesn't count," she huffed.

"Yes, well you keep going back and forth on whether or not I am a Professor or toddler I keep getting confused. I trust you slept well?" Severus watched in satisfaction as her face turned a lovely shade of red.

"Yes, fine…" she mumbled and instantly headed for the bathroom.

Severus snickered and jumped off the bed, hurrying to his clothes and dressing before she came back out. He heard the shower start and knew that she was going to be in there for a little while.

_Probably needs to clean herself up after that dream…_

Severus walked around the room looking for something to do, but after a couple of minutes he plopped down on the floor and pouted. Sourly, he looked around again until his eyes rested on the beige colored book underneath Miss Granger's bed.

_Scrap-book, huh? Let's see what this shit is all about…_

He pulled the book out from its spot and opened it only to be assaulted by a sickly bright pink page with muggle photographs. He sneered down at the colored page, but proceeded to look through the different photos. It seemed that the photos all pertained to Miss Granger's family and childhood. Severus silently went through the pages, noticing that each page was individually created and designed for certain pictures. There were stickers and little notes by several of the photos as well as borders, tags, and little trinkets.

_What is wrong with a regular photo album? How the hell does she have the time for all this?_

Severus came to a picture of the young Gryffindor from when she was eleven years old and sneered. Her teeth were really overgrown at the time and her hair was a bird's nest. He remembered how annoying she used to be and shook his head.

_She went from this to the young woman she is now…fantasizing about her Professor…_

He heard the shower shut off and quickly slid the book back under the bed and waited. He wanted to embarrass her. He wanted to see what her reaction would be if she knew that he knew about her dream. Severus smirked evilly. He knew the perfect time to tell her.

Hermione made sure she was dressed before she came out of the bathroom. She didn't want to have another embarrassing moment with Snape seeing her naked. She walked out and noticed that Snape was already dressed, sitting on the floor and looking at her with an innocent smile on his face. She instantly became suspicious.

"Ready to go, Miss Granger?" he asked kindly. Too kindly. She nodded her head slowly and walked over to him. When she picked him up, he didn't protest nor did he sneer. There was something definitely not right about this.

They made their way down to breakfast to find that everyone else was already getting into their seats. She sat down next to Ginny and began preparing a plate for Snape who was glaring again at little Neville.

"Stop that!" Hermione hissed, smacking his arm. She received a death glare for that. Ron and Harry were sitting on either side of Neville and Seamus, stuffing their mouths with eggs.

"How was your night?" Ginny asked.

"It was fine," Hermione shrugged and sipped her morning pumpkin juice.

"Oh, I'm sure it was," Snape said with a smirk. Hermione frowned and looked at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked in confusion.

"Miss Granger, how can you not know what I am referring to?" he asked. Everyone around them paused to look at her.

"What's he talking about, Mione'?" Ron asked, swallowing his food.

"I don't know," she replied in annoyance.

"I'm talking about your sweet little dreams, Miss Granger," he said calmly and watched as her face became bright red.

"Dreams?" Ginny asked, looking from the Professor to her friend who looked mortified.

"Yes, dreams. The kind of dreams where she was screaming _my_ name," Snape replied. He watched Mr. Potter choke on his food and began coughing loudly.

_I hope you choke you little bastard!_

Ron reached around and slapped Harry hard on the back, dislodging whatever was stuck in his throat.

_Oh dammit…_

"Mione'! You had a dream about _Snape? _ You were…shagging him?" Ron asked in disbelief and caught the attention of a few other students.

"No, I wasn't! He's lying!" she replied desperately.

"Ha! When have you known me to lie?" Snape asked.

"He has a point," Harry conceded. Snape sat there with a smug look on his face until he saw Miss Granger's eyes tear up.

"You're a fucking bastard," she hissed. That was unexpected. Angrily, she pointed her wand at him and before he knew it, he was sitting there with a bright pink dress on, knee high socks, black dress shoes, and his hair was in pigtails. He was horrified. Again, he saw the camera flash and found himself glaring at red-faced Harry Potter who was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face. The entire hall was laughing at him as well as the teachers at the staff table.

_Fucking Granger! _

Severus leapt from the table and ran out of the hall after Miss Granger. He wanted to scream at her for dressing him like a little girl. His little legs went as fast as they could to catch up with her and when he did, he wrapped himself around her calves causing her to trip.

"Get off me, Snape!" she snapped.

"Dress me like a boy!" he yelled angrily.

"No! You deserve it! You're lucky I didn't leave you naked in the Great Hall! How could you do that to me? How could you say those things in front of my friends?" she raged as tears streamed down her face. Now he was the one feeling guilty.

"I apologize…" he said softly, sitting back on his heels.

"You apologize? Do you think that's going to make everything better?" she bit out angrily.

_It's not like I didn't enjoy you screaming my name…_

Before he knew it, his clothes were changed back to normal and she was moving to stand. He hadn't exactly expected that kind of reaction from her. He only wanted to have some fun, but apparently he went about it the wrong way.

"Why don't you just go back to the dungeons and take care of yourself?" she sneered.

"Miss Granger, I said I was sorry! I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this," he snapped.

"Maybe because my friends don't know that I dream about FUCKING MY PROFESSOR WHICH HAPPENS TO BE YOU!" she screamed causing him to jump away.

_Wow she looks scary…_

He was about to say something when he the expression on her face stopped him. Her eyes widened and she immediately pulled her wand out. He frowned and turned to see what she was looking at. Severus felt a cold chill run through him as he saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy approaching with their wands drawn and pointing right at him and Miss Granger. For the first time, Snape knew he couldn't defend himself or his student.


	7. Gryffindor Courage

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 7**

_Gryffindor Courage_

Hermione saw Malfoy and his two goons coming toward them with wands ready. She immediately stepped in front of little Snape and gripped her wand tightly, preparing for a fight. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched Malfoy smirk evilly at her.

"Well, what do we have hear? The Mud-blood Granger and her little crush Traitor Snape," he sneered.

"Shove off, Malfoy," she warned.

"Or what? It's three against one. Snape doesn't count," he laughed. Snape knew he was right. Using a wand not only took magical ability, but physical and his wand had been trained over the years to use some very dark and powerful curses. His toddler form would certainly not be able to handle the magic that coursed through it. It was up to Miss Granger now.

"Unless you've learned to use your wands properly, it's more like me against none. Oh and I was referring to the wands in your hands because I already know you can't use the _other_ ones," she said snidely. Draco's face turned a nice shade of red and he scowled blackly. Pansy had spread around the entire school that Draco was useless in bed when he had left her and it was an embarrassment he had to deal with even now, a year later.

"We'll see about that, Granger. Perhaps I should see what you're so willing to show Snape," Draco said nastily. Hermione felt her cheeks burn slightly, but didn't falter.

"You will be sorry, Malfoy. I'll give you a chance to back down now," she said with ferocity. Snape looked at her in shock.

_Is she fucking insane? It's three against one even if they are idiots!_

"Give me Snape and I'll let you go," Draco said.

_What?!_

"No! I won't let you near him," she hissed, protectively standing in front of him.

_I think I'm falling in love with you, Miss Granger…_

"Suit yourself," Draco said lazily. "Expelliarmus!"

Hermione was ready for any hex or curse and quickly deflected it, only to have Goyle and Crabbe both trying to hex her at the same time. Hexes began to fly all around the corridor and all Snape could do was hide behind her. She glared at Crabbe who was advancing on her.

"Furnunculus!" she shouted and smirked when she saw boils breaking out all over his face. He dropped to his knees and covered his face in pain, leaving the two other Slytherins to fight her.

"Incarcerous!" Goyle shouted, but Hermione dodge the hex. Unfortunately, Snape wasn't expecting that and was now bound with robes on the floor.

"Diffindo," Hermione said quickly slicing the robes, but that momentary lapse cost her as she felt a sharp pain in her side. Blood began to seep through her shirt and stain her jeans, but still she did not falter. Crabbe had gotten back up and was about to cast a curse, but Hermione was quicker. "Langlock!"

_Hey! That's one of my spells. What the fuck?_

"Expelliarmus!" Draco tried again and this time it worked. Granger's wand flew out of her hand to him.

_Oh shit, this isn't good. _

"You're dead now," Goyle laughed.

Hermione stood her ground and looked at them defiantly. Her hand had already reached behind her back and pulled the hidden black ebony wand from its hiding place in her shirt.

_My wand… Can she handle it?_

All three boys came at her, but she gripped Professor Snape's wand tightly and once they got close enough she brandished it and sent all three of them flying backwards with a non-verbal spell.

"Accio wand!" she cried out before they could get up and felt her wand fly into her other hand. She raised both wands at the three boys who stared at her in shock. The arm with her wand was drawn back while the other with Snape's wand was outstretched and pointing right at them.

_I can't believe this… Granger, you're amazing…_

Severus watched in fascination as the three boys began to throw all kinds of hexes at Miss Granger and she blocked them and returned hexes with both wands. It was rare to find people who could use two different wands, not only with both hands, but at the same time.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled with her wand, petrifying Goyle and almost immediately pointed Snape's wand at Malfoy. "Stupefy!"

Malfoy fell to the ground next to Goyle with a loud thud. Crabbe stared at the two before looking back at her in alarm. He had no idea that she could use two wands or that she was that powerful.

"Stupefy!" a voice cried out sending Crabbe to join his friends. Hermione and Snape turned to see Harry Potter holding Neville in one arm and his wand in the other. His jaw was tight and his eyes were narrowed angrily as he glared at the three Slytherins on the floor.

"Harry," Hermione acknowledged breathlessly.

"Mione', are you…you're bleeding!" he said worriedly. Ron and Ginny ran up behind him, holding Seamus.

"Oh my! Hermione!" Ginny cried out, noticing the blood and how pale she was.

Hermione suddenly felt dizzy and dropped both wands. Her breathing came out in short gasps and she fell to her knees. The first person at her side was little Snape who looked at her worriedly.

"Miss Granger?" he said softly, but her eyes closed and she collapsed to the floor.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled and ran to her side. He quickly put Neville down and rolled his friend onto her back. "Enervate." She didn't wake up.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ginny asked, kneeling down next to Harry with tears in her eyes. He didn't answer.

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted and the silvery stag immediately emerged. "I need Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pompfry!" They watched as the stag galloped down the corridor and out of sight.

Ron was holding the two Gryffindor toddlers back as they now started to cry as blood pooled around their friend. Snape hadn't said anything the entire time. He was kneeling next to her head, looking down at her with an expression of total loss.

_If I hadn't said anything at breakfast…this wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault…_

Severus felt guilt fill him as he looked down at her un-naturally pale face. Her wheezing breaths were a stab in the heart every time he heard it. This time when the tears burned his eyes, it was for real.

"Good heavens!" McGonagall's voice echoed through the corridor as she ran towards them with Dumbledore and Madam Pompfry right behind her.

"What happened here?" Dumbledore demanded, the twinkle lost from his eyes.

"They attacked her," Harry said, pointing to the three Slytherins.

"She fought them off," Snape said quietly. Everyone looked at him. "She used my wand as well as hers and defended me. Malfoy wanted me, but she wouldn't let them come near me." His voice was slightly choked and the guilt was evident.

"Minerva, take these boys to my office and send for the authorities. We need to get Miss Granger to the Hospital wing," Albus said seriously.

Madam Pompfry was already running her wand over Hermione's body and frowning. She stopped the bleeding, but the wound was serious and needed to be tended to immediately.

"Her magic is practically drained. Her body is so exhausted from using two wands that she is barely alive," Poppy said worriedly.

"How is that possible? How can two wands do that to her?" Harry asked.

"Severus is a very powerful wizard and his wand matches that power. Miss Granger is also very powerful, but using both wands like she did drained her, not only magically but physically. I think that she was so intent on defending herself and Severus that she didn't realize just how much of her energy was being used," Albus said and watched as Madam Pompfry levitated her and practically ran to the Hospital wing.

Ron stayed and helped Professor McGonagall levitate the Slytherins to Dumbledore's office while Harry and Ginny carried the two little Gryffindor's with them to the Hospital wing behind Dumbledore. Snape picked up both his wand as well as Miss Granger's and stared down at them.

_I can't believe she nearly sacrificed herself for me…_

Severus looked up slowly and watched Dumbledore and the Gryffindors rush down the hall. He had never had anyone stand up or defend him before. He hadn't realized what an extraordinary woman the young lioness was. She had defended him as if he were her own. Severus felt a true tear roll down his cheek as he slowly began to follow the others to the Hospital wing.

It was several hours before Miss Granger was stabilized. Everyone had stayed and waited to see what the news would be. The authorities had come and asked questions for what seemed like forever before they finally took the three Slytherins into custody. To everyone's surprise, Millicent Bullstrode had come to the Hospital wing with Pansy who confessed to knowing Draco's plans. Pansy had practically wet herself when she saw the black expression on Professor Snape's face.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she whimpered, but Snape's expression was cold and unwavering.

"I'll deal with you when we are back to normal," he hissed angrily and went back inside to sit beside Miss Granger.

Harry noticed the expression on his Professor's face as he looked down at his best friend. There was more than just guilt in his eyes. There was admiration, concern, and what he was sure was love. It seemed that Hermione had broken through the wall that guarded the Professor's heart. If anyone could do it, it was her.

"Harry?" He turned to look at Dumbledore's somber expression.

"Yes, sir?"

"I think we should leave Miss Granger to recover. She won't wake for some time. You can come back tomorrow and she how she is doing. If there is any change, we'll let you know," he said softly. Harry nodded and stood up.

"What about Professor Snape? Who's going to take care of him?" Harry asked.

"I can take care of myself," he snapped.

"Yeah right! That's why Mione's here…" Ron started, but stopped when he saw the stricken expression on Snape's face. He instantly felt bad. It really wasn't Snape's fault, but he was angry that his friend had nearly died for him.

"RON!" Ginny snapped and slapped her brother on the back of the head.

"It wasn't his fault," Harry said quietly. "Hermione would have done anything to protect him as well as any of us no matter what the consequences."

"Sorry mate," Ron said softly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Severus, I would like you to go with Mr. Potter," Albus said gently, but he also had that no nonsense tone Severus was all too familiar with.

Heaving a sigh, Severus jumped down off the chair and followed them out. He walked slowly behind them, not wanting to be near anyone but Miss Granger. Severus barely registered what was happening until he found himself being carried by Mr. Potter.

"Put me down!" he growled, struggling in the boy's strong grasp.

"Sorry, sir, but you're walking too slow and students are coming back from Hogsmeade. Last thing I need is you getting trampled. Hermione would kill me," Harry said firmly and carried him all the way to the Gryffindor common room.

_This is worse than wearing a pink dress. Bloody Potter carrying me…for the love of Merlin!_

Severus was relieved when he was finally put down on one of the sofas. He sneered as he watched Longbottom and Finnigan sit on the floor and play with muggle toy vehicles. The others sat down and seemed lost in thought about the day's events.

"I hope she'll be alright," Ginny whispered.

"She will be. Hermione doesn't give up so easily," Harry said firmly. Ginny nodded and looked over at Snape who barely held her gaze.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine," he said coldly.

_I'm only responsible for the near death of someone who actually cares about me._

"It's not your fault, Professor," Harry told him.

"No, it's my fault!" Neville cried out and burst into tears. "If I hadn't messed up the potion none of this would have happened!"

"It still could have happened," Harry said.

"Yeah, he's right. Besides, if Professor Snape hadn't been transformed into a toddler and Hermione got attacked, she wouldn't have had his wand to help her," Ginny pointed out.

"My wand is what hurt her," Snape cut in icily, hating himself for being so drawn to Dark magic.

"No, Malfoy and his two idiot friends hurt her. She knew the risk of what she was doing, but she chose to do it anyway. Your wand saved her no matter what you think," Ginny told him. Snape couldn't say anything to that. It was true that having his wand helped her, but he was so blinded by self hatred that he wouldn't accept that.

It was another couple of hours before Severus finally got so agitated that he couldn't sit still. He began pacing the common room, ignoring everyone. Now that he had spent so much time with Miss Granger he had no desire to return to his own rooms just yet, but he did want to return to hers. Usually, he would be having fun taunting her or sneaking up on her while she was in the shower or he would be eating dinner with her. Either way, he would be spending time with her and now that he wasn't he realized just how bad he wanted to.

"Professor?" Snape turned to see Potter looking down at him with a somber expression.

"It's time to go to dinner," he said.

"I'm not hungry," Severus snapped.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're going with us. I can't let anything happen to you or leave you alone," Harry told him firmly.

"You were not the one charged with my care," he sneered.

"No, I wasn't but since Hermione is unable to, her responsibilities fall to us."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Because we're friends and friends look after each other. No matter what happens to her, she would have wanted to make sure that you were still getting taken care of," Harry said and left Snape speechless. He didn't even protest when he felt Potter pick him up.

They all began to make their way to the Great Hall until they were stopped by Professor McGonagall. Severus felt his heart jump into his throat. Minerva had a firm expression on her face so he wasn't sure if she was delivering good news or bad news.

"I have news from the Hospital wing for you," she said, catching everyone's attention.

"Is she alright?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"She is fine. She is recovering well and woke up not too long ago," Minerva said. Severus couldn't describe just how relieved he was.

"Can we see her?" Harry asked quickly, but Minerva shook her head.

"She is resting, however she did leave me a list of things to tell you," Minerva said with thinned lips.

"What is it?"

"She told me to tell you not to worry about her for starters and also to take care of Severus, do not fight with him, do not place him in crib, do not bathe him because he can bathe himself, do not make him cry, do not insult him, do not disrespect him, do not feed him spaghetti, do not permit him to wear all black, but no pin-strips or bright colors either, do not carry him around constantly because he does not like it, and if she finds out that he was not taken care of while she is in the hospital wing she will make sure you are sorry," Minerva said and eyed Severus. In fact, everyone was looking at Severus. He couldn't help but show a big toothy grin of triumph.

"Well, that sounds like Mione'," Ginny said.

"Yeah, a big list of things _not_ to do," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Hmpf! I think she has spoiled him. Somehow I do not believe that his so called crying was genuine with her," Minerva said, looking at her.

"Do not insult me, Minerva," Severus said mockingly. She thinned her lips even more and scowled at him.

"I am your colleague Severus Snape and I will do whatever I damn well please with you," she snapped.

"My dear Minerva, I am not myself at that moment. You should be much kinder to me considering I am a child and this is a traumatic experience for me," he drawled.

"I'll give you a traumatic experience, Severus Snape!" she growled in annoyance.

"With what? Your face?" he asked with a smirk. Severus saw her face instantly turn red and he leapt out of Potter's arms and ran down the corridor with Minerva hot on his heels.

"Come back here, Snape!" she yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Severus yelled as his little legs carried him as fast as possible.

The Gryffindor's burst out laughing and watched Snape run from McGonagall, cutting turns whenever she got close. Harry took out his camera and snapped a few pictures for Hermione, knowing that she would love it. They jogged down the corridor after the two Professors trying to catch up to see what was going to happen.

"SEVERUS!" Minerva yelled, catching the attention of the entire Great Hall.

"ALBUS! STOP HER! SHE'S INSANE!" Snape yelled as he ran up to the Head table. Albus couldn't stop himself from laughing and it was instantly contagious. The rest of the teachers began to laugh as well as many of the students.

"Severus has insulted me and is now saying that I am insane?" Minerva seethed. Little Snape stood up on the Head table and looked at her.

"You're the one chasing me, woman!" he snapped trying to sound angry but he wanted to laugh so badly.

"You better address me with respect young man!" she snapped.

"You so eloquently pointed out that we were colleagues and if you cannot respect me I will not respect you."

"I am going to hex you!" she warned.

Severus couldn't help it. The look on her face was priceless. Her expression was absolutely livid and she was almost as red as a tomato. Hair was sticking out of her neat bun and made her look deranged. He burst into hysterical laughter.

"Minerva…you…look constipated!" he laughed. Albus had enough grace to cover his face so she couldn't see him laughing, but Remus wasn't so graceful. He snorted in the middle of drinking of pumpkin juice and caused it to squirt from his nose. He burst into laughter along with the rest of the students.

Minerva launched at Severus again, but he jumped from the table and ran to the students tables, slipping under them where she couldn't go. Severus crawled on the floor under the Hufflepuff table toward the Gryffindor table. He couldn't help but look at the students legs and grimaced when he found himself faced with an extremely large Hufflepuff's thighs and short skirt.

"Thirty points from Hufflepuff, Miss Tannon for now knickers! What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped in disgust and continued on leaving a very red face girl behind. The hall continued to laugh hysterically because of Snape's random comments.

"I like him better this way," Ron said. "OW!" He looked under the table to see Snape's narrowed little eyes.

"Well I don't like it better this way, Weasley!" he snapped and crawled up from under the table. "Where is that crazed woman?" Snape peered over the edge of the table to see that Minerva had finally sat down with the other Professors, but was eying the room furiously.

"She looks pretty livid," Harry stated when he noticed McGonagall's icy glare.

"Yes she does, doesn't she? I love it," Snape drawled sat himself between Potter and Miss Weasley.

Harry chuckled softly. It was so strange to find out that Snape had a sense of humor and was actually quite funny when he wanted to be. He would never have believed it if he hadn't seen it. If only Snape would stay that way. He wouldn't be half bad.


	8. Son of the Devil

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 8**

_Son of the Devil_

Snape seemed like his old obnoxious, snarky self after he had found out that Hermione was going to be alright. After a few days of being in the care of the Gryffindors he had returned to full Snape glory. Harry was beginning to get very agitated with the sarcastic comments and rude remarks that little Snape made every once in a while.

"Just because Hermione gave us a list of what not to do with you, doesn't mean you can get away with everything," Harry told him.

"What are you going to do, Mr. Potter?" he asked smugly.

"Don't push it," he warned.

"Come on Wonder Boy! Take your best shot!" Snape taunted. Harry narrowed his eyes and hexed his clothes off. Snape looked down at himself and then looked at Potter with wide eyes and an 'O' forming his lips.

The students in the common room burst out laughing. Ron fell out of his chair and was practically rolling on the ground. Snape had endured so many embarrassing moments lately that he just shook his head and eyed Potter.

"Do you boys want to see me naked or something?" he asked.

"No, it's just hilarious to see our evil Potions Master with those tiny _bits_," Ron laughed. This time Snape narrowed his eyes.

"You don't honestly think I am this small as an adult do you?" he asked in disbelief. Ron laughed even harder. Harry couldn't help but join in.

"Come on, Snape! You have huge feet, hands, and a hell of a nose. I think those parts took away from the rest of you. I mean, _that's _small," Ron said, pointing to Snape's bits. Severus pursed his lips and nodded.

"Weasley, I am three fucking years old right now. Of course I am small. Just wait, you insolent boy," Snape said snidely.

_I'll show you a real cock you little brat! You'll be cursing your parents for those small gifts!_

Severus went over to his little box of clothes and dressed himself while ignoring the laughter of the students. He was three. Being naked in front of them wasn't so bad right now only because he didn't have much to show them anyway. He dressed himself and looked back at Ron Weasley who was still laughing about how small Snape's bits were.

_That's it!_

Snape took a calming deep breath before his face turned to one of rage as he charged toward the red-head. Weasley hadn't seen it coming and ended up getting sent to the floor. Severus jumped head first toward him.

Everyone turned when they heard a high-pitched scream echo through the common room. Their first thought was that it had been Ginny, but then they saw Ron on the floor being tackled by little Snape.

"Wow! I had no idea a man could scream like that," Harry said through his hysterical laughter.

Snape had Ron by the hair and was being flung around like a doll as Ron tried to get him off. Harry laughed so hard his sides were beginning to cramp. He remembered a muggle movie called 'Child's Play' and instantly related it to what he was seeing now. It was down right hilarious. Ginny was on the other side of the room, snapping pictures. Her face was bright red and her eyes filled with mirth as she watched her brother throw himself into the sofa, trying to dislodge Snape who was kicking furiously while holding onto Ron's hair and head.

Little Seamus laughed so hard he accidentally let out an echoing fart causing even more hysterics in the common room. Neville was hiding behind a chair but laughing all the same. He watched the scene and knew that he didn't want to get any further on Snape's bad side. Especially little Snape. At least with the adult Snape, he restrained himself from using physical discipline.

"Get off me!" Ron screamed in an un-naturally high-pitched voice.

"Come on, Mr. Weasley! Surely you are not going to be bested by a toddler!" Snape yelled. Ron practically threw Snape off of him and onto the sofa before taking off at a run. Snape however, ran across the cushions to the arm of the sofa and launched through the air with his arms outstretched and grabbed onto Weasley's waist, practically attaching himself to the boy.

"AHHHHHH! HARRY HELP ME!" he screamed, but his friend was on his knees wheezing from laughing so hard.

"I think I pissed myself!" Harry laughed.

Snape sunk his teeth into Weasley's side causing him to squeal in pain. He began to jump up and down hoping that Snape would lose his grip. Snape however, wasn't so easily dislodged. He continued to bite at the boy until a pair of arms pried him away. He looked to see Mr. Potter holding him at arms length but laughing so hard he could barely stand.

"Oh my god, that was great!" the boy exclaimed.

"Are you insane?! Snape tried to eat me!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing the various bite marks on his side.

"You should have seen yourself!" Harry continued to laugh. "I love Snape like this!"

_How flattering._

"Ron, it was hilarious!" Ginny exclaimed, laughing along side Parvati and Lavender. "I wish Hermione had been here to see that!"

"I can't wait to see the pictures," Harry said setting Snape down on the sofa and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I can't wait till he's back to normal so he can't attack me!" Ron said glaring at the toddler who watched him through narrowed eyes.

_Yes, that means I should take advantage of it now…_

"Midget Snape is worse than Greasy Bat Snape!" Ron exclaimed. That was the wrong thing to say. Snape jumped off the sofa and wrapped his little arms and legs around Ron's leg and began to bite him again. Ron began to scream again and dance around on one leg, trying to kick him off. Snape actually growled with each bite.

Harry was on his knees laughing hysterically again. His laughter was beginning to sound high-pitched and out of breath, but he couldn't stop. Never in all his days would he have believed that Snape could be so funny.

"He growls! He's actually growling!" Harry laughed and collapsed to the floor as Ron started to run circles around the common room with Snape still attached to his leg. He really wished Hermione was here for this.

Ginny snapped pictures as much as possible knowing that Hermione would love them for her scrapbook. Seamus was laughing to the point where he was crying and he was passing gas constantly. Ginny gave a look of shocked disgust when she heard a particularly nasty sound come from him.

"I pooped!" he laughed hysterically. Ginny fanned her hand in front of her face.

"You sure did!" she exclaimed.

"I give up! I give up! You're the most awesome person I know Snape! I admire you and everything!" Ron exclaimed collapsing to the ground. Snape let go.

"That's right! Don't forget it either!" he said smugly and strutted to the sofa and sat down again.

It took a moment for everyone to calm down, especially Harry who hadn't laughed that hard in ages. Tears of mirth were streaming down his face when he finally sat up on the floor.

"That has got to be the funniest shit I have ever seen!" Harry exclaimed.

"FUNNY?! LOOK!" Ron cried out and lifted his shirt to show them multiple little bite marks. He lifted his pant leg and it was the same thing. Harry was laughing again.

"I'm…sorry…Ron!" he said between breaths.

"Go ahead and laugh it up, Harry! Wait until the little monster gets you!" Ron said and instantly looked at Snape in horror. "I didn't mean that!"

_Be afraid! Be so very afraid!_

"Let's go see Hermione," Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, we've got to tell her about this!" Harry said.

"No, we don't!" Ron squealed causing his friends to burst into a fit of giggles. "Shut up!"

"What smells?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, I forgot. Seamus laughed so hard he crapped himself," Ginny said and cast a quick 'Scourgify' on the boy who seemed in good spirits despite his soiled pants.

Neville and Seamus stayed with Lavender and Parvati while Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Snape headed for the Hospital wing. Harry was the only one brave enough to carry Snape much to the Professor's discomfort.

_I don't even think my own parents picked me up this much._

They entered the Hospital wing and noticed Hermione sitting up against her pillows with a book in her lap. It was typical for her. When she heard them enter she looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hey guys!"

"Mione', your little Snape is right Git! He attacked me for no reason! He bit me!" Ron complained like a petulant child. Hermione looked at Snape and instantly felt bad. Snape's eyes were wide and filled with tears and his lower lip was trembling.

"He was mean to me! He was making fun of me!" Snape cried in a childish voice. Harry, Ron, and Ginny stared at him in disbelief.

"Ron! I thought I said not to be mean to him!" she scowled. Ron looked gob smacked.

"What?! He's faking it!" Ron argued but Snape began to whimper.

"Stop being so mean to him! He has feelings too!" she snapped and held out her arms to him. He instantly jumped away from Harry and ran into her arms, holding onto her like a frightened child.

_This is too easy!_

"Mione'! He's a faker!" Ron said in disbelief.

"Ronald Weasley! He's a toddler and you can't be mean to him!" she scolded.

"That's Professor Snape! He's not a toddler, he just looks like one!" Ron argued. Ginny covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. Hermione held little Snape close to her. He had even started sucking his thumb for an added effect. The three other Gryffindors were speechless.

"You should be a little more sensitive to his feelings," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. The three of them looked down at Snape who flashed them a big triumphant smile as he placed his little hand on her breast. He had an evil look of amusement in his eyes and Ron felt himself flush.

"You're not fooling anyone you little terd," he said flatly, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Snape has got you wrapped around his little fingers," Harry said in shock.

_I'd like to have her wrapped around something else…_

"No, he doesn't. I just know that he needs some love and care," Hermione said.

_That's right! Love me!_

"Hermione, this is _Snape_!" Ron continued in disbelief.

"Oh leave it be, Ron," she said holding Snape tighter to her. She cradled him like he was her child.

_Oh this is such a memorable moment… You might want to photograph this one._

"Ok, whatever," Ron relented, eyeing Snape with a glare.

_Victory is mine!_

"So how have you been feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Good. Much better now. I just hope I get out of here soon. It's really boring," Hermione replied.

"Believe me, Hermione, if you were in the common room earlier you would have been far from bored. Snape and Ron were all over the place. Ron was screaming like a banshee while Snape had a hold of him. It was great!" Harry exclaimed.

"Great?! Look at this!" Ron lifted his shirt to reveal the several bite marks there.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione exclaimed.

_Oh shit…_

"What did you do to provoke him?" Hermione asked.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!_

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Ron said in disbelief.

"You had to have done something," Hermione said with a frown.

_I AM THE MASTER!_

"Well, I didn't do much…I mean…Harry vanished his clothes and I…might have mentioned something about his size…of lack thereof…" Ron said uncomfortably.

"RON!" Hermione scolded. "He is in the body of a three-year old! What did you expect?"

_Told you so!_

"You don't honestly think that he was going to be dragging the _thing_ did you?" Hermione asked.

_I usually do…_

"Mione', you better get laid for all the trouble you have gone through with him," Ron said flatly and with all seriousness. Her face went scarlet.

_Hmmm…he's right actually. _

"He has a point," Snape said aloud. If her face could go any redder it would have.

"You're three, don't talk like that!" she disciplined. Snape looked up at her in surprise.

"I am not three!"

"Right now you are so you are not allowed to talk dirty!" she scolded. Snape's eyes narrowed.

_If you only knew the things I think about…_

"When are you being released?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow morning," she replied. Ron dropped to his knees and lifted his arms to the sky.

"THANK THE GODS! TAKE SNAPE AWAY FROM ME!" he cried out with joy. Harry broke into fits of laughter again, this time with Hermione.

"He can't honestly be that bad," Hermione said through her giggles.

"Mione', he's not that bad he's worse! I swear he is the son of the devil himself!" Ron said.

"He's never given me _that_ much trouble," she argued.

"Yeah well…maybe he has the hots for you," Ron said with a shrug. This time Snape's face turned scarlet and he avoided everyone's gaze.

_Fucking Weasley!_

"HE'S GOT A THING FOR YOU! HAHA!" Ron yelled in triumph.

"No he doesn't! He just doesn't like to be embarrassed! He doesn't look at me like that!" Hermione argued, but secretly wondered if it was true.

_Miss Granger, things have not been the same since I vanished that damn towel…_


	9. Secret Scrapbooks

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 9**

_Secret Scrapbooks_

When Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room to pick up Snape, he practically jumped into her arms. She was shocked to find that he was wearing a diaper, a bonnet, and baby booties.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" he cried and gasped in horror when he saw Lavender Brown coming to get him.

"What have you done to him?" Hermione asked in alarm, moving Snape away from her.

"I thought it would be cute! Look at him! I never would have thought Professor Snape could be so adorable!" she said in a disgustingly high girly voice that caused Hermione and Snape to cringe.

"Have you forgotten that this is Professor _Snape_?" she asked.

"No. I just want to make sure he remembers these wonderful moments," she said with a huff.

"Oh, I'll remember them alright! I'll remember each and every moment when I am handing out detentions and taking points!" Snape snarled. Lavender scowled at him.

"Fine! Be that way!"

"I will dammit!"

Hermione shook her head and picked up her wand that was sitting on the coffee table as well as Snape's. Her friends were giving the other two toddlers a bath so she decided to just take Snape away from Lavender since she was obviously torturing him.

"How can you stand that girl?" Snape asked as they headed to her rooms.

"I don't. I never truly cared for her to be honest. She's very superficial," Hermione replied.

"I can tell. I can't believe she dressed me up like an actually baby!" he snarled, ripping the bonnet off of him and throwing on the ground.

"I can't believe it either. She always said that she was terrified of you. I guess she isn't so intimated since you are a toddler now," she said.

"Oh just wait! I am going to terrify the shit out every one of them when I am back to normal," he hissed, red faced.

"Well, try to be easy on me for a change. I know I'm not one of your favorites but I am trying to make this experience as painless as possible," she remarked wearily. Snape looked at her.

"Are you kidding me? You saved my life! I'll never pick on you again," he replied in surprise. Hermione laughed softly.

"That has yet to be seen."

"Well, don't get me wrong…I might still be a pain in the ass while I'm staying with you but that's just because it's fun," he said smoothly. Hermione thinned her lips and eyed him with a disapproving look. Snape just grinned at her.

Once they were in Hermione's room, she transfigured his diaper and booties into denim jeans and a long sleeve green dress shirt with that Slytherin colored tie hanging from his neck.

"Oh thank god!" he said and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

Hermione smiled and looked down at her coffee table and noticed a thick envelope sitting on it. Frowning, she picked it up and flipped it over and read the untidy writing softly to herself.

"Mione,' I had these developed for you and you're going to love them." She knew that Harry was talking about the pictures and she eagerly sat next to little Snape and opened the envelope.

"Why the hell do they call you, Mione?" he asked curiously.

"Good question. I never found out though. They've been calling me that since first year," she said as she pulled out a stack of pictures. He merely snorted. Hermione began to look through the pictures and Snape could see the amusement in her eyes and the small smile gracing her pretty lips.

"Alright, let me see these!" he said and stood up on the sofa to look over her shoulder.

"You can't take them and you can't tear them up," she warned with narrowed eyes. He huffed.

"Alright, alright!"

Hermione handed him the pictures she had already looked at and watched as little Snape sat back down and began to sift through them. She was trying so hard not to burst out laughing when she saw the many emotions on his face, most of them being horror.

_Oh for the love of Merlin! I'm fucking naked in this one…_

Hermione laughed out loud when she saw the picture of him wearing the pink dress and pigtails. Her sudden laughter startled Snape, causing him to drop the other pictures.

_What the fuck, Granger?!_

Snape snatched the picture away and his eyes widened in horror.

_No!_

Snape jumped off the sofa and ran to Hermione's room with the picture in hand. He hadn't noticed that she jumped up and chased after him until he was being pinned to the floor. She was still laughing, but wrestling with him to get the photo back.

"No! Not this one! You can't have it!" he yelled.

"You can't be serious! There was one of you _naked_ and the one you are worried about is you in a pink dress?" she asked incredulously. He gave her a pout and nodded stubbornly.

"Yes," he said childishly. Hermione burst into peals of laughter. He was the cutest thing.

"Goodness you are funny!" she laughed.

"I am not! It's a fucking _pink_ dress!" Hermione laughed even harder.

"You…really…hate the…color that much?" she gasped through her laughter.

"I despise it!" he scowled. Hermione snatched the picture back and looked at him with amusement.

"When I have a child I hope he is just like you," she laughed.

"You'd have to have a child _with_ me for that to happen," he said before he could stop himself. Her eyes glittered with amusement as she watched his face turn scarlet.

"Come on," she giggled and picked him up off the floor and went back out to the sitting room. She resumed her seat on the sofa. Hermione made sure to keep the pink dress photo out of his reach.

_They took a picture of every embarrassing moment!_

Snape heard Miss Granger laughing at many of the photos before handing them to him. There were pictures of him running from Professor McGonagall, another of him wrestling with Harry Potter with spaghetti stuck to their faces, another of him trying to eat spaghetti and it covering his face, and several of him attacking Mr. Weasley. That was the best of them all.

_I hope she doesn't post these all over the school…_

"What are you going to do with these?" he asked worriedly. Hermione smiled and looked down at him.

"I am going to put them in my scrapbook," she said happily. His brows leveled out and he looked at her a flat expression.

"Exactly how many people do you show this scrapbook to?" he asked. At this, she started chewing on her lower lip.

"Actually, no one has really seen my school scrapbooks...at least not the ones for the last two years anyway," she replied. Snape could tell she was hiding something.

"Why is that Miss Granger?" he drawled, sitting back and eyeing her curiously.

"Um…they just haven't. I don't know! I have no reason to really show anyone," she said dismissively and continued flipping through the pictures.

Severus decided that it was better to pretend that he had forgotten about her two last scrapbooks so she wouldn't raise suspicion, but he was _going_ to find them. His curiosity was piqued and he wouldn't be satisfied until he found out what was hiding in those books.

"I know what we could do!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, startling Snape again who put his little hand over his heart and glared at her.

"I can assure you there is no need to give me a heart attack with your exclamations of excitement," he sneered.

"Oh please! You were a spy, a Death Eater, and you faced Voldemort almost every night for years and you jump when I talk?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He gave her a very flat and un-amused look.

"Miss Granger, those days are over and I have learned to relax since then so forgive me if I am slightly _jumpy _once in a while," he replied evenly.

"You've learned to relax?" she asked before bursting out laughing.

_What is she laughing at now? I have relaxed…somewhat…_

"You are the most anal retentive person I know! You still prowl the classroom like a wild cat looking for its prey, you wear clothes that leave everything to the imagination, you still scowl and sneer at everyone, you never smile or laugh, at least when you're an adult you don't and you still find reasons to take points away from everyone," she said in amusement. Snape's expression only wanted to make her start laughing again.

"I am not that bad, Miss Granger," he said flatly.

"Yes you are. I have never seen you smile or laugh until you were transfigured into a toddler. I never knew you had a sense of humor until now. I had no idea you could be so much fun," she replied.

"No one ever bothers to get to know me well enough to know that I can be fun to be around," he said evenly.

"You never let anyone get to know you. You push everyone away," she pointed out. This time he stayed silent and stared at the coffee table. Hermione leaned over and looked at his little face.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Are you really not as bad as you make yourself out to be when you're an adult?" she asked. He was silent for a moment and then shrugged.

"It doesn't matter does it? Who the hell wants to be around me anyway?" he asked bitterly.

"I do."

Severus looked up at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. Maybe some Gyffindors weren't so bad after all. He gave her a small smile before looking away from those beautiful eyes.

"What were you going to do? You said you had some kind of idea," he said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! Hold on a sec!" she said and jumped off the sofa. Hermione went to her room and left Snape waiting for several minutes. He raised a brow when she came back carrying all kinds of small items. She set them on the floor and enlarged them to the proper size and he recognized them as her scrapbook materials.

"How exactly is this going to benefit me?" he asked in disinterest.

"You're going to do with me," she replied happily. Snape frowned.

"I am not a female! I do not do frilly little girl things with pictures and brightly colored papers," he said disdainfully.

"You don't have to use brightly colored papers. I have some dark shades too," she said with that insanely happy tone of voice. Hermione got up and grabbed him before he could protest and sat him down on the floor next to her.

"Miss Granger, I do not wish to partake in this!" he snapped.

"You will sit here with me and do this or I will put you in a crib for the rest of the night with nothing more than a diaper," she said firmly. He looked at her in horror.

"Alright fine!" he snapped finally and pouted while she pulled several things from the many boxes and bags. Hermione summoned the pictures to her and set the stack between them.

"Here, you can flip through this book of papers and pick some colors you like and they _cannot_ be black," she told him.

"Why am I doing this again?" he asked.

"These papers are for _your_ pictures so if you want me to choose them, I will," she said and showed him some sickly bright pastel colors. Severus instantly began flipping through the book with dark colored paper. He could practically feel Miss Granger's smug expression.

_Little wench. I know you'd torture me like that too…_

Snape found several dark colors he liked and pulled them from the book of papers. He looked up to find that Miss Granger was focusing really hard on selecting some sort of stickers to go with the pictures. Snape scrunched his face in confusion.

"What is the big deal?" he asked.

"The stickers have to be appropriate to the page and the pictures. I just can't throw anything on it," she said without looking up.

_MmmHmm…_

"Does it usually take this long?" he asked.

"Yes. I've spent two hours on one page before," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Are you serious? What the hell is the matter with you? These are just pictures and a simple photo album would suffice," he remarked.

"No it wouldn't. It takes a lot of creativity to put together a nice scrapbook because all the pages are different and the more you do the more techniques you learn," she said and looked at him to see a completely clueless expression on his face. The only movement he made was the blinking of his eyes. She thinned her lips in annoyance. "Making a scrapbook is a form of art in a way."

"Right…"

_Potions are an art. This paper sticking photo crap is not._

"Here, look through this so you can get an idea," she said dismissively and tossed one of her scrapbooks to him without looking to see which one it was.

Severus cocked an eyebrow and looked at the book marked 'Sixth Year' and then at Miss Granger who was completely oblivious. His little lips held a smirk of triumph as he put the book in his lap and opened it.

_I didn't think it would be that easy…_

He flipped through the pages finding many of her friends and Professors. He had to admit that adding the additional decorations to the photo pages did have an artistic effect. It was obvious that she transfigured die cuts and stickers to take the form of objects not found in the muggle world. There was a page dedicated to the infamous Gryffindor seeker that he couldn't stand half the time and adorning the photos of Mr. Potter were stickers of the golden snitch, broomsticks, quaffles, and other items from the magical sport. Rolling his eyes, Severus flipped through some more pages until he came to one that shocked him. At the top was his name.

Severus looked down at photos adorning the page and raised an eyebrow again. He wasn't going to think much of it until he turned the page and there were two more pages of him.

_Interesting indeed…_

Some of the pictures were magical and some of them were muggle. He eyed Miss Granger to see that she was still focusing intently on selecting certain supplies for one page. He turned to the next page to find a couple more of himself. He read the little tags next to some of the photos and smirked.

_So this is why she doesn't show anyone…_

Once he got to the end of the book, he set it aside and looked through the other ones to see if there was one for her seventh year. When he found it, he carefully pulled it toward him while his eyes were fixed on the young woman who remained oblivious. He knew he looked like a bad child trying to look inconspicuous. He began flipping through the pictures to find more of the Professors and himself.

_She has more pages dedicated to me than she does of Minerva. I'm shocked…_

Severus had to use his self-control to keep his face impassive as found a page of himself with little red hearts adorning the pictures. He read the tag and was surprised at what it said.

_Professor Severus Snape is so hot… Am I now? Wow. _

He continued looking through the pages, noticing that they were not in order. He stopped on yet another one of himself and frowned when he realized that it was him sitting back at his office desk without his frock coat on. He was wearing a white button down shirt with his black trousers and his legs were propped up on the desk.

_How the bloody hell did she get that picture?_

Severus came to the end of the book and set it aside with the rest of them. There was one for every year, one for her family, one for her vacations and travels, and one of herself. He noticed that the one of her vacations was very thin and didn't have a lot in it and smirked.

_Don't travel much do you? We'll have to change that._

He picked up the one of only her pictures and began to flip through it. There were several of her as a baby and a toddler. Severus almost burst out laughing when he saw her as a toddler and she still had that mess of hair on her head. There were several pictures of her as a child doing things he never had the chance to. She had toys to play with, nice clothes to wear, friends even as a child, but most of all she had parents who obviously loved her and appreciated her.

"You're lucky, Miss Granger," he said without realizing that he had said it out loud.

"Lucky for what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Oh…um…for your parents. I can tell they love you very much," he said slightly embarrassed.

"Didn't yours?" she asked softly. Severus looked up at her trying to decide whether or not he should talk about his personal life.

"Um…no…well…if they did…they didn't show it," he finally admitted. Her eyes softened as she looked down at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said softly.

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter now anyway," he said dismissively and looked away from those beautiful cinnamon colored eyes.

"Well, maybe you could consider this time as a toddler as a childhood memory," she suggested.

"Or a traumatic experience," he said sarcastically, but the corners of his lips were tilted up ever so slightly.

"It's not that bad. Since you have been transfigured into a toddler you have gotten to play with toys, you got away with many things you wouldn't have as an adult, you don't get physically disciplined, and you got to attack Harry and Ron without consequences," she said with a smile of amusement.

"Yes…these moments are definitely worth remembering. Believe me, Miss Granger, there are some things from this experience that I will certainly _not_ forget," he said with a smirk and watched her cheeks color. Hermione nodded and went back to what she was doing, obviously fighting to keep herself from turning crimson.

Severus chuckled softly and continued looking through the book. She had pictures of herself from every year of her life and he literally watched her go from a bushy-haired, bucktoothed child into a beautiful young woman. He came to the last few pages and was shocked to see Miss Granger wearing a very sexy version of her school uniform.

_What a minute…is that my desk she is sitting at?_

Severus looked at the next picture to see Miss Granger sitting on a rather large office chair with her lovely rear end facing the camera. Her skirt was raised just above her bum and she was wearing a very sexy green thong.

_That is my bloody chair!_

Severus stared in shock as he found himself now looking at a very near naked Hermione Granger on top of his desk on her knees. She was raised up with her hands on her breasts and her face full of lust. Her hair looked wild and untamed but this was a whole other kind of wild. This kind of wild, he didn't mind at all. Her bra and knickers were a very lacy dark green and her lips were painted a hot red.

_When did she do this? She's doing this in my office and I bloody missed it!_

"Miss Granger?" he choked out.

"Hmm?" She didn't even look up from what she was doing.

"When did this take place?" he asked and held the book up so the photo was facing her. Hermione looked up and froze. Her face showed the mortification she felt and she paled considerably.

"Oh. My. God," she said in shock. He snorted.

"That's pretty much what I was thinking. You can't imagine how shocked I was to find this, Miss Granger. You are actually half naked on _my_ desk and in _my_ office," he said smoothly. His eyes were filled with mirth and his gaze was intense as he watched her pale face fill with color again. She was so embarrassed.

"I…um…it's not what you think," she stammered lamely.

"Oh yes it is. It's exactly what I think! Look at you! You're wearing nothing but your knickers on my desk!" he exclaimed. Hermione snatched the book away from him and stuffed it back in her bag.

"I…it was a dare…Ginny dared me," she said uncomfortably. Snape looked un-amused.

"Indeed."

"What? It doesn't matter now anyway. If you want to give me detention for the rest of the year then go ahead!" she said irritably.

"I bet you would _love_ that," he said suggestively. Her face turned scarlet.

"Sod off," she growled. This time he laughed out loud. He was rolling on the floor for several minutes just letting it all out. Hermione was horrified and embarrassed that he had found those pictures and was now laughing about it. Finally he seemed to regain some control over himself.

"Miss Granger," he started and waited another few seconds to catch his breath. "I am not angry about it and I'm not going to punish you for it, although the idea is tempting. I am just disappointed."

"Disappointed about what?" she asked cautiously.

"I wasn't there," he said simply and saw her swallow nervously. Her cheeks were a bright crimson and her expression was sheer mortification. He knew that she understood the implication perfectly.

"Well…I guess I should say…sorry for…not inviting you," she said uncertainly. Severus burst out laughing again and fell back onto the floor. Hermione couldn't help but let a smile grace her lips despite her embarrassment. At least Snape was laughing and having a good time even if it was at her expense.


	10. Snape's Horrible Secret

**Just so everyone knows, I do try to post some artwork regarding my fanfictions at **

**shadowtat. deviantart. com Do put spacing between that address! Anyway, sorry it took so long. I had to reformat my computer and several things were lost when I had thought I was successful in saving them so I had to rewrite this chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 10**

_Snape's Horrible Secret_

Hermione had to admit that Snape had taken the shock of seeing her pictures really well. He had even joked about it. She had half expected to get a detention for at least a month for taking Ginny's dare.

Hermione slipped her sweater over her head in a daze as she thought about her Potions Master. She had to admit that she liked having him around as a toddler but she did miss the adult Snape. After all, she did have a crush on him. She wondered what it would be like to have him back the way he was before. Would he be cold to her again? Does he fancy her like Ron thinks? There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but didn't have the courage to do it.

She sighed and transfigured some of his clothes into something a little warmer. She shrunk one of her cloaks to fit his little size and went out into the sitting room where she had left him in Ginny's care.

"Come on, Professor! Is there anything I could do to avoid detention?" Ginny pleaded. Hermione frowned at the two.

"Detention for what?" she asked.

"For those pictures I took of you," Ginny said. Hermione glared at Snape who sat smugly on the sofa with his arms crossed defiantly.

"I don't know, Miss Weasley. I do not appreciate people messing with my things," he said lazily.

"I know! What if I gave you copies?" she asked.

"WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed but was ignored.

"Hmmm…now we're getting somewhere," Snape said thoughtfully. He wasn't really going to give the girl detention, but he did want to have fun scaring her into believing he would.

"You can't be serious!" Hermione cried out in embarrassment.

"Why not? The pictures were taken in my office, on my desk, and in my chair," Snape said smoothly. "Actually, I think I will take you up on that offer, Miss Weasley."

"Awesome! I'll make you the copies tonight!"

"GINNY!"

"What? It's keeping me out of detention and you look hot anyway," she said dismissively and left Hermione gaping at her. Snape was pressing his lips tightly together to suppress the laughter that was threatening to spill out.

"Miss Granger, are those me?" Snape finally asked once he regained control of himself.

"Oh…um…yes, they're for you," she said and handed him the clothes.

"Oh look, they're all black. Imagine that," Snape replied and walked into the room to get dressed.

"Professor Snape must have the hots for you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Why? Because he wanted copies of those pictures?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah! This is Professor Snape we're talking about here. It's not everyday he wants pictures of a half-naked woman," Ginny said.

"How do you know? He might have an entire stash of pornography in his chambers with chains and straps hanging from the ceiling," Hermione said.

"I can assure you, Miss Granger, there is no such thing in my quarters." Both Ginny and Hermione turned to see Snape standing there with his little black cloak draped around him and glaring at them. Hermione's face went crimson and Ginny snorted when she saw it.

"I…uh…that is…I…" she stammered, but couldn't think of what to say.

"I understand that most students presume that I sleep in a coffin or have shackles on the walls of my chambers to keep people prisoner, but I can assure you that my rooms are quite normal," he said stiffly.

"Sorry, sir," she replied lamely.

"Hmpf! Are we leaving?" he asked grumpily.

"Yes." The two girls grabbed their scarves and put their coats on. Hermione brought over a small Slytherin scarf for Snape and knelt down to wrap it loosely around his neck.

_I could have done that myself._

Hermione picked him up and held him close to her as they made their way out of her rooms and to the grounds. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about Malfoy and his two idiot friends anymore since they were expelled from school and were currently awaiting trial for assault. She hadn't been to Hogsmead since she had started taking care of Snape. It was going on the fourth week since the Potions accident and she was beginning to worry now. She thought they would have changed back by now.

Harry was already waiting with Neville in his arms as they came out. Ron was carrying Seamus and looking as impatient as ever. Once Hermione and Ginny were in front of the boys, Ron took one look at Snape and turned up his lip.

"Why did you have to bring _him_?" he asked. Hermione glared.

"What did you want me to do with him? Leave him with Lavender?" she asked scathingly.

_God no…_

"Well yeah," Ron said as though it were the obvious answer.

"No Ronald! He is my responsibility and I want to bring him with me," she said angrily.

_Take that Weasel!_

Ginny stifled giggles as she watched Hermione cuddle Snape closer to her as if protecting him. It was really quite cute. Ron rolled his eyes and walked away muttering to himself about how Snape had Hermione wrapped around his little finger.

Harry laughed and walked along side Hermione with Ginny right next to him. He was completely oblivious to the death glare that Snape was giving a very frightened Neville. Suddenly, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Ron heard her and turned around to see what was going on.

Harry looked at Neville whose face had gone a deep shade of red. Slowly, Harry moved Neville away from him and held the boy at arms length. He looked down at his sweater and then at Neville's pants to see a rather large wet stain.

"Why?" Harry asked monotonously. Ginny burst out laughing and collapsed to the snow covered ground. Ron and Seamus were right there with her until a loud resounding noise made them stop for a moment. There was a look of utter disgust on Ron's face as he held Seamus also at arms length. The boy had laughed so hard that he shit his pants again. It was no surprise that he was still laughing hysterically even more so at what he had just done.

Ginny was in tears as Harry waved his wand to clean himself and Neville. Ron's face was scrounged up in disgust as he quickly cleaned Seamus who was still laughing to the point of tears. Snape was just looking at them like they were all complete idiots.

_Wow…I have no words for this…_

Hermione eyed both the kids and then held Snape away from her uncertainly. She wasn't sure that he wouldn't end up doing something like that especially after he had messed himself in front of her and Professor McGonagall once.

"You're not going to do something like that, are you?" she asked. Snape flattened his brows and looked at her in an unimpressed manner.

"No, Miss Granger, I do not intend to mess myself in any way," he said flatly. She nodded and cradled him comfortably in her arms again, but he continued to glare at her.

"Don't be angry. You've messed yourself before to get back at me so I had to ask," she said with a huff.

_I should do again for suggested it!_

Hermione walked with her friends, trying to stifle her laughter as Harry kept eying Neville warily. Ron seemed to be being very careful with Seamus too because he was known to mess himself and have no shame about it.

Once they arrived in Hogsmead they went straight to Honeydukes. She was surprised to see little Snape eyeballing several things. She wondered if he had a sweet tooth. Harry and Ron were stocking up on their sweets while Hermione browsed carefully. She wasn't found of too many sweets, but there were a few she didn't mind having. She set Snape down and watched as he scampered off to the other side of the shop. She merely raised a brow and continued looking, every once in a while selecting something she liked.

"Mione', your little _child_ just shoved me out of the way," Ron whined as he made his way towards her.

"Ronald, he is Professor Snape not my child. Besides, what do you want me to do? Spank him?" she asked in annoyance.

"Well yeah, I think you should. Somebody needs to," he huffed. Ron looked down to see that toddler Snape was standing next to Hermione with narrowed black eyes. "What do you want, you little bugger?"

"Ron! Stop talking to him like that!"

_That's right! Listen to Hermione! Wait…did I just call her, Hermione? WHAT THE FUCK!_

"Mione', you're brainwashed," he said sourly.

"I am not!"

"You do anything for him," he pointed out. They both looked down at Snape who looked like he was playing innocent as he looked back up with doe eyes.

"I do not," Hermione said with a frown. Ron rolled his eyes.

Snape smirked and held up a strawberry flavored lollipop. He looked at Hermione with a pleading expression causing Ron to roll his eyes again and massage his temples.

"He made Neville pee on Harry so you shouldn't give him anything!" Ron told her flatly.

"Actually, Ron has a point," Hermione said to Snape, eyeing him.

_Oh really?_

Severus lowered the lollipop and gave his best pathetic face yet. His lower lip trembled as he stared down at the floor like a heart-broken child. He even threw in a few sniffles for good measure.

"Oh no! Don't cry!" she exclaimed, quickly picking him up.

"Don't give into him!" Ron warned.

"Shut up, Ronald! You're hurting his feelings! He's just a baby and should be able to have some candy!" she snapped.

_Weasley, give it up. She's mine now!_

"What?! Are you serious? He's playing you!" he said in disbelief.

"Leave him alone! You always have to pick on him," she said scornfully and stomped off.

Severus looked back at Mr. Weasley and smiled triumphantly before raising his hand and giving the red-head the finger. The look on Weasley's face was priceless. He just stood their gaping in disbelief. Hermione never noticed the little middle finger Snape gestured to her friend.

Hermione ended up buying several more sweets for Snape before she and her friends went to Three Broomsticks. She gave Ron a warning look when she saw him glaring at Snape.

"Do you want a butterbeer?" she asked little Snape.

"No. I want a fire-whiskey," he stated. She thinned her lips and shook her head.

"You can have one when you're back to normal. For now, you're going to drink something none alcoholic," she replied firmly. Snape knew that she wouldn't go for the sad face on that one.

"Fine, I'll have a bloody butterbeer," he grumbled.

_I can't wait to be myself again so I can get completely smashed!_

Snape sipped his butterbeer and listened to everyone talk about what they were going to do after they graduated. He wasn't surprised when Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley mentioned they wanted to go into Auror training. He was surprised, however, when Miss Granger said she didn't know what she wanted to do.

"You have no idea at all what you want to do, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No. I honestly haven't thought much about it. At one point I wanted to work at the Ministry, but I don't want anything to do with them now. I don't know. I'm sure I'll think of something," she replied.

"Maybe you could work at Hogwarts," Harry suggested. Hermione snorted at that.

"As what? A Professor? What would I teach?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ginny replied.

"History of Magic," Snape suggested. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? Professor Binns has been there since I was a student and I recall nodding off in his class several times." The students snickered and nodded their agreement to that.

"I don't know," Hermione said uncertainly.

"Then why don't you pick a field you want to get into and become an apprentice at Hogwarts?" Snape asked in frustration.

"I can't now. Ginny is starting under Professor McGonagall, Neville is under Professor Sprout, and Luna is with Professor Flitwick," she replied, sipping her own drink.

"I haven't taken an apprentice," he stated after a moment.

"You never take apprentices," she pointed out.

"If Potions is the field you want then perhaps I will," he replied, shocking everyone into silence.

"Really?" she asked. He looked at her with his usual impatient look.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't serious," he sneered.

"Well Mione', maybe you will get some sort of repayment for putting up with the little bastard," Ron said. Hermione reached over and smacked him upside the head.

"Don't call him that!" she snapped. Ginny snorted just as she was drinking her butterbeer and ended up going into a coughing fit. Harry patted her back and hid his amusement from Ron who was red-faced and glaring at Hermione. Seamus and Neville merely hid behind their drinks. They knew better than to mess with the fiery young Gryffindor.

Snape looked at some of the other tables and noticed some of his Slytherins were there. He knew that these students were harmless, but he had learned a long time not to trust any of them. Millicent was currently arguing with little Pansy who was pouting and glaring at her about something. Pansy glanced over at their table and noticed Snape's glare. She immediately looked away obviously afraid of him.

_That's right! I may be small but I am still the evil Potions Master!_

Once they all finished their drinks they left and headed back to Hogwarts. Hermione was carrying Snape while he sucked on his lollipop, but her hand accidentally slipped under his little coat. Her fingertips brushed the soft skin of his side and he giggled softly.

_NO!_

Snape was mortified when he noticed Miss Granger looking at him oddly. He looked away, trying not to give her a clue as to what she had just done. She was unaware of it, of course. When she shifted him a little higher, her fingers put pressure on his side and he let out another little giggle.

_GOD DAMMIT WOMAN!_

Now she was looking at him curiously. He stared right back with a look of complete horror. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, before Hermione finally spoke.

"Did you seriously just giggle?" she asked.

"No."

"I think you did," she replied.

"I think you're delusional, Miss Granger."

"No, I am not."

"Just keep walking."

Hermione wasn't deterred that easily though. She applied a little pressure to his side again and he giggled loudly. His head snapped around to stare at her with wide horrified eyes again. The look on his face nearly broke her resolve. She knew if she started laughing, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Professor Snape, you giggled," she stated.

"Well stop touching me there and I wouldn't," he scowled blackly.

"Oh. My. God," she said, shaking her head and biting back the laughter. The evil Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape was ticklish. She smiled as they headed back to the school.

_Fucking shit! She knows now!_


	11. Snape's Jealousy

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 11**

_Snape's Jealousy_

Severus Snape avoided Granger at all costs. She knew his terrible secret now and he knew that wasn't going to be good. He had been extremely careful about hiding the fact he was ticklish. It was one of the man reason he never let anyone hug him. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from slipping. Now he was hiding away in his Lego castle with his bag of sweets. He peered out of his little window to see her sitting on the sofa with another blasted book in her hands.

Hermione looked over the top of her book to see Snape's little face peering up at her from the Lego castle window. As soon as their eyes locked, he disappeared from sight. Hermione closed her book with a sigh and stood up.

"Professor Snape, come out of there," she said.

"No!"

"You can't hide from me forever. I'm sorry I know your little secret, but it really isn't that big of deal. Everyone has a secret about them," Hermione replied.

"What's your secret then?!" he snapped.

"You know my secret!" she said evenly.

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do! Hello? You were there in my bed when I was calling your name! Do you think I do that for fun? No! There is a _very_ obvious reason for that and I am sorry, but that secret out weighs yours by far," she said in frustration. To her surprise, Snape came through the little door and looked at her.

"My secret is horrible! Can you imagine what people would say if they found out?"

"Well then, I guess you'll be a lot nicer to me in class, won't you?" she said smugly. His jaw fell and he stared at her aghast. She smirked before resuming her seat on the sofa. Snape was still staring at her in shock.

Hermione looked up when she heard her floo network activate and her friends come through. She vaguely noticed that Snape was still staring at her as she went to greet her friends.

"Haven't had any more accidents with Neville and Seamus have you?" Hermione laughed. Harry gave her a look while Neville turned crimson.

"No, thank goodness! I thought we'd come over and all have dinner here," Harry said, setting Neville down in a chair next to Seamus.

"Good, I'm famished. I'm glad that Dumbledore has permitted us to eat in our rooms while we have to baby-sit because it would be a real pain in the bum to take them to the Great Hall all the time," she said.

"Yeah really," Harry acknowledged and then looked at Snape who was still staring at Hermione with a look of total disbelief on his face. "Um…Mione', what's wrong with him?"

Hermione looked at the toddler and nearly burst out laughing. She couldn't believe that he had been standing there all this time, looking at her with the same expression.

"Professor!" she laughed and went to him, picking him up and seemingly snapping him out of his moment of shock. He glared at her now.

"What was that about?" Ron asked curiously. Snape felt his stomach tighten.

"Oh nothing. The Professor and I were just having a private conversation earlier," she replied dismissively, but Snape could see the mirth in her eyes.

_Shit…_

"I'm hungry," Ron stated suddenly. His sister looked at him levelly.

"You're always hungry, Ron," she said.

"So? I've got to keep myself healthy," he replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes and summoned Dobby. Everyone sat down at the table once they ordered what they wanted and began to eat when the food arrived. Snape sat next to Hermione, but kept silent as he ate his chicken.

"Hermione, you mentioned that you were staying for the holiday's right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think I will. My parents are visiting America for Christmas and I honestly didn't feel like going," she replied sipping her pumpkin juice.

"You know, I heard that Michael McCormick likes you," Harry said with a smirk, sparing a glance at Snape. The toddler's jaw tightened slightly, but he remained otherwise expressionless.

"Really? I had no idea," she said.

"Yeah, he was asking about you earlier. He asked if you had a boyfriend and if I thought you might be interested in him," Harry said noticing now that Snape was stabbing his chicken with a little more force than necessary.

"What did you tell him?" Hermione asked.

_What the bloody fuck does it matter! You said you liked me!_

"I told him that you were single, but I didn't know if you were interested," he replied. Snape clenched his little fists. "I think he wants to ask you to the Christmas Ball." Snape openly scowled at him this time.

"Perhaps you should be more careful who you try to set your friends up with, Mr. Potter," he said angrily. Everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about? Mione', can choose for herself who she dates," Ron cut in smugly. "You're just jealous because you fancy her." If looks could kill, Snape's would have. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were cold and narrowed.

"Mr. Weasley, you know nothing about how I feel for anyone," he said icily. It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. "Mr. McCormick has been reprimanded four times since the beginning of the school year for inappropriate acts in public. Might I add that each of these acts was performed with a different girl every time?" There was another moment of silence before Harry spoke.

"Well, Mione', I'm sorry. I didn't know," he admitted in embarrassment.

"It's alright…I wasn't interested anyway," she said uncertainly, looking at Snape curiously.

Snape went back to eating his food in silence. He could feel Miss Granger watching him, but he pretended not to care. He knew that it was none of his business who she dated, but dammit, he wasn't going to let her date someone like that. Truth be told, he wanted to be with her himself.

Once dinner was finished, Hermione sat with her friends and joked about the day's events, laughed, and unfortunately paid Snape no mind. Ron was sitting closer to her than Snape liked.

Snape was watching the red-head with narrowed eyes as he laughed and leaned closer to Hermione. Snape felt his blood boil when Weasley put his arm around her, resting it on the back of the sofa. He was feeling thoroughly ignored and it was beginning to get to him. He was so used to getting the girl's attention that he couldn't handle it when he didn't. Snape went over to her.

"I'm bored," he stated bluntly.

"Well…do you want me to make you some more Legos?" she asked.

"No."

"Do you want to draw or something?"

"No."

"Do you want to take a bath?"

"No."

"Then what the hell do you want to do?" she asked in annoyance. He looked at her coolly, but didn't reply. Hermione simply went back to talking to her friends.

"Go away, Snape," Ron said smugly. Snape's little black eyes turned to look at the Weasley boy. He saw the boy swallow hard, but otherwise try to keep a straight face.

"You should be a little more careful how you talk to me, Mr. Weasley. I see a detention with your name on it," Snape replied in a soft hiss.

"You're just trying to get me away from, Mione'. Why don't you go sulk in your crib?"

"I do not sleep in a crib!" he snapped.

"Well, leave me and Mione' alone!" Everyone turned to look at them. Hermione noticed the look of complete and total hate in Snape's eyes and decided it would not be wise to test his patience.

"Don't yell at him, Ron," she said and picked up the sour little boy. Snape sat himself comfortably on her lap and gave a little smirk in Ron's direction.

"Mione', don't start this shit again. He's playing you! Can't you see it?" Ron snapped, scooting away from her. Hermione craned her head around to look at Snape's face which was completely impassive.

"He's not doing anything," she said. Ginny and Harry covered their mouths to stifle the laughter that was threatening. They often saw Snape's sly little smirks and looks of triumph, but it was funny letting Hermione think that he was innocent in all this.

"Mione', you're blind. You really are," Ron said in defeat, but glared at Snape. "Just wait until you're back to normal."

"Oh really? What exactly is that supposed to mean, Weasley? Is that a threat?" Snape asked.

"When you go back to being a Professor, you won't be able to take up all her time!" he growled.

"Weasley, don't make it sound like I am some love-sick teenager," Snape remarked snidely. "I'm merely looking out for Miss Granger."

"The hell you are! You've never cared for any of your students!"

"Yes well, not many of my students would risk their own life to save mine! Actually, Miss Granger is probably the only student that would!" Snape snapped.

"Ron, you should leave him alone," Hermione cut in before the fight got worse.

"No! Professor Snape is a git and he doesn't deserve your attention," Ron growled.

_That's it!_

Snape jumped down from his chair and crawled under the table. He was quick on the attack as he leapt at the boy's legs and bit down as hard as he could. Weasley screamed in a high-pitched voice very much like a girl and fell out of his chair.

"What the-" Hermione jumped up and looked down at Ron who was rolling around on the ground, screaming, with little Snape gnawing at his leg.

Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and fell on the floor. Hermione looked at him in shock and then back at Ron who was trying to pry him off. She tried to control her own laughing when she heard Snape growling like a little dog.

"Get him off me! Get him off!" Ron cried frantically. Hermione quickly dropped to her knees and tried to pry Snape off of his leg. Snape, however, wasn't letting go so easily.

"You see…what happens…when you piss him off?" Hermione said through gritted teeth as she managed to pry Snape's little hands away. The toddler held on with his teeth and as Hermione tried to drag him, Ron was being dragged with them.

Harry was laughing hysterically while Ginny was holding her wand ready in case she had to cast a cleansing spell on Seamus who was also laughing beyond control. She smirked as she watched her brother scream like a banshee and Hermione try to pry Snape off of him. Then she remembered her camera. Quickly, she pulled it out and began snapping pictures of all three of them.

"Professor Snape! Let go of him!" Hermione yelled, but the toddler wouldn't. "You're going to hurt your teeth!"

"You're worried about his bloody teeth?! What about my leg!" Ron screamed.

"Shut up, Ronald!" she snapped. "Professor!"

"I HATE HIM!" Ron screamed.

"Professor! Professor Snape!" Hermione yelled, but the boy didn't listen. "SEVERUS!" This time, he let go and looked at the girl in shock. She hadn't called him by his given name since she had been instructed to care for him. For a moment, he thought he was back with his parents when she said it.

"Keep him away from me!" Ron yelled, limping away from them. He glared at Harry who was still on the floor, laughing hysterically. There was a loud baritone sound that emitted from Seamus's direction causing Harry to laugh even harder till there were tears in his eyes. Ginny looked at Seamus with a level expression.

"Don't worry, I only farted," he said happily with a big dopy grin on his face. Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"I don't know how my mother did it," she mumbled.

Snape was puffing loudly and glaring at Ron Weasley as the boy rubbed the spot Snape had bitten. Hermione was holding the boy close to her and smoothing out his hair, talking soothingly to him so that he would calm down.

"It's Snape! He's not a fucking toddler!" Ron yelled.

"Shut up, Ronald! You upset him! You shouldn't have called him names!" she snapped. She gently turned Snape's face to look at her and lifted his little lips to check his teeth. "You're lucky you didn't break any of these." He shrugged indifferently.

"After all that, I need to go to the bathroom," Snape said calmly. Hermione thinned her lips and set him down. The toddler disappeared into the next room, leaving the Gryffindor's to themselves.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh! Now you care?" he shrieked like a girl.

"I always care! You have to admit though that it was your fault he attacked you. You called him a git!" she said in frustration.

"Well he is one!" Ron countered. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down to finish eating her food.

Harry finally got up from the floor, wiping his face of all the tears. Hermione had never seen him laugh so hard in the entire time she knew him. It was nice to see it, especially after everything they had been through. Too bad it was at Ron's expense.

Hermione frowned when she noticed she was almost finished with her food and Snape was still not out of the bathroom. She wondered if maybe he had gotten hurt. She decided it would be best to check on him. She slipped away from her friends and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Professor?"

"What?!" he yelled somewhat strained.

"It's been a while…are you alright?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, I'm not alright!" he snapped.

"Do you need help?" she asked and got silence. "Professor?"

"Miss Granger, there is no possible way you can help me so leave me be," he growled and then made a strange noise similar to that of someone straining.

"Professor, what is wrong?" she asked more firmly.

"That Weasley bastard fucked my stomach up, that's what's wrong! It…won't…come…out!" he sounded extremely strained and out of breath and comprehension finally dawning on her.

"Oh…yeah…right, I can't help you…with that," she said uncomfortably and started to walk away from the door when she heard a loud vibrating noise along with a 'plop'. Hermione covered her mouth to keep from laughing and tip-toed away from the bathroom. Luckily, she couldn't see Snape's eyes the size of saucers as her stared at the door in mortification because she surely would have burst out laughing.

Once Snape was finished using the bathroom, he decided to take a bath, not because he needed it but because he was embarrassed and not ready to face Miss Granger. He undressed and quickly hoped into the tub and started the warm water.

Hermione went into her room and plopped down on the sofa mattress of her bed now that she was full. Ginny came in with her as well as the toddlers and sat on the bed. Ron was still pouting and nothing Harry said to him was helping.

Ron heard the bath running and grinned evilly. He wanted to get Snape back at least once. He opened the bathroom door and slipped inside. He completely ignored a wide-eyed Snape as he strolled up to the toilet and unzipped his pants.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Snape gasped.

"I'm peeing, what does it look like? Are you trying to look?" Ron asked snidely.

Snape narrowed his eyes and turned around in the tub so that his back was facing the Weasley boy. So the boy was trying to embarrass him. Well, it wasn't going to work.

Weasley finished and zipped up his pants. He smirked when he saw Snape facing the other way and headed to the door, but not before grabbing the two towels that were on the rack and leaving nothing for Snape to dry off with.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked when he saw Ron emerge from the bathroom.

"I was peeing," he replied with shrug.

"You could have waited until Professor Snape was finished," Hermione said irritably and then noticed the towels in his hands. "Those were not the only towels were they?"

"So what if they were?" Ron asked.

"Ronald! The last thing you need is to piss him off again!" she snapped.

"It's payback! He can take his naked little ass out of that tub, come out here and wiggle his _little bits_ and ask me nicely for the towel back!" Ron said smugly. Then his eyes widened when he looked at Seamus and Neville who where now standing next to Harry and looking distinctively uncomfortable. They had transformed back into their normal selves. "Oh bloody fucking hell!"


	12. Revenge

**I know I haven't updated in a while,but I have been so busy. It's sad, but I actually have ANOTHER HG/SS story in writing in my notebook. A time-turner fic and I got so caught up with it that I haven't updated the ones I have posted. So I apologize. Enjoy!**

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 12**

_Revenge _

Neville was standing there, red-faced and covering his private parts while Seamus stood with his hands on his hips looking very proud. Ron was looking almost green as he held the towels in his hands and swallowed hard.

"Somehow, I don't think talking about Professor Snape's _bits_ is a very good idea," Hermione told Ron and snatched the towels away from him.

"No, it is not," came a deep baritone voice from the bathroom doorway. Everyone turned to see a very irritated and naked Professor Snape. "As you can see, Mr. Weasley, my _bits_, as you so eloquently put it, are far from little."

"Blimey!" Seamus exclaimed.

"What the…" Harry trailed off.

"Holy crap!" Ginny hissed.

"I'm scared…" Neville said shakily, making sure to hide behind Seamus.

"Yes, I know it puts Weasley to shame," Snape conceded.

Everyone's face went scarlet. Not only had he heard what they were talking about, but he was standing stark naked, dripping wet in front of them. His hair hung loosely around his face, shielding his eyes. Snape's body was lean and nicely muscled. Not too much, but certainly not too little. His skin was pale except for what was left of the once prominent Dark Mark which was now faded and scarred. His arms, legs, and underarms were dusted with black hair, but not overly so and there was a thick line of black curls that ran down his stomach and surrounded his sex. The Gryffindors all had their eyes glued to it.

"Ahem." They looked back up, mortified.

Seamus was now covering himself while Neville looked close to fainting. Ginny and Harry were staring wide-eyed while Ron had his mouth hanging open in shock. Hermione had a look that was between shock, fascination and fear.

"I believe you all can leave the room now. I believe Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Longbottom need to be dressed as well," Snape said snidely.

"Yes sir," they all said in union and headed out the door. Hermione, however, was stopped.

"You stay, Miss Granger," he said coldly. She reluctantly did so and sat back on the bed. Her heart was hammering as she found herself alone in the room with the man of her dreams who just so happened to be completely nude.

Hermione tried to keep her eyes planted to the floor, but she couldn't stop them from drifting up his long legs and to his…_bits_. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when he approached her and she found herself face to face with _it_.

"Miss Granger?" came the silkily voice. She slowly looked up his flat stomach to his chest and then up his neck to his face only to find that he was smirking at her while his eyes were laughing. "May I have one of the towels?"

Hermione's face went crimson as she hastily handed one to him and looked away. Reality was beginning to truly set in. The man she had a crush on was standing naked in her room. _Naked_! When he moved away from her to get his robes from the closet, she looked back at him, admiring the view.

_Wow! His ass looks nothing like the baby buns I saw…_

"Miss Granger, as much as you seem to be enjoying the view a little privacy would be greatly appreciated," Snape said smoothly waiting as her face turned so red he thought her head was going to explode. His little smirk was very smug.

Severus dressed himself and almost sighed in contentment at being able to wear his own clothes again. He turned and looked at the young Gryffindor who was finding something very interesting about the far wall.

"My wand, Miss Granger," he said firmly and waited as she withdrew it from its hiding place and handed it to him. He ran his fingers over the smooth ebony wood, not realizing just how much he had missed it. "Well, it appears my stay here is complete."

Hermione looked at him solemnly and nodded. She honestly didn't want him to go. In fact, she almost wanted the toddler back. The little boy had been sleeping next to her for some time now and she was suddenly alone.

"Sorry for everything, sir," she said softly.

Professor Snape noticed the desolate expression and sighed. He approached her carefully and sat down next to her on the bed. Now that he was back to being an adult everything that he had gone through was plaguing his mind and causing him some embarrassment. He couldn't believe how childish he had acted.

"Miss Granger, you have nothing to be sorry for. You have been very supportive of me…despite my…disposition and you risked your life to protect me. What surprises me most is that you defended me against your own friends," he told her, looking at the young woman. She gave him a small smile.

"Well…you were a toddler and Ron can be a bit of a…jerk," she said. His gave her a small smile of his own.

"Miss Granger, is there anything that you would like in gratitude for helping me?" he asked. "This is the one time I will offer."

"Um…I don't know. I never thought of asking you for anything," she said uncertainly. He shrugged and stood up.

"Suit yourself, Miss Granger. This is the one time you will have me at your mercy," he replied casually.

Hermione looked at the man as he looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. Did he want her to ask something of him? She thought for a moment, trying to think of something she could ask of him. She knew that it had to be within reason. Professor Snape looked as though he was preparing to leave, but Hermione wanted him to stay.

"Wait!" she said quickly. He raised an eyebrow and eyed her expectantly.

"Have you thought of something to ask of me?" he asked silkily.

"Um…maybe…"

"No, Miss Granger. The answer needs to be yes or no. I have several things I need to do since I have been unable to tend to my classes for some time," he remarked almost coldly. Hermione knew that she was close to losing her nerve.

"Then yes, I have something to ask of you," she said, feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Alright, what is it that you want?" he asked impassively.

"A kiss," she whispered, looking down at the floor.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said…I want a kiss…from you," she said a little louder, unable to look at him. There was silence and Hermione seriously began to wonder if she had crossed the line. Her face burned with embarrassment as she stared at the floor not noticing that Snape had walked back over to her.

She found herself staring at his shiny black boots and felt her heart skip a beat. Her stomach was churning so much from anxiety that she thought for a moment she may be sick.

"Miss Granger, have you forgotten that I am your Professor?" he asked almost coldly.

_Is he really mad at me?_

"No, sir. Nevermind. I won't ask anything of you," she said in shame and absolutely refused to look at him.

"You already have asked it of me," he pointed out. She was silent and lowered her face even more to hide the lone tear that ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry…it's not like I'm going to hold you to it," she said softly.

Professor Snape noticed the glistening tear that ran down the side of her face and felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He was actually testing her to see where she stood in regards to him. Asking him for a kiss was certainly a good start. He bent down and planted his hands on either side of her thigh so that he was eye level with her.

"Look at me, Miss Granger," he demanded quietly, but she shook her head.

"I said I was sorry," she said almost frantically.

"Look. At. Me." This time his tone was much more forceful and he watched as she lifted her face so that she was looking him right in the eyes. Her body stiffened and her face paled when she realized just how close she was to his face. There was silence between them as Severus looked into her soft brown eyes.

Hermione thought her heart stopped when he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her in the softest kiss she had ever experienced. Her eyes closed as he ever so slightly moved his lips against hers, savoring his touch.

Severus watched her through hooded eyes as she responded to his soft kisses. The thrill that ran through his entire body was driving him mad. He knew that he would have to stop before things went too far. Planting another soft kiss on her lush lips, he gently brought his hand up to her face and brushed away the tear that had stained her cheek. Slowly, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes to see compassion and love within them. The warmth that he felt was indescribable.

"I must go, Miss Granger," he whispered. She only nodded mutely and watched as he stood up and straightened his robes. "Thank you for everything you have done."

Hermione gave him a sad smile and watched as he left her room to go to the fireplace in her sitting room. She slowly got up and then noticed the bag of candy on the dresser. Grabbing it, she made her way to the fireplace as he activated her floo network.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked softly.

"You forgot these," she replied quietly and handed him the bag of candy. He gave her a small smile and took the candy.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I'll probably need them while I fix the high grades Albus undoubtedly gave all the idiots I am forced to teach," he said with a smirk. Hermione gave a small laugh and stepped back so he could leave.

"I'll see you Monday then," she said softly.

"That you will. I will leave the floo connected to my rooms in case you were to ever need anything. Do not tell your friends," he said.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that," she replied. He nodded and stepped into the fireplace.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger," he said.

"Goodnight, sir," she said and watched as he disappeared to his rooms.

Hermione's lips were still tingling from the kiss she couldn't believe he granted her, but she was feeling lonelier than ever. She looked around the sitting room to see little Snape's jacket on the sofa. Her eyes wandered to the Lego castle and she suddenly felt the tears burning. Her lips trembled as she looked around her sitting room hoping that the toddler would come running out and try to get her attention again. It took a moment for her to really let it sink in that her baby was gone. Suddenly, she burst into tears and collapsed to the floor.

"Hermione?" Ginny called as she stepped through the fireplace and noticed the girl crying on the floor. She instantly knelt down and hugged her. "What's wrong? Was he mean to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No…nothing like…that. I just…I just miss him," she sobbed. Ginny then understood what she meant. It was the baby that she missed.

"Oh, Hermione it's alright. I know it's hard because you have been like a mother to him, but you knew this was going to happen," she said gently, rubbing her back.

"I know…but it doesn't…make it any easier," she sobbed again.

"I know it doesn't. You have to look at it this way though. Even though you don't have the baby anymore, you still have Snape in a way. You and him spent so much time together that there had to be a bond between you two. He practically attached himself to you," she said. Hermione gave a watery smile and nodded.

"I know…"

"Just think of it this way. If you want a baby like Snape, you have to make one _with_ Snape," Ginny said with an evil smile. Hermione's face turned red as she wiped the tears away, trying to regain control of herself.

"You make that sound so easy."

"Oh, but it just might be! You've gotten closer to Snape than anyone has been able to. He may just let you in," Ginny said with a sly smile. There was a moment of silence before Hermione decided to speak.

"I asked him to kiss me."

"What? Are you serious? Did he do it? You really asked him?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Yes to all. He was so gentle that it was hard to believe it was still Professor Snape," Hermione admitted. Ginny suddenly squealed loudly.

"Awesome! You see? He wouldn't have done it if he didn't feel anything! Oh sweet Merlin!"

"We'll see," Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah well, when he looks in his coat pocket, I'm sure he'll be staring at you constantly," Ginny admitted.

"Why? What did you do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I had to keep up my end of the bargain with him. I gave him those pictures so I wouldn't get a detention," she said. Hermione's eyes widened and she stared at Ginny.

"Oh my god."

Severus Snape had spoken briefly with the Headmaster on his way back to his chambers and was now relaxing in his arm chair facing the fire. He grabbed himself a firewhiskey and sipped it languidly. He shifted slightly in his chair and felt something in his pocket. Frowning, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Severus looked at the familiar cursive writing of Miss Weasley and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

_Here is my end of the bargain. Remember, no detention for me!_

"Hmm…" Snape opened the envelope and pulled out the pictures of Hermione Granger. He smirked as he looked at Miss Granger sitting provocatively in his chair. His favorite was of her on top of his desk wearing nothing more than her knickers and bra.

Severus thought about the kiss he'd shared with her and suddenly wished that she would come through his fireplace. He knew she wouldn't though. She was brave, but she was unsure of where they stood. He was the feared Potions Master after all.

"I wonder Miss Granger, do you really want me for more than just your Professor," he murmured as he stared at her photo. "Perhaps a little test. We'll see how much you desire my company." Severus smirked as he sipped his drink. He wanted to see if she was really willing to come after him despite his cold and callous exterior. He wanted to know how she would react.


	13. Snape's Return

**HAY LOOK! I UPDATED! HOORAY! No, seriously though, sorry it took so freakin long. Hopefully, I have my computer fixed completely and I won't have anymore delays. This chapter also portrays Minerva McGonagall out of character, but I wanted it that way. I know some people hate that, but oh well. Enjoy!**

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 13**

_Snape's Return_

When the students realized that Professor Snape was back to normal there was a distinct disappointment among the students. Many of them had come to like the toddler Snape, especially after the events between him and Professor McGonagall. Now the students were preparing for another week of classes before the Christmas holidays. They were not looking forward to Snape's class.

Several students had already met his wrath with deducted points and detentions for ridiculous reasons. However, Pansy Parkinson and most of the Slytherins received detention for everyday that week for keeping Draco's plan a secret from him which led to Miss Granger being hospitalized. He was also planning on giving Mr. Weasley, as well as several other students detention for what they had said while he was a toddler. Ronald Weasley, of course, was getting punishment for more than just words.

Professor Snape entered the Great Hall and took his place at the High Table, glad that he could finally where he belonged instead of with the Gryffindors and on a high chair at that. He didn't realize how awkward he would feel once his natural height returned to him.

As soon as Professor Snape was seated, he scowled at the students who were staring at him, which was practically the entire Hall. They immediately looked away and Severus began to sip his strong black coffee. He looked around the Hall, his eyes landing on the resident know-it-all Gryffindor. He noticed that she didn't seem as cheerful this morning as she normally did. He also noticed that she would glance at the spot next to her. The spot he had sat in while in the form of a toddler. When she glanced up at the table, their eyes locked and her face went a nice shade of red. He inwardly smirked, knowing that she would not soon forget the kiss they shared.

The time for his plan was starting now. He gave her a cold glare and looked away from him, pretending not to the notice the look of hurt and uncertainty on her face. He looked at her through his peripheral vision as she went back to picking at her breakfast. What did catch his full attention, however, was Minerva McGonagall who was looking dead at him with a glare.

"What?"

"You know 'what', young man! Don't think I have forgotten what you said. You're not a toddler anymore, Severus, and I am free to beat the hell out of you," she growled. Severus quirked a brow.

"Really? Tell me, what makes you think that I would allow you to do such a thing?" he drawled, noticing that Albus was behind Minerva, covering his mouth to stifle his laughter. Remus and Poppy could be seen on the other end of the table doing the same.

"I will get you, Severus! I can't believe you disrespected me in front of my students. You certainly need to learn to respect your elders," she snapped. Several students couldn't help but look up and listen to them.

"You have the _elder_ part dead on," he grumbled, sipping his coffee.

"I heard that!" she growled. "I'm going to hex you into next week!"

"Minerva, perhaps you should relax. I wouldn't want your back to go out of have you coughing hairballs from over-exertion," Severus said in a bored tone.

"That's it!" Minerva snapped and got up.

Severus wasted no time. He bolted from his chair and ran out the door behind the High Table. He could hear Minerva's shoes echoing off the walls as she chased after him, cursing and yelling. He could also hear the entire Hall erupt into laughter.

"ALBUS! STOP THIS CRAZY WOMAN!" he yelled as he avoided her hexes.

Albus heard Severus through the halls and was laughing so hard, he was in tears. He hated to admit it, but he loved watching Minerva when she was riled up. It was nice that her anger was directed at Severus this time rather than him.

Despite Hermione's slightly depressed mood, she couldn't help but be amused. It was actually pretty funny to see an adult Professor Snape running from Professor McGonagall as she tried to hex him.

"YOU THINK I'M CRAZY?! I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY YOU GROUCHY HERMIT CRAB!"

The students laughed when they heard their Transfiguration teacher yelling back at the most feared Professor in the school. They heard the pounding of running feet heading down the corridor and looked out the open doors to the Great Hall just in time see a blur of black ran by, followed by a blur of green.

"ALBUS! CALL HER OFF!" Professor Snape's voice echoed back into the Great Hall, causing the laughter to start again.

"I AM NOT A DOG, SEVERUS!"

Severus rounded the corner and ran as fast as he could to his dungeons. He glanced behind him to see that she was only about ten feet away.

_What the fuck?! How the hell is someone her age able to keep up with me?_

"Alright, I'm sorry, Minerva!" he yelled, stopping and turning to face her. She held her wand ready, but Severus held up his hands to her. "I think that is enough play time for us! I apologize for everything!" Minerva eyed him warily, lowering her wand a fraction.

"I don't think you're truly sorry," she said crisply.

_Of course not, but as long as you stop fucking chasing me, I'll say what you want to hear._

"I am sorry. Right now, my out of shape lungs are sorry as well," he breathed, bending forward and resting his hands on his knees. Minerva pursed her lips and stowed her wand.

"You better remember who you're messing with next time, Severus. I will hex you," she warned and stalked off.

_I spied on the Dark Lord for shit sake! You're hexes are nothing!_

Severus, however, kept his thoughts to himself. He really was in no condition to be running around the castle. Now that he was no longer a spy he didn't get out as much. After catching his breath, he finally made his way back to his classroom, mumbling to himself about how he didn't get to finish his coffee.

Sitting behind his desk, he summoned a house-elf and had a fresh cup brought to him. He propped his feet up on the desk and smirked at the newly set picture frames that rested in one corner. Hermione Granger's half nude photos occupied them.

_Wait until she notices these…_

Severus relaxed with his cup of coffee and looked around his room. It was nice sitting down behind the desk again. He missed that sense of control that he was so used to. His eyes wandered back to the photos of Miss Granger and he swallowed hard. Severus remembered the sight of her naked body from when he had been in toddler form.

_I can't believe I'm lusting after a student!_

It was about thirty minutes later that he heard students outside his door. He smirked and stood, disillusioning himself as he did. He strode up to the door and opened it, but stood where students weren't likely to run into him. He smirked as he watched the confused faces look around the room and stare at the door curiously.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Seamus asked.

"I dunno," Neville said fearfully.

"Maybe he's still hiding from Professor McGonagall," Ron laughed as they made their way to their seats.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out her books, parchments, and a quill. She set them neatly on her desk and waited patiently. She had no idea that Professor Snape had carefully made his way around the classroom and was now standing in front of the Gryffindors.

"Are you alright, Mione?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said dismissively, but she felt anything but fine.

"I wonder where the Greasy Git is?" Ron said, looking around. Hermione glared at him and was about to say something when Professor Snape suddenly appeared in front of them.

"The 'Greasy Git', Mr. Weasley is three feet in front of you," Snape sneered. The boy's face went pale and then beet red within a span of sixty seconds.

All the Gryffindors seemed uncomfortable with Snape standing so close to them. It was now common knowledge around the school that Snape was quite well endowed and the rest of the class couldn't help it when their eyes lowered from his face to his crotch. Professor Snape noticed this and rolled his eyes. He glanced at Miss Granger to see that her eyes flickered from his nether regions to the desk repeatedly. She was trying not to look and he couldn't help but smirk at that.

"As fascinating as the rumors have been lately, I would prefer to have your full attention addressed toward my face rather than the front of my trousers," he snapped, watching as every student turned red and avoided eye-contact with him. "Now, I have noticed that all of your grades have come up since I have been…unable to teach and I cannot help but wonder if that is because you finally learned the material I have been trying to pound in your thick skulls since your first year or if the Headmaster just took pity on you."

The entire class was silent. They knew that Professor Dumbledore had given higher scores to some of the students because he was just a kind teacher. However, in some cases, most of them did do better because it wasn't as much pressure as it was when Professor Snape taught class.

"I believe a test is in order," he said smugly.

"Oh man…" Harry groaned.

"What's the matter, Mr. Potter? Afraid you don't know the material? It wouldn't surprise me in the least," Snape sneered. Harry glared at him, but didn't say anything. "Remove all books from your desks. Keep only a parchment and quill. The questions are charmed to come up on the black board. Also, the question only stays up for two minutes. That should be enough time for you to answer if you _know_ the material."

The class groaned and did as they were told while Professor Snape prowled the classroom, eyeing each student. Many of them were still blushing from Snape's earlier comment and still would not make eye contact with him. Once everyone had their materials out, he waved his wand and the first question on the black board appeared.

"Begin!" he snapped.

Quills instantly begin scratching on parchment as the students tried to frantically answer the question before it erased from the board. Severus let his eyes wander again to Miss Granger, who would take one glance at the board, answer the question, and then be ready for the next one.

_Know-it-all…_

Toward the end of the class the students had finally begun finishing their tests and putting it on his desk. Miss Granger, of course, had finished thirty minutes before everyone else and seemed to be daydreaming.

"GRANGER!" he yelled, startling her. "Do pay attention in my classroom. I do not care that you are finished with your work."

"Sorry, sir," she said meekly, making him feel guilty.

_You have to do this! You have to do this! You have to test her!_

"As you should be, Miss Granger. I do not tolerate students who do not pay attention," he sneered.

"But…"

"Ten points from Gryffindor! Do not argue with me!" he snapped and walked back to his desk.

"He's got his knickers in a twist," Ron grumbled, but Snape heard it.

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor for that remark, Mr. Weasley. Besides, I am sure you want to tread carefully with me. I can assure you my _bite_ is much worse as an adult," he said with an evil smirk. Many of students had heard that story too, but Harry was the only one that let a tiny laugh escape him.

"It's not funny, mate!" Ron growled, looking at the Boy-Who-Lived. Seamus and several other students started to snicker when they saw Harry's face turn red as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Mr. Potter, whatever is wrong with you?" Snape asked with a smirk, knowing full well what his problem was. Harry buried his head in his arms as his body shook with silent laughter.

"Stop laughing, Harry! That Git left marks!" Ron snapped.

"Another ten poi-" Snape started, but was cut off by hysterical laughter as Harry Potter finally let it out.

"Stop! I'm your best mate! You should have helped me instead of letting _him_ gnaw my leg off like a piece of bloody chicken!"

Ron's comparison only caused Harry to laugh even harder. Seamus joined him as well as several other students, but Harry was the only one that fell out of his chair. The boy lay on the cold floor, laughing till he was red in the face and out of breath.

"Mr. Potter…" Professor Snape started, but the boy was clearly losing his mind and as much as he hated to admit it, he found the scene quite funny. His eyes sparkled with amusement, but he kept his face virtually impassive. Teasing the Weasley boy had proven to be interesting after all.

"Mione! This is your fault!" Ron said in a near high-pitched voice.

"My fault?" she scoffed. "He's the one laughing at you not me."

"It's because you let Snape get away with everything when he was a toddler!" Ron snapped.

Professor Snape smirked and leaned back against his desk, for once allowing the disturbances in his class only because he was finding some sort of twisted enjoyment out of it.

"I did not!" she retorted.

"Yes, you did! You let him have whatever he wanted, do whatever he wanted, eat whatever he wanted, and treat us however he wanted!" Ron argued. "You let that bloody toddler attack me and bite me!" Students snickered and glanced at Snape to see that he was still wearing a smirk on his face and watching intently.

"Ronald! He was a toddler! Are you telling me that you can be overpowered by a toddler?!" she snapped angrily. They were vaguely away of Harry's wheezing laughter as they continued to fight.

"That's not what I said! I could take him on!"

_Oh really, Mr. Weasley? I'd like to see you try._

"Then maybe you should have instead of blaming me for how he acted or maybe you forgot that he is a Professor! What did you want me to do? Spank him?" she hissed.

Harry burst into fresh peels of laughter with Seamus along side him.

"She…said…spank him," Harry gasped as tears of mirth streamed down his face.

"Shut up, Harry! And you, Mione! Maybe you should have! The git deserves a good beating!"

"Another ten points, Weasley, and do not forget that I am standing right here," Professor Snape sneered.

"Ronald, the only one who needs a beating is you!" she snapped.

"It's not my fault you're in love with the git!" Ron retorted and gasps could be heard throughout the classroom.

"That's enough!" Snape cut in immediately. He did not want to embarrass Miss Granger like that. Hermione stared at Ron in shock and then shock turned to anger before she became downright furious.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE HIS COCK IS BIGGER THAN YOURS!" she nearly screamed. Harry laughing turned into coughing as he practically choked, trying to catch his breath and the entire class gasped in shock, staring at her with bug eyes before looking at Snape who had nearly fallen off the side of his desk where he had been sitting. No one had ever seen Professor Snape look so wide-eyed with disbelief.

Hermoine gave a very red-faced Ron Weasley a final glare before grabbing her things and leaving the classroom without even asking. At the moment she didn't care, because although she looked composed on the inside, she was a wreck. She had just admitted to everyone that she had seen his…_bits. _She had also done so in front of Professor Snape himself. She didn't think she could feel anymore mortified.


	14. Payback

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 14**

_Payback_

Professor Snape had to admit that he felt quite smug about Miss Granger's announcement in his classroom, but he was also slightly embarrassed. Many students couldn't help but eyeball him when he passed and he knew exactly what direction they were looking in.

Severus sighed heavily as he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner, wishing the night would just end. He wanted to retire to his rooms and get completely smashed. He sat down in his seat and then noticed the way the other staff members were looking at him.

"Is there a problem?" he sneered. Half of them looked away in discomfort, but Albus stared right at him with this stupid grin on his face.

_I really hate that smile…_

"Severus, my boy, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm just peachy," came the sarcastic reply.

"That's nice," Albus replied merrily.

_Oh yes, it's fucking great…_

"So Severus, you do know there are quite a bit of rumors going around about you, don't you?" he asked, his eyes sparkling to point of causing Severus retina damage.

"I have heard a few. What the hell is your point?" he snapped and sipped his brandy.

"Well, it seems that your family _jewels _are the hot topic of the school," he said in amusement.

"So I've heard. I cannot control rumors," Severus said dismissively.

"Is it true then?" Madam Hooch blurted. Severus looked at her in confusion.

"Is what true?"

"According to…certain…students, you're like a hippogriff," she replied without shame. Remus coughed into his brandy. Severus blinked a few times before scowling.

"I am not going to compare myself to anything nor am I going to tell you how big I am. It is none of anyone's business and before you ask, I will not show you either," he snapped, feeling his cheeks burn slightly.

"Well, if it was the lovely Miss Granger, I'm sure you would," she remarked.

"What?! I would not!" he gasped, even though he knew he was lying. Minerva glared daggers at him.

"Are you going after _my_ student?" she hissed.

"Minerva, I am not going after anyone, let alone one of your precious cubs," he sneered and looked away from them as the students began to file into the Great Hall.

"Minerva, technically there isn't anything we could say. Miss Granger is after all above the legal age and a seventh year. If she was a sixth year, that would be different," Albus pointed out and gave Snape a sly smile.

"I don't give a damn if the rules permit such a thing! I don't care if Hermione is forty! Severus is not a good match for her," she said crisply. Severus glared evilly at the woman.

_Meddling old hag!_

"I actually think they would be a perfect match," Albus said.

_You're not much better, but thanks anyway._

"Actually, I agree. There is not one student that is compatible with Hermione," Remus cut in hoarsely, his throat still sore from coughing.

_Great…I even have the support of the werewolf. I might actually have to be nice to him now. _

"I don't agree to it," Minerva snapped.

"That decision is Hermione's," Albus pointed out.

"And mine," Severus growled. All the Professors looked at him. "Have you forgotten that I would have to consent to it as well? What makes you think I would want to have a relationship with that annoying little twit?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Minerva said defensively.

"I have no possible interest in her," he lied.

"There is nothing wrong with Miss Granger. She's beautiful and smart! You'd be lucky to find someone whose half the woman she is!" Minerva snapped. Severus leveled his brows and looked at her impassively.

"Didn't you just say that you wanted me to have nothing to do with her? Why is it you are entertaining the notion now?" he asked blandly.

"Well…I didn't say…I was…pointing out that there is nothing wrong with her," she stammered.

"If I were to ever start a relationship between Miss Granger and myself, I can assure you it would be none of your business nor would I allow it to become your business," he drawled. "Besides, at least I would be able to adequately satisfy her needs."

Several teachers coughed and sputtered on their drinks at the that. They knew exactly what he meant by it. Albus was coughing till he was red in the face getting some worried looks from several students. He finally sipped his water and tried to regain composure.

"Severus, I believe that answered Madam Hooch's question earlier," he said hoarsely.

"I don't need a visual. Let's just drop it," Minerva said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"A visual is _exactly_ what you need! You need a little bit of action in your life. You've been awfully temperamental," Severus said bluntly. Minerva glared at him, Remus split his drink, Flitwick pretended not to hear it, and Albus looked away.

"Well, perhaps you should have a talk with Albus about then," she stated. Albus whipped his head around and his mouth fell open in shock. Everyone knew that he and Minerva were together. They just never spoke publicly about it. The staff stared at her and Albus.

"Hmmm…I'm not quite sure…I want to be involved in this," Severus said carefully.

"Why not? You brought it up. Besides, if you can whip up a potion for _him_…" she said, motioning to the gaping Headmaster, "then I will not say anything against you pursuing Miss Granger."

"Minerva, love, I have just been busy lately," Albus said uncomfortably.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Albus. Now Severus, I believe we have some discussing to do," she said and gave him a pointed look.

"Come to my office tonight at nine o' clock and we can arrange something," he said.

"Thank goodness."

Severus was thankful when that conversation ended. Dinner went by smoothly for the most part and once it was time to leave, Severus was more than happy to get out of there. He was on his way back to his office when he heard someone call him. He turned to see Miss Granger walking cautiously toward him with her friends waiting for her on the other side of the corridor.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked in irritation. She looked distinctly uncomfortable and kept twisting the hem of her shirt.

"Er…well…I wanted to ask…um…," she stammered.

"Miss Granger, I do not have all night," he spat.

"Iwantedtoknowifyouweremadatme," she said quickly. He frowned.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I wanted to know if you were mad at me," she said more clearly.

"What would it matter?" he asked coldly. She brought her eyes up to meet his.

"It matters to me. Did I do something wrong?" she asked softly.

_God, I want to kiss you…_

"No, you haven't, Miss Granger. You knew that I was bastard before my incident and things haven't changed," he hissed.

"You're mad because I wanted to kiss you, aren't you?" she asked.

_No, but I almost wished you had asked for more…_

"I do not know what you are talking about. You are a student and I am your Professor. I appreciate what you had done for me, but nothing more must come of this," he said coldly.

"You're angry about what I said in class, aren't you?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm certainly not happy about it, but in some respect it is not something that I would be particularly angry about. However, this discussion is not appropriate."

"Sir, you said you would be nice to me…"

"I think I am being quite tolerable. I haven't taken away House points nor have I given you a detention," he sneered.

"I didn't know that's what you meant when you said you'd be nice," she argued quietly.

"What did you expect? Were you waiting for me to get down on my knees and profess love to you? I think not. You are my student and nothing more," he growled.

_God, I feel horrible about this…_

"But…"

_It's just a test…_

"Go away, Granger," he snapped catching the attention of her friends. She backed away from him, her eyes filling up with tears.

_NO! DON'T CRY!_

Severus had never felt so guilty in his entire life. He couldn't even hide the regret and shock that graced his face. Her lip trembled and tears rolled down her cheeks. He wanted to slap himself right then and there.

_Oh Gods, Hermione, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Tell her! Tell her!_

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, sir," she choked out and turned to hurry back to her friends.

"Mione', are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Miss Granger?" Professor Snape called worriedly, but she ignored him and walked away with her friends. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…" It came out as nothing more than a whisper.

_I fucked up…shit…shit…SHIT! _

Hermione hurried to her room with her friends right behind her. They had heard the majority of the conversation and knew what he had said to her. Ginny was the first to come and try to comfort her.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. Maybe I was wrong," she said.

"Oh, don't feel bad just yet," Hermione said and brushed her tears away.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Mione'. You can't just brush this off," Harry said. Ron stayed quite because he knew that she was still a bit angry with him.

"I'm not," she said and grinned, despite her blotching skin and red eyes.

"I'm not following," Harry said with a frown.

"I know Snape likes me. I'm not stupid. He just doesn't know how to show it. He probably thinks that he can just treat me like he normally would with everyone else and that I will come running to him. I'm not that dumb," she said smugly. "Two can play at this game. I'll make him feel guilty for all the times he gave me his guilt trips as a toddler. Let's see how he likes it."

Her friends stared at her in disbelief. She had faked it! Hermione Granger had tried to guilt Professor Snape into believing that he had really hurt her feelings. It was brilliant.

"You really had me going, Hermione!" Ginny laughed suddenly.

"I hope so. I had to make it believable," she said with a sly smirk.

"You should be in Slytherin," Neville said, finally speaking from behind Ron.

"Yeah really! Did you see the look on Snape's face? He looked horrified that he had broken your heart," Harry laughed.

"Did you hear how he called for her? He sounded so regretful! That was awesome!" Ginny said.

"That's what he gets for messing with me! He should know better than to just disregard everything I had done for him. I don't give a damn if he's testing me or not! Let's see how long it takes for him to apologize," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Two weeks!" Neville said.

"I'd give it a week," Seamus piped in.

"Naw, four or five days," Harry chimed.

"I give it until midnight," Hermione said. "If he feels anything for me, he isn't going to wait that long to apologize." She smiled and sat down on her sofa. Now all she had to do was play the sad sob story in front of Snape and make him feel guilty about how he treated her. It was time to teach him a little lesson about who he was messing with.


	15. Almost Had Him

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 15**

_Almost Had Him…_

Hermione sat on the sofa with Ginny, looking smug. She knew that Professor Snape liked her and she knew that he would revert back to acting like his old self to hide his feelings and to see how she would react to them. Hermione was not falling for it. If he wanted to play games, then she would play, but she set her own rules.

"You really think he's going to apologize, don't you?" Harry asked from the arm chair next to the fire place.

"Yes, I do."

"How do you know he likes you? I mean, I know he seemed to when he was a toddler, but are you sure it goes beyond just caring?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes. For one, he left the floo open to his chambers and mine and said I could visit whenever I wanted to or if I needed to. Two, I asked him to kiss me and he did," she replied easily.

"HE KISSED YOU?!" Harry, Neville, and Ron asked in union.

"Yep."

"Blimey, I never thought the man would do anything like that," Seamus cut in.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Well, it's not like he got women with him all the time. In fact, he never does. He's always so serious and a right git! It's just hard to picture him getting close to anyone," he replied.

"Seamus, has a point," Harry said.

"So was it good?" Neville asked. Hermione smiled slyly, but didn't answer him. She didn't need to. The answer was written all over her face.

Ginny was about to say something when a letter flew out from the fireplace and landed in Hermione's lap. The entire room fell silent and looked at it with anticipation. When Hermione say the elegant handwriting on the envelope, she smiled broadly.

"It's from him," she said happily and opened the letter.

"For your sake, I hope he wrote something nice," Harry said uncertainly. He didn't want Hermione to open it and then find out that he actually didn't feel anything for her. He knew it would break her heart.

_Miss Granger, _

_I feel that perhaps I was a little harsh with you earlier… I truly did not intend to make you cry. Forgive me for letting my foul mood get the better of me. I am not angry with you at all. I hope you will not be angry with me… Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you…_

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

Hermione looked up with a big dopey grin on her face. Ginny snatched the letter away and squealed in delight. It was obvious that Hermione was now in a much better mood now that she knew his reaction to her earlier emotional display.

"Hermione, he is completely smitten with you!" Ginny laughed, kicking her feet like an excited little child.

"Let me see that," Harry said and took it from her, reading it over. His eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Alright, well…I guess I was…wrong. Perhaps he does feel something for you. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I think I should let him stew a bit longer. I want to make him worry for the grief he caused me," Hermione said.

"Are you going to write him back?" Ron asked quietly.

"Nope. I am going to act like I burnt the letter. You guys have to help me with this," she said.

"What do you want us to do?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I want you to pretend to be gossiping with the guys when he's around. Just mention that I was upset and burnt the letter without even reading it. Oh, make sure you say I was crying my eyes out," Hermione said.

"That's a bit mean, isn't it?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Are you serious? You of all people think that I am being mean? Come on, he has been treating me with indifference and callousness since he went back to his old self. He's going to learn a little lesson if he wants anything from me," she said stiffly.

"Are you really considering dating the Git?" Ron asked.

"Maybe…why? I don't see what the big deal is. I'm of age and there is no rules against dating a student as long as the student is a seventh year and of age to consent," she said.

"It's just…it's Snape. He's ugly and-"

"He's not ugly, Ronald! There is nothing wrong with him!" Hermione snapped and Ron, for once, instantly shut his mouth.

"Alright, we'll help you," Harry said, eyeing Ron.

Severus paced his office, waiting for a reply, but it never came. He was close to just going to her rooms, but Minerva stepping into his office stopped him. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling anxious to see Hermione, but he couldn't just leave Minerva there.

"Yes, Minerva?" he asked irritably.

"You said you had a potion for me," she replied, eyeing him.

"Oh…yes…hold on," he stammered and quickly went to his storage room.

"What on earth is wrong with him?" Minerva murmured to herself.

"Here it is," he said and handed it to her. "I have to go, Minerva."

"What's wrong?" she asked and noticed that his face paled a bit. He absolutely refused to meet her gaze.

"Nothing," he replied stiffly.

"Don't try that dragon shit with me, young man! What is wrong? Does this have to do with Miss Granger?" Minerva asked, noticing his body go rigid. "Ah, so it does."

"It's nothing, Minerva," he said icily.

"Apparently it's something. What did you do now?" she asked, sitting back in her seat.

"Why is it that every time something happens, someone automatically assumes that I am the cause of it?" he asked snidely.

"Severus, it's because most times…you are the cause of it. I know you better than you think," she replied with a smirk. Severus scowled at her.

"Thank you, Minerva, for such heartfelt words," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up and tell me what you did," Minerva replied crisply. Severus sighed in defeat and sat unceremoniously in his chair.

"I snapped at her. I told her that she was nothing more than a student and nothing more could ever happen between us."

"Why the bloody hell did you say that?" Minerva gasped.

"I was testing her! I wanted to see if she really wanted anything to do with me despite my…charming personality," he sneered.

"You wanted her to chase you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Well…I wouldn't…really…that is…" he stammered.

"Severus, you are an idiot."

The statement caught him a bit off guard and he openly stared at Minerva in surprise. She merely looked at him with a brow raised and her lips in a tight thin line, daring him to disagree with her.

"Mmhmm…and this is helping me…how?" he asked.

"Severus, what the devil made you think that Hermione was going to chase you? Did you think she was that stupid? You told her to basically back off so she is going to until YOU make the next move. I hope you have some great butt kissing ideas in mind," Minerva said.

"What the bloody hell do I do then?!" he snapped, losing his patience.

"For one, you probably shouldn't go see her tonight because she might be inclined to hex your bits off…" she said noticing the flush in his cheeks and the automatic move to cover himself protectively, "second, I think you're going to have to apologize to her-"

"I did apologize! I sent her a letter! I told her I was sorry and that if she needed anything, she could ask anything of me!" he cut in.

"If she hasn't written you back, then you really better stay away from her. Anyway, I think you better figure out what romantic qualities you have in you and use them. I suggest flowers, candy, books…"

"Oh bloody fucking hell," he groaned, rubbing his face.

"It's your fault, you bloody idiot! You should have just been nice to her. She did save you after all," Minerva pointed out.

_I fucking know that woman!! _

"I'll think of something," he grumbled and sat, pouting at his desk.

"Don't worry, Severus, if it's meant to be then it will happen," she said and left the office smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Hermione Granger, you little devil! I've got a Slytherin among my cubs." Minerva knew Hermione well enough to know what she was playing at. She was just glad that someone was putting Severus in his place.

The next day, Hermione played her part well. She pretended to be indifferent during Potions class and wouldn't speak a word to anyone. She looked desolate and even glared at Professor Snape a few times. There were a few times she wanted to laugh at his expression of shock and concern, but she had to remember why she was doing this.

Harry, Neville, Ron, and Seamus did as Hermione asked and gossiped about her reaction to Snape's letter. They made sure that the Professor was in close proximity to hear it. They glanced at Snape to see that his face had gone pale and he looked concerned. Unfortunately, Seamus thought it necessary to add to an already sound story.

"I'm worried about her. She didn't eat anything and she was throwing up last night. The way she screamed in her sleep last night mates…it was frightening," he said. Harry was about to say something when he noticed a flurry of black robes disappear around the corner.

"Crap," was all he was able to get out.

Professor Snape knew that Hermione had the last class free today so she would either be in the library or in her rooms. He checked the library first to find that it was empty and then strode to her rooms. The password was still the same so he went right in and looked around. He couldn't find her anywhere. Panic began to rise in his chest and then he heard the bath water running. Without really thinking about it, he burst through the door and stalked over to the edge of the tub where Hermione was submerged underwater. He gasped as panic took over and he instinctively reached in and grabbed her, pulling her to the surface.

Hermione let out a piercing scream and thrashed in the water, not knowing who had a hold of her. She used all her strength to pull away from the strong arms and without meaning to, ended up pulling the person into the water with her. Hermione was about to dash for her wand until she noticed the unmistakable black robes of Professor Snape.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she screamed, forgetting her nudity. The water only went to her waist. Professor Snape looked as though he didn't know whether he should be embarrassed or outraged as he stood across from her in over sized, spa-like tub, soaking wet. He settled on the latter.

"Watch your language with me, Granger! I thought you were drowning, woman!" he snapped.

"I was taking a bath!" she retorted hotly.

"I can bloody see that now! Mr. Finnigan was talking about how you wouldn't eat all night and how you were vomiting everywhere, not to mention something about you screaming in the middle of the night! I was concerned you ungrateful twit!" he yelled.

"What?" she asked in confusion. "Vomiting? Screaming? I didn't do any of those things."

_I am going to kill Seamus!_

"Then my concern was not needed!" he said coldly, clearly embarrassed at the situation. Severus glanced quickly at her nude form before turning to get out of the tub.

"Professor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem that it was unwarranted," she said.

"Good day, Miss Granger," he snapped and left the room.

"Oh no you don't, you stubborn old man!" she snapped and jumped from the tub.

"What did you call me?" She heard him growl from her sitting room. She didn't reply as she picked up her wand and strode out into her sitting butt naked and pointed her wand at him.

"Don't you dare thinking about leaving!" she hissed. His brows shot up and his eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of this.

"How dare you treat me like I did nothing for you all this time! How could you just treat me like I'm some idiot simpering girl?" she asked icily.

"I didn't!"

"You did! If you expect me to chase you around this entire school, hoping that my feelings are reciprocated, then you have another thing coming!" she snapped. Professor Snape's eyes narrowed.

"You weren't heart broken at all, were you?" he asked coldly.

"What makes you think I wasn't?" she asked, but she knew she had been caught.

"I don't believe that shit for one moment! You wanted them to say those things in front of me, didn't you?" he hissed, walking slowly toward her.

"No…" she said slowly.

"You're lying. Are you going to hex me?" he asked, looking at her wand as he continued to approach her.

"No! I would never!" she gasped.

"That is your first mistake," he hissed and snatched it out of her hand, throwing it onto the sofa.

"Severus…" she whispered. This time, fear crept up her spine. "You're scaring me."

Severus felt a shiver run down his spine when she whispered his name. It sounded so nice coming from her lips. He put his arms on either side of her head and gazed into her eyes.

"I'd never hurt you," he said softly.

Hermione wanted to badly to step just a bit closer to him and kiss those soft lips with everything she had. She was so very tempted, especially when he leaned closer to her.

_Almost there! Almost there!_

"Mione, are you-"

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

Professor Snape jumped away from her and whirled around to see Potter, both Weasley's, Longbottom, and Finnagin standing there gaping at him. He knew his cheeks were flushed and he looked ridiculous in soaking wet robes with his hair hanging lank around his face.

"Such impeccable timing," Snape sneered at them.

"Sorry, we'll just…um…go now…" Harry stammered.

"Mione', are you naked?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, Ronald! And you Severus better come in this room with me!" she snapped, hiding herself behind his body so her friends couldn't see her.

"Or else what, Miss Granger?" he sneered, looking at her.

"Or else I'll let everyone know your little secret!" she dared to threaten. He snorted.

"Please, Miss Granger. How many people do you think are going to believe it? No one is brave enough to dare it either," he replied.

"Don't test my patience!"

"I am the Professor here!" he snapped, turning fully to face her.

"I don't give a damn! You weren't acting like my Professor a minute ago!"

"I am not going to play your little games," he said icily, embarrassed that this was happening in front of the other students.

"You are going to be sorry if you keep messing with me," she warned. Hermione Granger was tired of being of afraid of Professor Snape.

"We'll see, Miss Granger," he replied and left the room. Luckily for Hermione, Ginny had taken off her cloak and put it around her before the boys could get a good look. Once Professor Snape left, they all looked at her.

"What secret?" Harry asked.

"Ooohh…you'll find out tonight during dinner. I promise you that!" she said firmly and went into her room with Ginny right behind her.


	16. Don't mess with Hermione

**Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while. I have NOT abandoned any of my stories, I have just been really really busy with work, etc, etc. So here is the next installment. Also, after rereading some of this and thinking about the next chapters, I will be changing this rating to MATURE. This won't get as detailed as my others, but I believe the adult situations and comments I have put in here are enough that I should change the rating. Enjoy!**

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 16**

_Don't mess with Hermione_

Hermione was fuming as she dressed herself while Ginny just stood there watching. They were locked in her room now and Ginny wasn't sure if she should stay or not. She'd never seen her friend so angry. Not even at Ron…and that was pretty bad.

"Hermione, maybe you should just relax a bit…"

"RELAX?!" she screeched. "I am not going to relax until Professor Snape gets his head out of his ass! I'm going to hex his bits off! I'm going to make him scream, cry, and regret the day he ever pissed me off!"

Ginny backed away a few feet just as a safety precaution. She wondered if it was even possible to make Snape scream and cry. She pursed her lips as Hermione prowled around the bedroom looking for one of her socks.

"Ok…so what are you going to do? Really?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to embarrass him like he has done to me. I'm sure everyone will be shocked to find out that Professor Snape has an embarrassing little secret. Something that is completely un-Snape-like," Hermione replied smugly.

"Tell me!" Ginny said excitedly.

"I'll do better than that. I'll show you. All of you," she replied and walked with her red-headed friend to the Great Hall.

Severus was sitting at the Head Table looking somewhat nervous. He had to admit that Hermione Granger was a force to be reckoned with. He had wanted to kiss her so badly, but couldn't get up the nerve to finish the task after her friends had walked in on them. He didn't know why he was making things so difficult. It would just be easier to tell the girl that he was in love with her and get on with it, but his pride kept him in check. He didn't want to look weak.

_Alright…where is she? That insufferable little chit is not going to get the best of me…_

Severus scanned the Hall for any sign of her, but she was nowhere to be seen. The students were all sitting at their tables eating without a care in the world. He heard the door behind him open and whirled to see Albus and Minerva walk in looking quite frazzled. Albus's beard looked as if it hadn't been brushed in ages and Minerva's hair wasn't much better. He did notice however that while Minerva was smiling like an idiot, Albus was shooting him glares. Severus merely raised a brow.

"So Severus, where is our dear Miss Granger?" Minerva asked all too sweetly.

"How the hell should I know?" he replied bitterly. Albus gave him a withering look.

"Severus, if I may say so…"

"You always do." Albus glared.

"I believe that you should not anger Miss Granger like you have been lately. She did after all take good care of you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can. Oh and another thing, I haven't been able to rest since you gave Minerva that _potion_ so when Miss Granger decides to…teach you a lesson, I am going to do nothing to help you."

"What lesson?" Severus asked coolly, but his eyes betrayed his unease. Suddenly, Albus's eyes nearly twinkled out of their sockets, but he did not reply. "What lesson, Albus? I am a Professor and I will not have a student teaching me anything!" He froze when he felt hands slide up his frock coat suddenly and someone's breath against his ear.

"Then perhaps you should have thought about playing games with me," Hermione whispered in his ear. Severus meant to jump away from her, but it was too late. All the students had seen her grab him and were shocked at her boldness. Hermione's fingers dug into the soft flesh of his side and she began to tickle him like no one had ever done before.

Severus just about squealed and fell out of his chair, but Hermione didn't let go. Instead, she crawled on top of him so fast he hardly had time to think and began tickling him again. His baritone laughter echoed throughout the hall causing the students to stare in shock. Neville however, passed out.

Everyone watched as Professor Snape and Hermione rolled around on the floor. Minerva was in tears with laughter and Albus looked quite smug as he watched the amusing scene. The rest of the teachers were shocked that Severus was so intensely ticklish at first, but now they were in hysterics.

"I told you…not to…play games with me, Professor!" Hermione growled as she tickled him harder causing him to laugh hysterically at all kinds of different pitches. "I went…out of my way…to take care of you and treating me like…some meaningless little school girl…is how you repay me?!"

Ginny watched in awe as her friend tackled Professor Snape, of all people, to the ground and tickled him to point of him wheezing. Harry of course knew that something was going to go down so he was happily taking as many pictures as he could while laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face. The Great Hall was in an uproar. Most of them were unsure of what to think. No one had seen Snape smile, at least not as an adult, more or less laugh. At the same time, seeing him pinned to the floor with Hermione Granger tickling him to death was a hilarious sight.

"GRAN…GER!" he half yelled, half gasped.

"Didn't I tell you?!" she snapped.

Severus was barely able to breathe now and although he couldn't help but laugh from being tickled, his eyes were furious. He couldn't believe that she had actually done this in front of everyone. Angrily, he pushed her off and scrambled to his feet. He was about to yell when she cast a spell and left the hall staring at him in shocked silence. His mouth fell and his eyes widened in disbelief.

Albus, however, held nothing back. He promptly burst into hysterical laughter himself, spilling his goblet of brandy. Everyone else soon followed as Severus Snape now stood before them with nothing more than a pink bib and oversized diaper on. He was so shocked, he just stared at Hermione in disbelief for what seemed like ages, but then his face reddened and his eyes conveyed murder.

Hermione wasted no time. She dashed out the door behind the Head Table and ran down the corridor as fast as she could. She could hear the Great Hall in an uproar of laughter as she pounded down the halls. Then Hermione heard another set of feet behind her and turned slightly to see Professor Snape, who had changed back into his black robes, chasing after her with a look of fury on his face.

_Oh shit!_

Hermione gave a shrilly scream as she turned a corner and ran as fast as she could. Unfortunately, Severus had longer legs than she did and he was gaining on her fast.

"I suppose…saying I'm sorry won't help?" Hermione panted as she ran.

"NO!"

"Fucking shit nuggets!" she cursed and turned another corner.

_Where do I go? What the hell am I going to do?_

Hermione looked behind her to see that Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen. Now she was scared. Where the hell could he be? She was so caught up in looking to check behind her that she didn't think to check in front and crashed into something hard and yet soft at the same time. When she and this mysterious object crashed to the ground, she found herself on top of it. Hermione sat up and stared, horrified, into the black murderous eyes of Severus Snape.

Hermione yelped and tried to jump off of him, but he grabbed her calf as she scrambled to get away. She could feel her panic rising and wondered for a moment if he would hurt her, but then she remembered that earlier he said he wouldn't.

"I don't think so, Granger! You're going to pay for embarrassing me!" he snapped and got up, pulling her to her feet.

"Embarrass you?! What about me you inconsiderate-"

"Don't you dare say it! I am your Professor!"

"Yes, I know. I'd heard a lot of that while you were staying with me," she remarked sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue, little girl!"

"I am not a little girl and you damn well know it!" she snapped.

"What you did tonight was unacceptable!" he yelled.

"Why? Because no one else has the balls to do it? You hurt me and embarrassed me once too if you remember correctly. In fact, it was in the Great Hall where you announced that I had a dream about you! An erotic dream at that!" she was now furious.

Severus glared at her coldly and dragged her down the corridors. In a way, she had a point. He had embarrassed her and he had also been toying with to see how far he could get before she broke. Of course, he was not about to admit that he was in the wrong too.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Shut up, Miss Granger!" he snapped.

"No!"

"I will not hesitate to shut that mouth of yours for you!"

"You said you wouldn't hurt me," she replied, her voice wavering.

"And I won't. That doesn't mean I won't shut your mouth," he said, looking at her. Hermione suddenly wrenched her way out of his grasp and bolted down the corridor. She ran as fast as she could toward her rooms, but again she could hear his feet behind her.

"Just give me detention!" she yelled to him.

"Detention won't make up for what you did, but I will probably give you some anyway!" he retorted.

Hermione yelled the password at her portrait and jumped through, but Severus was just as quick and was right behind her before the portrait could close. He crashed into Hermione's back and sent both of them to the sofa. Hermione struggled and managed to turn in his grasp, effectively placing him between her legs.

"Should I make a sad pathetic face and cry so you'll forgive me?" Hermione asked, widening her eyes like a lost puppy and pouting somewhat.

Severus wasn't sure if he laugh or hex her. She looked absolutely adorable and what was worse was that they were in a compromising position. Suddenly, he felt his anger slipping away as he stared into her doe like eyes.

"You played me for a fool and you embarrassed me," he whispered, desperately wanting to kiss her moist lips.

"You did the same to me. Several times, if I might add," she replied, feeling her stomach flutter.

"What should I do with you?" he asked, lowering himself so that his lips were just above hers.

"You could kiss me…" she whispered, wanting to pull him down to her.

Severus stared into her eyes, wondering what he should do. She was of course of legal age, she was almost to her graduation, she had protected him despite her odds, and she obviously held a very strong affection for him. He smirked.

"I could kiss you, couldn't I?" he asked and saw the tiny flare of hope in her eyes. "However, seeing as how you embarrassed me tonight, I am not going to reward you for it." He quickly jumped off of her before things got out of hand and straightened his robes. She stared at him with her mouth gaping as she sat up.

"Are you…are you serious?" she sputtered. He gave her a smug look.

"Yes. I don't believe that you are deserving of a kiss," he replied silkily.

"You unbelievable bas…Slytherin!" she snapped, correcting herself before she crossed the line. "I liked you better when you were a toddler."

"Hmph! I am no longer your little doll to play with," he scoffed.

"I never considered you my doll! I considered you my Professor who had been turned into a toddler and needed help. I tried to treat you like my son! One whom I certainly miss!" she practically yelled and stormed into her room, slamming the door.

Severus stood there feeling both ashamed and guilty. He really needed to stop playing games with her. Sighing loudly, he walked over to the door and opened it, surprised that it wasn't locked. Hermione was sitting on her bed, with her legs and arms crossed, glaring dead at him. Raising a brow, he proceeded to walk in and stiffly sit on her bed.

"Miss Granger, I apologize for my recent behavior, however, you must understand that what you want now might not be what you want in the future," he said unwaveringly.

"Oh really? And when did you become such an expert on what I may and may not want?" she asked snidely.

"I have been your Professor for over six years and I have been living with you for several weeks," he replied.

"That doesn't mean shit."

"Language."

"Whatever…" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Surely you know that I am not a nice man," he stated.

"I know. You weren't a very nice toddler either," she retorted and he couldn't help but smirk at that.

"No I wasn't. I'm sure if I ever had an heir, he or she wouldn't be much better," he replied.

"Probably not."

"I'll tell you what. I will give you a few days to think about what you are asking. If you wish to pursue a relationship with me, I will not deny you. However, you should know that I am a _very_ possessive man and that I am not the kind of man that simply dates a woman for fun. If I were to be in a relationship with you, I will be looking at everything about you to make sure you are every bit to my liking because if you are, my intent would be to marry you and produce an heir," he said seriously.

Hermione stared at him in shock. Certainly she didn't mind, but she hadn't expected him to go that far and tell her openly. At least he didn't deny her. However, Hermione had already thought this through and knew that she wanted to be with him. How could she not?

"Are you a faithful man?" she asked softly. He looked into her eyes, emotions flickering in their dark depths.

"I am completely faithful and I would expect the same," he replied.

"When you said you wouldn't deny me…is it because _I_ want a relationship or because you do too?" she asked nervously.

"Hermione…" She felt herself shudder at the way her name fell from his lips in that deep silky voice. "I would very much like a relationship with you. I have for quite some time. I dare admit that I have admired you since sixth year, but my feelings have deepened since then. You have showed an undeniable amount of compassion on my behalf, especially when you saved my life. No one has ever done that," he said quietly.

"I miss you," she admitted bluntly and felt her cheeks burn. She couldn't meet his eyes anymore.

"You really miss all the tantrums, food fights, and snarky remarks I threw at you?" he asked in amusement. He saw a wistful smile creep onto her lips as she stared down at her blankets.

"Yes…I do."

"You are truly not sane." She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over.

"You probably wouldn't understand. I _want _to be a mother. I never thought about it until you were put in my care, but despite our fighting and your constant…_misbehaving_…I want a child," she said.

"I do understand. I have always wanted children," he replied. "Do close your mouth, you look like a fish."

"You? _You_ wanted children?!" she exclaimed.

"Of course."

"But…but you seem to hate children!"

"I do not hate children. I just do not like the majority of them. Besides, they are not my own," he replied and felt like laughing at her gaping expression.

"I don't think I have ever been so shocked in my life!"

"Hmpf! You must honestly believe me to be some kind of sadist," he said sarcastically.

"No, I do not!"

Severus rolled his eyes and looked around the room. To his surprise, she still had his little bed, some clothes, and his lego castle in one corner of the room. She also had her scrapbook lying open on the page with the pictures of him as a toddler was placed. She really did miss him. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and looked down at her.

"I must go. Think about what I said," he told her firmly and walked out of the room with a swirl of his robes.

Severus made his way down to his chambers and began pacing the room. Every once in a while, he glanced at the desk with a small vial sitting on the top. It took about thirty minutes of pacing before he decided that he would like to do something for Hermione. He would, for _one_ night, give her back what she so desperately missed. Taking a deep breath, he approached the vial and downed it before he had the chance to second guess himself.


	17. Return of Little Snape

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 17**

_Return of Little Snape_

Severus stood in the middle of his office, waiting until he got used to being in the body of a toddler again. He had prepared this time, but making himself clothes that would fit his young self and moving the floo powder lower for him to reach.

"I can't believe I am bloody doing this," he grumbled. He grabbed his wand and made his way to the fireplace. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to be in Hermione's company.

When Professor Snape stepped through the fireplace, he instantly smelled the sweet scent of hot cocoa and baked chicken. His little nostrils flared and his stomach growled as he looked at the young woman who was sitting at the dining table eating the dinner she did not get to eat.

"Alright, Miss Granger," he started and saw her whip around. "I decided that since you miss this version of me that I-" He was abruptly cut off when he was snatched from the ground like a doll. "AHHH!" Then Severus found himself in the arms of Hermione Granger with his face between to soft, perfect globes. His eyes widened, but he couldn't see anything but her breasts around his face.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you did this!" she practically cried happily.

"Mi'Grangr', I can't breawf and yer goin' to kill me," he said as his face was muffled against its certain resting place.

"Oh sorry," she said and lifted him up into a more comfortable sitting position. He looked up at her face and saw the tears in her eyes. She truly was happy to have the pain-in-the-ass toddler back for a night.

"Hermione, I decided to give you a night with…my little self since you miss him so much," he said.

"You took Neville's potion? I thought it was gone," she said with a frown. He looked aghast.

"Are you joking? I would never willingly take that dunderhead's potion. EVER! However, I do have in my stores, my _own_ brewed aging and de-aging potions. Made properly, one vial will only last a few hours. At least with a potion I brewed, I do not have to wonder how long it will take for the effects to reverse," he said, raising a tiny brow.

Hermione smiled and walked over to the dinner table and sat down with Severus in her lap. She summoned a House-elf to get him something as well. She heard his stomach grumble and raised a brow.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said in amusement. "So…you did this for me?"

"Who the hell else would I do it for?" he asked incredulously. She shrugged and felt the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Are you still going to make me wait a while to decide whether or not I want to be involved with you?"

"I think you should," he said and eyed his plate hungrily when it appeared.

"Perhaps," she said airily. "However, you may be surprised to discover that I have been thinking about you for quite some time. Long before you turned into a toddler."

Severus looked at her, but she didn't say anything more about it. She pretended to be focused on eating her food, but he could see the faint tinge of pink in her cheeks. It was obvious from her scrapbook that she had felt something for him for some time.

"Indeed," he said. "Perhaps there are a few things we should discuss about each other, however, I find it hard when I am in the body of a toddler."

"Yes, it is a little difficult when your like this. I feel like I have to be careful of what I say. I certainly don't want to hurt your fragile little ears," she replied teasingly.

"You should have thought about that the moment you walked into Hogwarts years ago," he snorted. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Alright, so let's have a simple conversation then. For starters, do you have any bad habits that I should know about?" she asked. Severus frowned in mid-chew and looked thoughtful. Hermione smirked at his chubby little cheeks that were stuffed with food as if he were a chipmunk. He then resumed chewing and swallowed before replying.

"I do not believe that I do," he said uncertainly. "What is your idea of a bad habit?"

"Well, do you chew your nails?" His brows leveled and he looked at her flatly.

"Please, Hermione, do I look like I chew my nails?" he sneered and she let out a small giggle at the sight of little Snape sneering.

"Alright, I'll take that as a 'no'. What about messes? Do you make a mess? Leave laundry out on the floor?" she asked.

"Who the bloody hell do you think I am? I am not Mr. Weasley! You've seen my classroom, office, and storeroom," he said in annoyance. "What makes you think my living quarters would be anything less than impeccable?"

"Oook…um…I know! What about the toilet seat?"

"What the hell about it?"

"Do you leave it up?" she asked, eying him.

"Of course," he replied.

"That's a bad habit!" she exclaimed in triumph.

"No, it isn't! It's nature."

"It is not nature," she argued.

"It is nature for a single man to leave the toilet seat up in preparation for the next time I have to use the loo," he said smugly. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say," she laughed.

"Speaking of the loo, you don't take control of it for hours at a time, do you?" she asked, raising brow.

"Excuse me? No, I do not. Why do you ask?" he asked, stuffing his mouth with chicken.

"Well, after you and Ron had a little…rumble…you went to the bathroom and…well…you were having a difficult time," she said in embarrassment.

_Why the hell did I just say that to him? _

"Hermione, my stomach was upset because I was upset, thanks to your good for nothing ginger friend. My stomach usually becomes unsettled if I am upset or in a bad mood. Things do not go as…smoothly," he replied.

"That sucks," she blurted. He looked at her with a brow raised. "You're stomach must be upset all the time." Severus looked at her with an expression that said he was un-amused.

"Shut up," was all he said. Hermione laughed out loud at his sour little expression.

"You are so cute!" she laughed. Severus gave her a look and shook his head.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" he asked, sitting back in the now oversized chair.

"Yes, do you sleep nude?"

"I…yes…"

"Do you cuddle with your pillow?"

"What?! No! Well…no…I don't…"

"Yes, you do. I can tell you're lying because your face is red," she said.

"Shut up. It is not cuddling…it is…holding." Hermione laughed again while little Snape scowled.

"Ok, ok! Let's see…do you have any hobbies besides potions? You already know mine, which is scrap booking," she said.

"I used to do some carpentry. Most of the furniture in my quarters was built by me."

"Your hands are so smooth and perfect though. I thought carpentry would make then rough and calloused."

"They are somewhat calloused, however, perhaps you will recall that you are in a school of magic, talking to a wizard who also happens to be a Potions Master. Did you forget that little tidbit of information?" he asked mockingly.

"You are lucky you're a toddler right now, because I would slap you silly."

"I dare you."

"I won't hit you, you little terd," she replied. "Anyway, is there anything else you like to do?"

"I…no…"

"You're lying."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Tell me. It can't be that bad. Wait. It's nothing…of a personal nature is it? I mean…like your _happy time_?" she asked uncertainly.

"My happy time? Wha-" he cut himself off as it dawned on him what she meant by that. He glared at her as his faced turned a nice shade of crimson.

"No! It is not my '_happy time' _I am talking about! I was referring to something that developed recently," he snapped.

"So the '_happy time_' has been an ongoing thing and not a recent one?"

"Hermione, forget about the bloody '_happy time'_. I do not have a happy time!"

"So if-"

"LEGOS! OK! I STARTED PLAYING WITH LEGOS!" he yelled in frustration. Hermione sat in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"That's awesome!" she laughed and nearly fell out of the chair in hysterics.

"Oh, yes I'm so glad you think so," he said in false sweetness that dripped with sarcasm.

"I just can't imagine our dark Potions Master playing with Legos! It's a hilarious image!" she continued to laugh until her eyes burned with tears and her cheeks hurt.

"Excuse me, but I have become quite good at it," he sniffed. Hermione laughed even harder.

It was then that her floo was activated and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, and Neville stepped in. They saw the little Snape and Neville promptly fainted. Ginny gasped, Harry began to laugh hysterically, and Ron screamed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE?! I HATE THE LITTLE SNAPE MORE THAN THE BIG ONE!" Ron yelled. Seamus was laughing with Harry at the commotion around them.

"Mr. Weasley, Hermione missed my company as a toddler so I decided give her a few more hours with me. I guess you could say I was being kind," Snape sneered.

"Awe," Ginny said and her brother glared.

"Hermione, why the hell would you want this little prat around? I hate the little monster!"

"Weasley, I'm sure you remember my temper as a toddler quite well. Just because I willingly did this for Hermione does not mean that my moods are any better around you." Snape glared at the insolent boy and was half-way tempted to fly out of his chair and tackle the red-head.

_I should try to chew his leg off this time…_

"Whatever! Just stay the hell away from me!" Ron growled and moved to the other side of the room.

"Stop being mean, Ronald," Hermione scolded.

"I know you are not going to start defending the little pest again," he said warily.

"I am!" she replied and snatched little Snape off the chair and placed him in her lap.

"I feel like a doll," he grumbled.

"Professor, I believe that you are going soft," Harry said once he had finally stopped laughing.

"I am not going soft."

"Oh yes, you are," Ginny said and sat down next to Hermione. Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. However, his eyes were set upon the red-head who was glaring at him with contempt.

Severus listened to Hermione and Ginny talk animatedly about what they were going to do with their scrapbooks while he glared right back at Weasley. Then, Snape smirked and reached out a little hand and placed it on Hermione's breast, causing Weasley's face to turn bright red. Before he could say or do anything, Snape brought up his favorite little finger and flipped off the Weasley boy.

"Mione', did you see that?! He gave me the finger!" Ron snapped.

"What?" Hermione asked and looked down at Snape who was resting his head innocently on her chest with his eyes half closed. "He isn't doing anything!"

"Mione', you are so blind! Stop defending the little bugger!" he snapped.

"Shut up, Ron!" she snapped back.

Harry was trying to contain his laughter because he had seen what Snape had done to Ron. He had been watching the two of them to see how things would play out. It was hilarious to see Snape irritate Ron so easily.

"It's almost time for bed," Hermione said to everyone as Seamus tried to rouse Neville who was still sprawled out on the floor. She stood with Snape in her arms and bid her goodnight to everyone.

"You're actually going to let the prat stay here with you?" Ron asked.

"He is not a prat and yes he is staying the night with me!" she snapped and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She set little Snape down on the bed and went to her dresser for her night clothes.

"I do not understand how you could be friends with that boy," he said as he watched her pull out a green silk negligee.

_Hmmm…I could like this very much._

"Hermione, how Slytherin of you," Severus smirked.

"Shush you!" she said and went to the bathroom. "I am going to take a shower so you just behave."

"Ha ha, very funny," he sneered and relaxed against her pillows, savoring the scent of her shampoo and soap that was embedded in the sheets.

Hermione knew that the potion would wear off by morning if not sooner and she wanted to make sure that she was dressed nicely. Her negligee was short and hung only to her mid-thigh. It was a deep hunter green with silver like fringe on the bottom, straps, and around her breasts.

She washed her hair thoroughly as well as her body, making sure that she was clean and sweat free. Hermione was well aware of the fact that Severus would probably try to show as much restraint as possible once he was back to normal, but she wanted to show himself something that would keep her on his mind for some time.

Severus smirked devilishly as he transfigured one of her quills into a small camera. Luckily, he felt more comfortable using his wand this time around for smaller spells. He slid off the bed and tip-toed across the room to the bathroom, pushing the door open.

_You wanted to take so many pictures of me…let's see how you like it._

He crept into the bathroom and stared at the sight before him. Hermione was standing in the shower, naked of course, with the curtains open. It took a moment of staring at her with a gaping mouth, before he snapped out of it and remembered why he had come in there in the first place. Raising the camera up, he silently took a couple of photos before taking one last look and creeping back out of the bathroom.

"I should put these on my wall," he joked to himself, suddenly beginning to wish that he was in his normal body. "Why does this happen when I'm a fucking toddler?"

Severus heard the shower turn off and scrambled to hide the camera as well as strip down to his little trousers. His little feet padded across the floor to the bed where he had to use the sheets to pull himself up. Flipping the covers back, he scurried under them and pretended as if he had been there the entire time.

Hermione walked out, dressed in her green night gown and dried her hair with her wand before eying him. There was something about those big, innocent, dark eyes that made her think that he was up to something. He looked a little _too_ innocent. She didn't notice anything amiss so she walked over to the bed and snuggled underneath the covers next to him.

"I still can't believe you did this for me," she said softly. He gave her a small smile.

"It was the least I could. I guess I've been a real 'Git' lately," he admitted.

"Yeah, kind of," she replied, getting a raised brow from him.

"For that, I apologize," he said.

"It's alright. You know, if I had to choose right now, I would say that I want to be with you," she said and looked down at her sheets.

"I would have to say the same, however, I wish to give it at least a week so you truly have the time to think about it," he told her seriously, despite his child like voice.

"Alright, but my answer will stay the same. Besides, being with you might actually be fun," she said.

"Fun? What the hell makes you think anything to do with _me_ is fun?" he asked.

"I don't know. You're pretty fun to be around right now."

"I'm a fucking child and have been acting completely out of character," he replied.

"Watch your language and I do believe you have been _in_ character more than you care to admit," she laughed. Snape rolled his eyes and laid back against the pillow.

"If we engage in a relationship, keep the red-head away from me," he said grumpily.

"I'll try."

"No, you will. I will hex his balls off," Snape said sourly before scooting closer to Hermione who had laid back as well.

"You really want a child?" Severus asked softly.

"Yes, but not until my school is finished and I have an idea of what I am going to do in the future," she whispered.

"Speaking of the future, you need to come to my office tomorrow so that we may discuss your apprenticeship. As a matter of fact, just stay after class and we'll discuss it," he said.

"Alright," she said softly, but inside she was screaming with joy.

Hermione kissed his little forehead and relaxed until she drifted into a deep sleep. Severus, however, was still awake. He listened to her steady breathing and then smirked to himself. Carefully, he slipped away from her, grabbed the camera that he had stashed underneath his own pillow and stuck it under the sheets to take a nice clear picture of her bum. He snickered softly as he took a few more of her sleeping form before hiding the camera again and drawing closer to her to finally fall asleep himself.


	18. Giving into true Desires

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 18**

_Giving into true desires_

Hermione groggily opened her eyes to see a bit of sunlight shining through the window and groaned softly. It took a moment for her head to clear before she registered that there was an arm around her waist. Her eyes became wide when she remembered that Professor Snape had spent the night as a toddler and now that the potion had worn off, she could _feel_ the evidence of his adult body poking her backside. Her stomach fluttered and she couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face. Hermione carefully rolled over so she could face him and froze when she found herself staring into the dark eyes of her Professor. Her eyes widened in alarm but he merely smirked at her.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Um…yes, I did. How about you?" she asked softly.

"Better than I have in years," he admitted sincerely. Hermione smiled and reached up to touch his face, caressing his cheek gently. He brought his hand up and caught hers, bringing it up to his lips and kissed her palm.

"I want to kiss you," she whispered.

She half expected him to refuse her, but was pleasantly surprised when he didn't. Instead, he came forward and pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. When he backed away slightly, he gave her a small smile.

"You still have some time to think about this," he whispered.

"You know my decision," she replied.

"That doesn't mean that I am not giving you the time I wanted you to take," he said pointedly.

"Alright," she huffed and then smiled at him.

"What?"

"I can tell you're happy this morning," she said coyly.

"What do you-" Severus stopped when he realized what she was talking about and felt his cheeks burn slightly. "Ahh. Yes, well…" Hermione laughed slightly.

"Don't worry, I don't mind," she said. Severus smirked and kissed her again before he crawled out of bed.

Hermione was flushed as she watched him walk to the bathroom with the front of his shorts sticking out. As soon as he was in the bathroom, she nearly jumped out of bed in excitement. Hermione grabbed her clothes and waited until Professor Snape emerged again. She looked up at him as he approached her.

"I must get back to the dungeons. Do not be late for class," he murmured before leaning down and kissing the corner of her mouth. "Go get dressed." Hermione gave him a small smile and walked into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Severus smirked and went over to the bed, grabbing the camera from under the pillow. Chuckling softly, he left her rooms and flooed to his own.

Hermione was all smiles when she went to the Great Hall and sat with her friends. Ron just rolled his eyes because he knew why she was so happy. He turned up his lip and looked up at the Head Table to see Professor Snape sipping his coffee. The dark haired man looked at him and his eyes instantly narrowed. Ron couldn't help but turn away, shuddering when he remembered that evil glare on the toddler that nearly chewed his leg off.

Hermione looked up at Professor Snape who was looking at her with a smirk on his face. She frowned slightly when she noticed the look in his eyes. It was the look of a sneaky Slytherin that had either done something he shouldn't have or was planning to. The Gryffindor glanced at Ginny who seemed to have also noticed the look of amusement on Professor Snape's face and was now looking at Hermione questioningly.

"I have a feeling that man is plotting," Ginny whispered.

"Somehow, I have the same feeling," Hermione replied uncertainly.

Hermione walked into her Potions class with Ginny at her side and noticed that Snape was looking at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Her stomach flipped uncomfortably and she gave him a frown, but he merely smirked at her. She looked to her redhead friend who just shrugged.

"Maybe, he's going to do something really dirty to you," she joked softly. Hermione gave her friend a level look.

"Very funny," the brunette replied.

Potions class went on like normal with the Professor giving his lecture as if nothing else was on his mind. Hermione nibbled her bottom lip as she watched him glide around the classroom gracefully. She pictured herself kissing him again, before being pinned to his desk. Her face flushed and she felt a warmth spread throughout her. Quickly, she turned away and tried to keep her mind on the task at hand.

Suddenly, Hermione felt someone behind her and her body stiffened automatically. She glanced to her side to see slender arms clothed in black reach out and brace against the workstation as he leaned forward to examine the potion.

"You seem distracted, Miss Granger. Is there something else on your mind?" he whispered in her ear. She turned slightly to look at the side of his face.

"You distract me," she whispered back. He gave a tiny smirk and leaned so close to her ear that his lips touched it.

"Your pictures are _my_ distraction," he murmured. Hermione frowned and looked at him curiously.

"What pictures?" This time he chuckled.

"The pictures I look at during class," he replied softly and before she knew it, he walked away.

Hermione turned to watch him as he went back to his desk and sat behind it with a smirk on his face. His eyes met hers in amusement before he moved them toward a couple of picture frames on his desk. Her brows furrowed as he looked back at her and smirked. '

_What is that sneaky little shit up to?_

Hermione's mind was a whirlwind as she finished her potion and watched as the rest of the students began dropping theirs off on his desk. She frowned when they didn't seem to notice anything wrong with the pictures on the desk and wondered if it was anything at all. Professor Snape was watching the rest of the students walk out as Hermione slowly approached his desk with her potion.

Professor Snape sat back and smirked at her, propping his feet up on the desk. She swallowed and walked over to his desk and set her potion down. His eyes traveled to the framed pictures and she couldn't help but walk around his desk so she could look at them. Her mouth fell open.

"What the-"

"Nice, aren't they?" he asked in amusement.

Hermione stared at three pictures of herself. One, was of her shapely bum, the second was of her nude back and lovely curves in the shower, and the third was the worst and most embarrassing picture she had ever seen. It was of her face, partially buried in the pillow; her hair was a wild mess around her face, her cheek smashed against the pillow causing her lips to part in a rather unattractive way.

"That is a hideous picture!" she shrieked. Professor Snape's smirk turned into a frown and he looked at her in confusion.

"Are you seriously telling me that the pictures I have of your bum and nude back don't even bother you? This picture of your face does?"

"Look at it! It's awful!"

"Actually, I thought it was rather…cute," he said uncomfortably. She whirled around to look at him angrily and he actually flinched slightly.

"CUTE? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS CUTE ABOUT THAT!" she yelled. The Professor's eyes went wide.

"Miss Gra-"

"DON'T MISS GRANGER ME!"

"Ok…Hermione…"

"Were you trying to embarrass me? Who were you going to show that to? How could you take that awful picture?" she snapped.

"I like it."

"Are you mad?"

Severus had had enough of being yelled at and as she paced the room, he took the opportunity to open his top drawer and pull out a potion vial. He said he wouldn't do it again, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He quickly took a little sip of his potion and then looked back at Hermione.

"That picture is probably the cruelest thing you have ever done to me Severus Snape, I can't believe you wou-" When Hermione turned to look at him angrily, she was suddenly face with the little toddler that she had come to love, wrapped in part of the now extremely oversized cloak. There was silence for a moment as she found herself staring into his dark wide puppy eyes that began to tear up as his lower lip began to tremble.

"Oh no…no,no,no,no,no! You are not pulling that crap on me again," she said, but couldn't put much heart into it, because his eyes shut tightly and his face scrunched up and he looked like most toddlers did when they cried in silence and gathered up every bit of strength they had before letting out a loud long wail of a cry. She gasped and rushed over to him. "No, don't cry! I'm sorry I yelled!" Hermione gathered him up in her arms and ran into Professor Snape's office with him in case anyone walked in. Little Severus looked over her shoulder, wide eyed at his pile of clothing that was on the chair.

_Oh shit…this worked out a little too well…I didn't take enough to stay this way long. Dammit! Women and their emotions and the need to pick up children like they are dolls!_

Hermione nearly squeezed Severus a bit too hard as she held him close to her as if her life depended on it. The toddler began to struggle and she lifted her head to look at him with a frown. Why was he suddenly trying to get away from her.

"Severus what ar-" she started and then saw the horrified look on his face.

"Shit," was all he said before he transformed into his normal self right in Hermione's arms. Since she was not able to hold his weight, she dropped him and then fell on top of him. He landed hard and gave a loud grunt of discomfort.

Hermione groaned in shock and lifted her head to see her face to face with her dour Professor. His expression was not one of amusement as he looked back at her with his lips thinned and his brows flattened.

"Hermione…I was struggling to get away for this particular reason," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Um…yes…I get that now…um…sorry," she said uncertainly and sat up, looking down at him. Her legs were straddled on either side of his hips and she felt a rather prominent response to her position on top of him and felt her face flush red. Surprisingly, his expression became even more un-amused.

"I can't help it," he said flatly. Hermione couldn't help it. She snorted and then giggled and then snorted a couple of times before laughter hit her full force. She didn't notice Severus's eyes go wide or his hands on her hips tighten.

"Oh Severus…if you could see your face!" she laughed and then looked down at him to see a grimace on his face. "Severus? What's the matter?"

"Um…you're…you're sitting on…um…" he couldn't seem to get the words out and she sat up a little more and heard him give a small moan. Hermione realized what he was talking about it and after a moment of shock, she smirked mischievously down at him. His eyes widened a fraction.

"Well, well…it seems our angry, short tempered Potions Master does have a weakness. A very nice weakness," she said in a sultry tone and slowly ground her hips against his.

"Hermione!" he gasped.

"Do you think I'm beautiful, Severus?" she asked softly, not stopping her movement.

"Yes!"

"Do you like my body?"

"Gods, yes!"

"Do you want me?"

"You know I do!" he gasped.

"Then why are you playing games with me?" she asked softly, coming down to whisper against his ear before slipping her tongue out and gently licking his earlobe. He bucked violently and gripped her hips tighter.

"You need to be sure, Hermione," he groaned. Putting her lips against his ear again, she whispered.

"I'm positive, Severus."

_Damn it all to hell! If she wants me, I am not going to say no!_

Severus grabbed her head and turned her toward him before crushing his lips to hers. Hermione gasped against his mouth and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside. She groaned and braced her arms on either side of his head and she fervently kissed him back. Then there was a loud cough that caught their attention and they both broke away to look toward the door in horror. Standing in the dark doorway of the dungeons was Albus who was wearing sunshine yellow robes that were absolutely hideous and although the amusement was clearly on his face, he was looking at everything but them.

"Headmaster!" Severus gasped and felt his cheeks burn. "I…I swear…this is not _exactly_ what you may think."

"Oh, how so?" he asked in amusement as he examined some piece of the ceiling.

"Well…I transformed into a toddler…and Miss Granger carried me in here not knowing the potion would wear off rather quickly…and I transformed back and…well now you see it," he said uncertainly.

"Why would you change back into a toddler, Severus?" Albus chuckled and finally looked down at the young man whose eyes were positively enormous as they looked worriedly at the young woman on top of him.

"I…well…I might have been…trying to guilt…Miss Granger," he admitted and saw her eyes narrow.

"What? And what is this, _Miss Granger_ shit?" she snapped, not caring who heard her.

"Can we discuss this later?" he hissed.

"No! We cannot! I am still not happy about the unflattering picture of me you have on your desk and to get out of it, you turned back into Little Severus so you could guilt me for yelling at you? You conniving little-" she ranted and then heard laughter and turned to see that Albus had walked out of the office and shut the door and was laughing on his way out.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! I'LL GET MINERVA ON YOU!" Severus snapped and heard Albus reply.

"I'll remember that as I debate whether or not to tell her about how our nude Potion's Master was lying on the floor with her favorite cub," he said jovially. Hermione couldn't help but snort.

"Fuck," Severus grumbled.

"Serves you right. Trying to guilt me…ha!" Severus glared at her as she stood up and over him. Hermione smirked down at his nude body. "Hmm…I'd love to watch you teach like this," she said.

"I doubt you'd be able to focus," he chuckled and got up.

"Oh I would pay attention…just not to Potions," she replied with a smile. Severus's expression softened and he reached up to caress her face.

"Hermione…are you sure about…me? Because if you are…I will not deny you again," he told her sincerely. Hermione reached out and ran her hand up his stomach to his chest, before sliding it up to his neck. Her thumb caressed his jaw line gently.

"I am completely sure. I want you, Severus. I…I love you," she admitted softly. Severus felt his chest tighten and he pulled her into his embrace. Suddenly, he was kissing with a passion she had no idea he possessed. His hands were in her hair and as he desperately pulled her close to him.

"I love you, Hermione…" he whispered against her mouth. "No one has ever showed me as much compassion as you have. I could not ask for a more perfect woman."

"Do you mean that, Severus?" she asked softly, her eyes watering with emotion.

"I mean every word of it," he replied and kissed her soundly.

Severus summoned his clothes to him and quickly got dressed. Hermione knew she had to go to lunch, but Severus said he had some things to do and went into his quarters as she went to spend time with her friends and eat. She was more than exhilarated that she and Severus might actually be able to give it go.


	19. Happy Times

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 19**

_Happy times_

Hermione was ecstatic to say the least. Severus would finally be hers. She practically skipped to lunch and when she sat down with her friends, they looked at her suspiciously since she couldn't seem to wipe the silly smile off her face.

"Alright, Mione, spill it," Ginny said after a few minutes of waiting to see if the girl would just come out with it.

"What?"

"What's going on? You have this sappy little smile on your face and I want to know why," she said firmly, her eyes glittering. Hermione felt warmth flush her cheeks and she smiled wider.

"Let me just say…his kiss is amazing," she said breathlessly and Ginny gasped and then squealed.

"He kissed you! Is everything ok? Does that mean he wants to be with you? I thought he said a week?" she rambled.

"I convinced him that there was no need to wait and he agreed. I was quite persuasive," she said mischievously.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Ron cut in and glared at her. "Are you saying that you are going to be dating that old bat?" Hermione shot him a glare.

"Well what did you expect, mate?" Seamus asked. "I mean, did you _see_ him when he got out of the shower? I almost want to date him." Before anyone could say anything, a shadow fell over them and they turned to see the amused face of the Potions Master.

"As flattering as that is, Mr. Finnigan, I must say that you are not quite my type," he said silkily and the boy turned red all the way to the roots of his hair. "As for you, Mr. Weasley, yes, Hermione will be dating me so get used it." He smirked when he saw the pretty blush on her face as he made his way to the High Table. He had decided that he wanted to be in the Great Hall after all because he couldn't seem to get enough of her. As he sat down, he noticed that only one person was staring at him and it was the Weasley boy.

Severus Snape then smiled at him. It wasn't a smirk or a small smile either; it was a big toothy smile and saw the boy go pale. Then, to top it off, he put up his hand and gave him the finger, causing the boy's mouth to drop and sputter. The smile was gone as quickly as it had come and he glanced at the Headmaster to see that he was choking on his pumpkin juice as he tried to control his laughter.

"Albus, are you alright?" Minerva asked in concern. His face was almost as red as a tomato and he was catching the attention of everyone. Severus chuckled softly as he heard Albus laugh in between coughs.

The Potions Master turned back to look at the Weasley boy who was arguing with Hermione about something. He was obviously trying to convince her that his evil Potions Professor had really flipped him the finger. Several Gryffindor students were looking up at him and frowning as if they thought it was the most impossible thing to believe. He merely raised a brow at them and sipped his drink.

"I'm telling you, Mione', he gave me the finger!" Ron snapped.

"Ronald, you have done nothing but accuse Severus of making rude gestures to you ever since the accident in Potions. What is wrong with you? Do you really hate him that much?" she snapped and Harry couldn't stop himself; he burst out laughing. He knew the truth, but he wouldn't admit to it when it was so much fun.

"Mione! I am your friend and you are supposed to believe me!" he snapped back.

"Oh, grow up! You treated him horribly when he was just a baby-"

"That man was never a baby! He was the devil!"

"He is not the devil!" she hissed.

"Oh yes he is! He is the most spoiled rotten, lie telling, arrogant ass I have ever met! Even when he was the mini dungeon bat, he was bad! In fact he was worse," Ron yelled, having captured the attention of the entire hall who were snickering at the scene. People who glanced at Professor Snape were surprised to see him leaning back in his chair with his arms folded over his stomach and a smirk on his face as he watched the red faced Gryffindor try and convince Hermione that he was telling the truth.

"Ron! I am going to hex you! Stop talking about him like that!" Hermione growled.

"He's evil! Do you know how many times he played you to get candy when we went to Hogsmead?" Ron asked in disbelief. Several students laughed and looked at the High Table to see Professor Snape was still sitting there with a smirk on his face. The Headmaster had finally gotten control of his coughing and was sitting there chuckling as Professor McGonagall scowled.

"If you don't shut your mouth I will shut it for you! You should know better. You were always trying to antagonize him and that's why he attacked your legs the way he did," she pointed out and Harry let out a wailing laugh as he remembered the event. Seamus was practically wheezing as Ron's face turned a deep crimson.

"You really are evil sometimes, Severus," Minerva told him as she watched the scene. He merely raised a brow and looked at her.

"Your Gryffindor cub is one of the biggest morons that I have ever met in my life," he drawled.

"I'm not sure how I feel about Miss Granger's involvement with you," she said firmly. The other teachers looked a tad uncomfortable now, but Severus shrugged.

"Feel whatever you want, woman. I love her and she will be mine. End of story," he said in a perfectly conversational tone but the declaration shocked the rest of the staff who stared at him as if he had three heads.

"Look, you little Slytherin, if you hurt her…" The rest of whatever she was saying was drowned out because Severus couldn't bring himself to focus on her words anymore. She had gotten to him a bit and he couldn't control the little burst of magic that he had released in her direction and now she sat there completely unaware that her hair had been magically taken out of the bun and was now sticking straight out in all directions like an afro. How to you pay attention to what anyone says when faced with a sight like this?

"I think I best leave…" Severus said slowly and carefully got up. Albus took another sip of his drink and looked warily at Minerva, but upon seeing the sight, he snorted and ended up choking on his drink again.

Severus walked away from the table wide eyed, because he truly had not intended on doing that. Minerva was going to be furious. It was obvious that the students had now started to notice and were laughing hysterically.

"Where are you going, Severus?" Minerva snapped.

"Far away from here," he replied and was about halfway through the hall when Minerva gasped and screamed.

"SEVERUS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" she roared. The Potions Master actually looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared up at the angry Head of Gryffindor house.

"I didn't mean to do that. I didn't even intentionally cast any spells, Minerva," he told her, hoping to placate her but he wasn't stupid. She was pissed.

"I told you he was evil!" Severus glared at the red-headed boy.

"Shut up, Weasley!" he snapped and then looked back at Minerva who had brandished her wand.

"DIDN'T MEAN TO! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she yelled and before she could say anything, the most feared Potions Master, turned and ran out of the Great Hall. Everyone burst out laughing, but could sympathize as an extremely furious McGonagall ran out of the Hall after him.

Albus was still choking and laughing hysterically as Pomona patted his back, hoping to help him. Harry and Seamus were laughing the hardest of them all to the point where tears were streaming down their faces.

"THUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPP! Thuuuuuuuuuuureeeeeeeeeep! Eeeeeep!" Harry looked at Seamus in horror despite being unable to stop laughing.

"Mate, for the love of Merlin! Are you serious?" he exclaimed and continued to laugh.

"SEAMUS! THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Hermione yelled as the stench wafted in her direction. Ron started to cough violently.

"I think I ate it!"

"Oh sick!" Neville said in disgust and got up quickly to get away from the table. Then, Harry made a disgusted face and looked at Seamus.

"Dude! I think you gambled and lost!" he exclaimed.

"Yep! I think I did too," he agreed.

"Aww!" Harry said in disgust and also left the table. By then several people were clearing out because of the stench. Seamus had gotten up and was now waddling out of the Hall and towards the nearest bathroom.

Hermione and her friends knew that Transfiguration was not going to be fun because Professor McGonagall was not in a good mood. Hermione was anxious for classes to be over so she could go and see Severus.

"I hope you guys work out together," Ginny said happily. Hermione smiled brightly.

"So do I. I love him so much!" she declared.

Once classes were finished and they had some time before dinner to go to the common room, they all sat down and relaxed for a while. Hermione pulled out her scrapbook of her and Little Severus and looked through it happily. He was so adorable as a child. She couldn't understand why his parents would have wanted nothing to do with him when he was so incredibly cute.

"I wonder what Severus is doing right now," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Who cares?" Ron replied sourly.

"I care, you prat!" she snapped in return.

"Ron, stop trying to make her angry," Ginny warned and her brother looked scandalized.

"What? Why is everyone against me? Do you really want to see Mione with that Git?" he asked and got slapped hard across the forehead by the girl in question.

"I don't care what you say, Ronald! I love him and I want to be with him so you better deal with it! You are acting like a child," Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

"Your _boyfriend_ is absolutely mental! In fact, so am I because I am trying to convince _you_ that he is mental and that's mental because you thinking he is this innocent little boy is completely mental itself so that means you're mental too!" he exclaimed.

"I am not mental."

"You like Snape, Mione. I'm sorry but that is mental," Ron said pointedly.

"Whatever," she replied and then turned to look at Seamus who walked in completely pale faced.

"Mate? You alright?" Harry chuckled.

"You won't believe what I just went through. Eggs do horrible things," he said tiredly and sat down on the couch. He earned a disgusted look from Neville.

"Jeez, mate!" he exclaimed.

"It's like pudding," Seamus said.

"AWWWWW! SEAMUS!" the rest of the Gryffindor cried out in disgust.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Blimey mate!" Neville exclaimed. "That's just sick!"

"Don't act like you've never had swamp ass before!" Seamus said hotly, ignoring some of the people who were gagging slightly.

"Seamus, let's just drop it," Ron cut in.

Then suddenly, the flames in the fire place glowed green and the dark, imposing figure that stepped out nearly caused Hermione to swoon. She swallowed as she looked at the sour Potions Master who was glaring at Seamus.

"Mr. Finnigan,_ please_ take this," he said and handed him a potion vial.

"What's this, sir?"

"It is a remedy for your constant…_stomach_ problems," he said in disgust. Harry snorted before laughing at the expression on Professor Snape's face. It was so hard to take everything so seriously after what he had done as a toddler. It was strange that he now thought, after everything that had happened; that Professor Snape was actually kind of awesome.

"Thank Merlin," Neville breathed.

"Oi! I'm not that bad, mate!" Seamus argued. Professor Snape glared at him.

"Not that bad? Boy! Do you have any idea what you have done to that bathroom?" he asked coldly, but glanced at Potter who began laughing harder as if he found it hilarious when Professor Snape was angry. Frowning at him, he looked back at the other boy and narrowed his eyes. "Professor Sprout was passing by the bathroom and actually passed out and is now in the Hospital Wing. I do not know what you eat, but whatever it is, it is detrimental to the nasal cavities of your fellow students and mentors."

"Hey! My father's got the same problem. Blame him!"

"I would hate to be in a house with both of you in it at the same time," Ron chuckled. Seamus glared at him.

"Oh really? Here's what I think about all of this-"

"Seamus! No!" Neville cried, knowing what he was going to do.

Professor Snape frowned when the boy actually lifted his leg and his face turned an incredible shade of red as he pushed out the loudest, most god awful, disgusting gurgling sound, he had ever heard in his life. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he stared at the boy in complete disbelief. The room had gone silent, until Harry laid eyes on Professor Snape's gob smacked expression and burst into another fit of laughter. Severus's large nose had proven to be an advantage in his many years as a Potions Master, but right now, he was hating it.

"SWEET MERLIN!" Snape exclaimed and couldn't help but cover his nose.

"Ha! You see! You lot shouldn't mess with me! I can get you back!" he exclaimed proudly.

"For the love of the Wizarding World and everyone in it, take this damn potion right now!" Professor Snape yelled and shoved the potion at him. Grumbling, Seamus took the potion and downed it and then glared at everyone to see that they were all holding their noses.

"Professor Snape, you might have just saved us," Ginny stated, her voice muffled behind her sleeve.

"Indeed. However, if this continues to linger, I am afraid that I might have come a little too late," he replied, keeping his cloak raised to cover his nose. "I think I will take my leave."

Hermione felt her heart drop a little. Although, she couldn't really blame him right now for not wanting to stay. This wasn't exactly the most romantic setting at the moment. Then he strode up to her and she felt her heart jump. Everyone stared in silence as he walked over to her and bent down, solidly placing his lips over hers.

Ron looked a little green, Ginny was practically jumping for joy in her seat, and everyone else was staring at them wide-eyed. They didn't care and when they broke the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes.

"I'll see you later," he whispered and with a whirl of black robes, he disappeared into the fire place.

"That was bloody amazing!" Ginny squealed.

"That was almost as bad as Seamus's nasty ass!" Ron said in disgust.

"Don't talk about _my_ Severus like that!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh, so now it's my _Severus_ ooooooohhh," he teased and the next thing he knew, he was bald.

"MOINE! WHAT THE FUCK?" he exclaimed and panicked as he touched his hairless head. "No! This…this…this can't be happening. I need Madam Pompfry!" He then darted out of the room, leaving everyone to their hysterics.

"Does he not realize that with simple spells like that, a simple reversal spell was all he needed?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Nope," Hermione replied.

"So are you going to go and see him later?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her and smirked.

"I am thinking of going right now…"

"Really?" she asked, grinning at her friend.

"Wanna come?"

"Let's go!"

The two girls darted out of the room and made their way down to the dungeons. Hermione was excited because Severus's display was a way of showing that he was accepting and open about their relationship. He wasn't going to hide it and for that she was grateful. Their relationship was brand new, but she couldn't help those little girlish fantasies that crossed her mind as she imagined what it would be like if they were to get married and have a child. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought.

The two girls made their way down to the dungeons and knocked on the Potions classroom but got no answer. Frowning, Hermione pushed the door open and looked around, but didn't see Severus anywhere.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked softly.

"I don't know…maybe he's in his office," she suggested and the two of them walked across the classroom to the office. They could see the light beneath the door which caused Hermione to smile and push the door open.

Both girls gasped and stared at the Potions Master who sat behind his desk, wide eyed with horror at being caught. There was complete silence as they stared at each other, none of them knowing what to say until Ginny spoke.

"Um…Hermione…is he doing what I think he is doing?" she asked.

"Yep."

"I…it's not what you think," Professor Snape said uncomfortably.

"I can't…I don't even…" Ginny stammered as her face gradually turned redder and redder as she tried to contain it. Then she snorted loudly and ran out of the room laughing hysterically.

Hermione had watched her friend run out and then looked back at Severus who looked absolutely mortified. His cheeks were tinged red and his jaw slack, but his hands had not yet released what he was holding.

"She won't keep this to herself, will she?" he asked sullenly.

"Um…I don't know…" Hermione and then smirked at him. "I'm glad to see that I made a lasting impression on you."

"Indeed."

Ginny was running down the halls laughing till there were tears in her eyes. Several of the younger years were staring at her in shock and some even in fear that she had lost her mind. She had to tell Harry as soon as she saw him. As she ran down the corridor, she was yelling through her laughter.

"LEGOS! HE'S PLAYING WITH LEGOS! MUHAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then she disappeared around the corner and two second year purebloods looked at each other quizzically.

"Whose playing with Legos?" one asked.

"I don't know…what's a lego?"

"Um…I don't know…"


	20. Epilogue

**Looking for Love**

**Epilogue **

It was another year at Hogwarts and everyone was excited to as the Welcoming feast began. It had been four years since Hermione and Severus had been together. They had married after one. It was simply meant to be. Albus was still Headmaster for another year or so and then Severus would be replacing him and Hermione would be taking complete control over Potions, but for the time being she was the Muggles Studies professor and former apprentice to her husband.

Harry Potter had come back and replaced Professor Lupin, who now worked for the Ministry ironically, as DADA Professor. Ginny Weasley Potter was the new Charms Professor since Filius finally decided to retire. Ronald Weasley had come back as the new coach for Hogwarts and Neville had taken over Herbology. The former Professors were still on the grounds for another year to monitor the new Professors and offer any advice and help with teaching and then the next year, everything was going to change.

Severus was still a little off balance by the thought. He was the youngest of the original Professors and therefore one of the best candidates for Headmaster. Three of his close colleagues and his Headmaster, who was like a father to him, would be leaving with the Golden Trio and Longbottom, the potions nightmare. The only one he wanted to be around for long periods of time was his lovely wife and his beautiful two year old son.

Ron looked over at the Snape family to see Hermione's two year old son, Blake, looking at him with an expression that he recognized from his best friend when she was trying to figure something out.

"What?" he asked in annoyance. He had to admit that he was wary of the child, not only because he looked very much like Little Severus, which he had never gotten over, but also because Blake acted very much like his father. The only thing that separated him from his father was his mass of unruly curly black hair, but everything else was the spitting image of Professor Snape. That scared Ron.

"Noffing," he replied.

"Then what are you staring at?" he asked with a huff and the boy shrugged.

"I don' know."

"Then stop staring," he growled. Blake eyes zeroed to slits and Ron felt a momentary panic as he remembered what happened when Little Severus had done that.

"You mean!" Blake snapped. Before Ron could say anything, Blake little hand came up and so did his middle finger. His jaw dropped and several students who had seen it burst into laughter.

"Mione!" Ron yelled. "Your son flipped me off." Hermione turned and saw her little son's tiny derogatory finger raised and gasped.

"Blake! Honey, that is a naughty thing to do," she scolded.

"But mum…"

"No 'but mum' anything. That is very bad," she said.

"Den why do daddy do it?" he asked and the staff and Hermione turned to look at the man in question who had a mouthful of food stuffed in one cheek and had stopped chewing and was now staring at them like a deer caught in headlights.

"Daddy does it, huh?" Hermione asked tersely.

"Yep. He say when pe'ple is bad to me to give m' da feen'ger," the boy said proudly and Severus's eyes became even larger and he managed to swallow his food.

"Your father is becoming a bad influence on you," Hermione said in a disapproving tone, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Hermione…I…"

"I told you! See what I mean? Like father like son!" Ron cut in triumphantly.

"Ronald, shut up," Hermione said dismissively.

"What? Are you kidding me! It's been four years and I have been trying to prove to you that _Severus_ was not as innocent as he pretended to be," Ron argued.

"That doesn't mean that he did it when he was a toddler. It just means that he is teaching our son bad habits. Your insistence on the matter is probably what provoked Severus to start doing it," she said with a sniff and Ron's jaw would have hit the floor if it could have. They heard the familiar laughter from the other side of the table as Harry burst into hysterics, this time joined by Remus and Ginny. Most of the students were outright laughing now.

Toddler Snape had become a legend around the school and even though the man was still strict in the classroom, students now loved his class and loved him as well. There were even rumors going around that he played with Lego's, but many students were not sure they would go that far. The man didn't look like he was into kid's toys.

"You're joking right? I mean, you are seriously playing with my head, right? It's been four years and you don't believe me?" Ron asked in complete disbelief.

"Ronald, you're right. It's been four years so why are you still thinking about it? Does it really bother you that much?" Hermione asked in exasperation. He sputtered and his face turned red.

"Yes! It still bothers me!" he snapped.

"Hey! You not yell at my mommy!" Blake snapped coldly, reminding everyone of Professor Snape who smirked triumphantly at the boy when Hermione wasn't looking.

"You shut up!" Ron growled.

"No! You is a dundun head!" he snapped and this time Severus let out a baritone laugh that many of the female students swooned over. Harry Potter was wheezing and when he heard Blake's two year version of his father's favorite expression, he was gasping for air and holding his stomach. Ginny tried to contain her snorting, but the harder she laughed the louder and more frequent her snorts were.

"Mione! Your son is just like his dad!" Ron said in horror.

"I know. He is so much like Little Severus," she said with a little smile that clearly showed that she was reminiscing. Ron's brows flattened and he stared at her with a look of total un-amusement.

"I can't believe you miss that," he said flatly.

"Those were good times," she said, scandalized that he didn't agree.

"Good times? Good times? Are you mental? Actually, don't answer that," he said. "Those were not good times. That husband of yours went at my leg like a piece of roast chicken. I see nothing fun about that!"

"It was hilarious!" Harry laughed from the other end of the table. His face was red and he was practically sobbing with laughter. Ron glared at him and when he heard another chuckle, he looked up at the Headmaster in disbelief. Albus, however, had the decency to look somewhat ashamed although his eyes were twinkling madly.

"My apologies, Professor Weasley," he said and hid his face behind his goblet.

Ron was about to say something when he felt a sharp and familiar pain in his leg and jumped out of his chair and let out a scream like a little girl would have. The laughter had become deafening and this time, Harry fell out of his chair and was now sobbing more than laughing because of the pain in his stomach from laughing so hard.

"MIONE! HE BIT ME! BLAKE BIT ME!" Ron yelled in horror. He didn't even bother glaring at Minerva who snorted into her goblet. "HE'S JUST LIKE HIS DAD!"

Hermione, however, couldn't bring herself to scold her son. Instead, she was trying hard to contain her laughter. Blake came up from under the table and smiled broadly at the red-head who scooted away in horror. Severus hid his face behind his hand as he laughed at what his son had done. He knew he shouldn't encourage the behavior, but it was hilarious.

"It is not funny, Mione!" Ron growled. Hermione, Ron, and Severus engaged in an argument after that and ignored Blake who was trying to get their attention, but was thoroughly ignored.

"Hey! Daddy!" He was still being ignored. "Mummy!" Still ignored. Pouting slightly, Blake glared at his parents before giving a very Severus-like smirk and slipping out of his chair.

After a few more moments of arguing, they heard a manic peel of laughter and looked around to see where it came from. Then, everyone's eyes went wide as a very naked little Blake ran out from under the High Table toward the doors with his diaper held high in his hands. The whole hall was silent as they watched in shock as Blake's little feet padded rapidly down the middle of the hall; bits and all exposed for the world to see. It was then that everyone burst into a fit of laughter as his parents stared at him in shock. Hermione had a sense of déjà vu at the sight and turned to Severus whose cheeks had tinted red.

"BLAKE!" he cried out and jumped out of his chair and chased his naked son out of the Hall. Ron Weasley was laughing as hard as Harry was this time.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" he roared with laughter.

When the teachers looked back to the Great Hall entrance, they saw Severus Snape walk back into view and glare at Ron Weasley. Blake was flailing in his arms, laughing hysterically, and Severus's hair was a wild mess and he had a wary expression as he glanced at his son before looking back at Weasley and giving him the finger.

"Hey!" he yelled indignantly and then gaped as Blake mimicked his father before Severus took his naked son out of sight. Ron looked back at Hermione and scowled because she was laughing too.

"Get used to it, Ron," she laughed.

"What? Why should I get used to it?" he grumbled.

"Because Blake will not be the only one for long." Ron's eyes widened to saucers.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep," she said happily and saw the color drain from her friend's face.

"NO! MIONE! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! **NO!**"

_~FIN~_

**Author's note: I just wanted to thank everyone for the positive reviews**** and for sticking with the story even when I didn't update in forever. For that I do apologize and I will try to keep up with my other ones as much as possible. Thanks everyone! **_  
_


End file.
